Flashed Back
by Dragonbow117
Summary: Astrid gets stung by a mysterious white dart then wakes up to a time where there was little peace. The past. When she was about to enter dragon training. And when Berk was at war with the dragons she came to love. Starts post httyd2 then goes into httyd. T coz paranoia! Hiccstrid. Duh. Humorous (attempt) too but didn't have the genre space :D
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, I was reading this awesome fanfic a few weeks ago called 'To start anew' by Nexarc... Really, check it out, amazing. (Sadly hasn't been updated in over 10 days D:)**

**Anyway I got a similar Idea loosely inspired by that story, However, it will be different and with my own spin. Thankyou to all who read my last stories as I loved writing them! If your from one of my last stories reading this then hai again :D If you're not then… well. Hai :D**

**Set post HTTYD 2, a year. (Ps the name tradition is totally made up)**

**Time to begin.**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Astrid was training in the woods, like she generally did on a sunny day like this. Berk was rebuilt a few months ago with brand new buildings after the whole Drago attack incident. She went back to her general schedule after everything was fixed and was taking some much needed alone time after taking over as the leader for the dragon academy. It is definitely not the easiest task in the world but someone had to do it now so she had assumed the job after Hiccup became chief. Hiccup, her fiancé was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. In a year he would be eligible for a title, even though for years it was unofficially Hiccup the Useless. No longer at least, soon it was to be Hiccup the Dragon Rider or Hiccup the Dragon Master. People generally got their title about a great or low feat that they accomplished. Hiccup was Berk's first public dragon rider, killer of the Red Death and Drago's Bewilderbeast. Hiccup still missed his father and was slowly recovering. The stages of grief almost ending but it wasn't over yet, there would always be that hole in his heart that he and however less so, the whole village would have to carry for the rest of their lives.

Astrid was throwing another axe nicely into a tree for one of her last throws; Stormfly dozed nearby as none of the dragons feared weapons any more. Astrid kept up her training due to wanting to be able to fight without her dragon. Berk still did their weapons training and everyone learned to fight but she wants to remain the best. As she picked up her axe and was about to return to Stormfly something weird happened. Something stung her neck. She exclaimed in slight pain and annoyance and plucked out the small needle sized intrusion on her skin. There was a little blood but it was barely a scratch. She inspected the white colored object. It looked like a dart but was white and looked like marble… Suddenly she noticed her coordination off.

"Poison" she muttered to herself, horrified.

Astrid attempted trying to make it to her dragon who looked confused, she made a run for Stormfly but her synchronization was off and she fell to the floor; her vision and consciousness quickly failing her as she went into a deep sleep.

Stormfly was confused at her rider who seemed to have fallen asleep while running towards her; she looked on curious and concerned for her rider. Should she bring her back? Or would that anger her… humans did have weird rituals. She was confused. Then something happened, her rider started… glowing? Why was her rider glowing as it's not like they have gas inside them to internally light. Nevertheless the glowing grew brighter and then it started pulsating. She squawked in surprise and went to help her rider from whatever was happening but before she got there it flashed bright enough to stun Stormfly and when she looked back to where her rider was… She was gone.

Astrid awoke slowly; she was in her bed, in her room. But something was… different. She remembered she'd pricked herself on some strange plant and fell asleep only for Stormfly to bring her back to the village. She would imagine the look on Hiccup's face, worried as ever and overly caring in the way she loved and hated…but mostly loved. She smiled at the thought of when he finds out she's awake. Probably kiss her with so much passion as he did when she hit her head and had a minor concussion a few years back, when she recovered he made her heart melt at the simple gesture. This was a bit worse so she wondered about the treatment she'd get for this incident. Her mind wandered to the memories she had with Hiccup. Many memories she will treasure for the rest of her life.

She then took in her surroundings better and noticed something was odd. It looked different still. There was stuff out of place from where she left them last and the room didn't have some major improvements from when Drago attacked. The weirdest thing is that some of the things she had were missing; especially the side wall which was renovated after an ice spike went through it. She sat up in confusion and looked around again, something was wrong about this. She got out of her bed only to realize she was wearing her clothes. Not that it was odd to be wearing clothes it's just that these clothes were the ones she last wore 5 years ago. She then realized how short she felt as her height even seemed different and something eerie swelled in her gut. She took the nearest reflective object she could find which was her axe and gaped in shock at what she saw. Here she was in the body of her fourteen or fifteen year old self! She prayed for it to be fifteen as she feared the worst. How did she get back here? It surely had something to do with the white stinging thing, she knew. She wondered if everything that she did from now on affected the future. If so, she would have to be careful... realization then hit her. Hard. Soon the shock wore off and it finally started to become clear. She was in the past. Her. Five or six years into the past. She resisted the urge to scream as she threw her axe into her bedpost…

"I'm in the past I'm in the past I'm in the PAST!" She yelled and muttered seemingly at the same time. She breathed in a large breath slowly to calm herself down. She was shaking pretty hard as her mind tried to process having to possibly live everything out again. 'Oh gods! What if- no!' She thought to herself. It couldn't be, this had to be a dream. 'It was a dream' she told herself, but her gut instinct told her it that was false. In dreams you don't remember everything up until you pass out, in dreams it's more scattered, in dreams everything's not so real. She wedged her axe out of her bedpost and knew that wasn't the best idea. Than horror hit her as she thought of what this could mean, if she was far enough back in the past then. 'No, no, no, no!' she chanted in her head. She ran out of her bedroom door and out the house to go around the side where Stormfly had to be waiting. She had to be there, but she saw her fears unfold right in front of her eyes.

People were going about their everyday lives, it was dawn. There was no Stormfly, there was no Dragon pen on the side of her house, there were no dragons merrily flying around and what was worse was. Berk was still at war with dragons.

* * *

**How do you like the idea, I wanted to do this from Astrids kind of POV with her as the main character. At least its not too similar to the whole fanfic I took this off… The only thing I really took was the being older and going back in time, its not even the same character!... ok enough justifying myself and tell me what you thought!**

**Follow, Review, Inconsistently meow during everyday conversation… you know, what 'normal' people do.**

**Cyaz **


	2. Forging Spare Time

**Wow. Just wow. The amount of popularity in my stories seems to be escalating. In one chapter I have HALF of my total EVER faves… WTF. :D Ok sorry if it seems that that chapter was rushed… because it was slightly. This one isn't**

**Anyway, peoples replies (holy shit 13!)**

* * *

**Bookworm2the2ndpower: :D i'm continuing, here it is :)**

**Guest (A): Glad you think its amazing so far, updated!**

**Guest (B): Glad to see you like the idea :) And this is lightly inspired by Nexarc's; To start anew**

**Calamite: OMG ikr! I've read too many stories that have been discontinued. DW tho, only thing thats going to make me discontinue is the goddam apocalypse (Ps glad you like it :))**

**snoopykid: Interesting is a word I have heard often… updated now!**

**Shadowda: Yeah this is a story with **_**A LOT**_ **of things to cover. I just hope I havent bitten off more than I can chew. will try my best not to leave anything out :D I'll let you read and see if she tries to change stuff. Hope you like my choice.**

**Childatheart28: Look to the now with what i'm doing with it :D ( I tried to be clever…)**

**Yuleen: To start anew IS a gr8 fanfic, I check it almost daily to see if its gonna b updated. Nice to see you like this kinda fic. Astrid as the main character seemed right as she'd not directly in the crossfire of the events, its almost like she is an outside source, the only thing she can change is from what she knows and remembers. On the beta reader. I'm wary of getting one because I like to update asap and if a beta reader is but a day late in reading one of my chaps there will most likely be another one piling up this continuing a cycle. If you know someone that can read the chapters daily etc then i'd be happy to oblige :D Till then i'll double triple quadruple check my work.**

**Foster117: Welcome back :D Next chapter here! Good to see you still like ma work XD**

**Guest (C?): Updated! hope you like it!**

**Flowingcrane3: Thanks. :)**

**Supermees24: I thought it was a good idea two, however i didn't want her to go back as a duplicate because then everyone would recognise her as an older astrid and shiz probs would go down differently. (Actually i'll write that idea down…)**

**Alicia-Adriana14: Thanks! I do try, nice to see you like it.**

* * *

**After that incredibly long reply chain... I had to segment it!(Tell me in your next reviews if you want me to pm you my replies, continue with in chap replies or not reply at all)**

**The story**

* * *

Forging Spare Time

* * *

Another wave of panic arose within her and she felt light headed as it all came crashing down again. She was in the past? How? Why? Has something changed? It was all so confusing! She had walked back inside some time ago in complete and utter shock until another upsurge of realization came over her. It was pretty hard to deal with the fact that she went into the past and was the only one that knew about it, she assumed. What if the future never happened? What if she was insane and the whole dragons being innocent was all a folly and dream of a deranged girl? What if dragons weren't really as innocent as she thought? She calmed her nerves as she thought of her next move. She would find out exactly when she was and how long before everything changed. She was going to take this all in her stride. She would be calm and Astrid-like. She had to rebuild her walls and put up the facade of her fourteen year old self which was actually quite hard. She forgot why for a second.

Oh yeah. She's getting married. Or was... Or will? It was quite confusing.

She left the house and a fourteen year old Ruffnut and Tuffnut came running up to her. She almost laughed at how little they'd changed. Physically and mentally.

"Hey Astrid guess what!" Tuffnut yelled.

She would generally around this time, barely give them notice (like everyone else) but figured she could at least see if the two remembered the day. After they said whatever pointless statement they were going to say anyway.

"What?"

Ruffnut was quick to answer in excitement

"They're finally going to let us into dragon training! Tomorrow they are going on another search so we get to be trained!"

She inwardly gulped at her bad luck. Dragon training. Really! At least she knew when she was.

Tuff continued, "I can't wait till I get to kill a dragon, I'm going to have heaps of dragon heads all over my walls!"

Astrid paled at this as she realized how remorseless they really were to dragons. Ruffnut made it worse.

"Yeah and I'll bathe in their blood when I'm victorious!"

Astrid felt like puking but she knew she would have to pretend to want to hurt dragons until she can finally help Hiccup in changing everyone's minds… If it was an identical past. She then remembered this moment in her past. Talking with the twins... She went to the forge next to get her axe sharpened and this was with Hiccup. 'Oh gods Hiccup!' She thought to herself despondently. She could barely imagine him without Toothless and yet here he was, not even knowing his best friend yet. She then thought of his mother, Valka whom she had come to spend more time with in the time leading up to the wedding and his father. Stoick. Still alive! She was feeling light headed again as she walked away from the twins who continued about their day. So many things had changed and a lot had delicate luck. Would she be able to reconstruct that? Or would she fail in everything. Fail Hiccup. She knew she was thinking irrelevant thoughts and when they asked, declined training with them unlike last time in her past as she was going to try and avoid talks about dead dragons. She continued thinking these thoughts as she walked into the shop and then she tried to be indifferent by trying to re-enact what she did last time. But Hiccup was still Hiccup. Awkward and irresistible, she was on red alert.

"Hey! Can I get this sharpened?" she asked, stopping his and Gobber's conversation like last time.

"Astrid! Hi Astrid Hello there! Welcome… What could I-"

He barely said the last word as she wedged her axe into the order table, lightly. Gobber took over and now that Astrid knew Hiccup a lot better, she knew the way he stuttered and by the way Gobber was acting he was talking about her as she knew he had the biggest crush on her then… Maybe it wasn't so bad to be a little lenient on him… She didn't finish that thought as Gobber commented.

"Uhh my, manly 'pprentice 'ere will service all of-yer needs…"

He tried at least and to give them time to themselves he made his 'well executed' exit.

"I 'ave to… go… get… some...I'm- I'm just goin' outside."

Wow how did she not see Gobber having been a blatantly obvious wingman attempt for Hiccup last time?

"Gobber…" Hiccup said as if that was a cover up and a completely reasonable justification as to why he suddenly left like that. She was really struggling now. Here Hiccup was, not her fiancé, not with Toothless and still thinks his mother is dead while Stoick is alive. He also still had his left foot. This is going to be… really, really difficult. However, she realized she hadn't responded to him holding out his hands expectantly for the axe and she gave it to him, watching him promptly fall to the ground as he hadn't developed any muscles yet. She decided she might as well go with the fate she got dealt with. Panicking about it won't help so she decided she would check if dragons were the same and then she would know if she was in the right past. Then she would get to helping. But first, a little fun. She suddenly dropped a bit of her tough girl facade and decided to see how expert Hiccup was in hiding his crush.

"So…" She began a little softer than usual and Hiccup barely seemed to notice as he tried desperately to avoid an awkward silence so was determined to make conversation.

"So I saw you guys on fire patrol last night… looked like a good time"

She couldn't remember the night (before Hiccup claimed he shot down the night fury anyway) Or what she said next so she decided to just continue with her little entertainment to deal with the shock of being in the past.

"Yeah, being close to the action and the flames just makes me feel… hot."

She knew this definitely wasn't what she said last time considering how suggestive it was and the perplexed, confused and almost pained expression on Hiccups face. She had definitely become slightly more romantic over the years. She hoped she would even have a facade after this as keeping it up in front of Hiccup's adorable face right now was proving difficult.

"Aah, yeah! I-I was just here… t-to start with and then I d-downed a night fury." He stuttered while sharpening the axe. Astrid wanted to know if he had searched for it yet so she questioned him

"Really? Where'd it fall again?" she said genuinely interested in his reply. Either way she already knew where Toothless was. He was slightly surprised by her interest and he quickly realized the predicament he was in and covered up.

"Agh-aaah no it… it got away, but it won't be back anytime soon, believe you me." He said stuffing his sentence up in embarrassment and nervousness. He definitely freed him... She fought extremely hard to not smile at his flop in hiding his flustered position. She decided to do another thing she didn't last time and put him out of his misery by waiting outside until he was done.

He was muttering some inaudible things as he worked on her axe, this time not messing it up and having to replace the head. To which he told her about many years later so he wouldn't feel the full extent of her wrath.

When he finished he still looked as flustered as he did to begin with so she took her axe and gave him a smile. Something he was genuinely surprised at. Were they really all that bad that he was surprised at being smiled at? Then again she was also Astrid Hofferson fearless 'dragon slayer' and his major crush so she would let it slide this time.

Astrid would get to the seriousness of her situation later but right now she just wanted to have his company, even if it's not the way she's used to.

* * *

**Okay another chapter over and I was stumped at how to finish it and I hope it wasn't a too abrupt ending but the word space was really filling out fast.**

**Anyway if someone that reads this daily and would want to be my beta reader than pm me. (Ps I post my chaps from 6:30 pm-11 pm Sydney time) So yeah pm me. I like to keep my updates as consistent as possible, daily just works for me!**

**Hope you liked this chapter.**

**Follow, fave, review, Delta read, Become vice president. Whatever suits you (wear a suit?)**

**Cya**


	3. Switcharoomerang

**Wooow, 2 chapters in and people are loving it! :D**

**And as no-one responded to my review question I'm gonna do exactly what i've always done :D**

**Review Replies! (They're multiplying!)**

* * *

**snoopykid: Thanks, and… mwa ha ha just wait and see.**

**Foster117: Exactly, changing the future may be the best **_**or**_ **worst thing that happens, if it changes at all**

**Yuleen75: Ikr! Aren't they just perfect!? Anyway yeah I seem to want to quantity/quality, sucks you can't do both at once aye… I'll do my best to be patient from now on, I think I got a beta reader I believe so yeah that's soon to be working for me. And I always make mistakes in writing… And I envy people that can say; 'english isn't my first language'. Thanks for the encouragement and feedback, I will/have take this to heart :D**

**JaviH 16: I am not quitting something i havent finished, be thankful for slight OCD there… Ahaha, good questions, may or may not happen, read then find out :D and its ok, Your better at writing than me and English is my first language**

**imagination77: :D glad you like it! I thought it was a good chapter too! -Peace**

**Guest: Yeah I've Got/will get/am getting that alot lately… (I'm terrible at that.) Next chapter here!**

**GwuncanGirl0203: Thanks! I loved writing it, Next chapters here!**

**Kelroe26: Lol I'm happy that you're hooked XD And i'm not a writer either btw. Just can't help the ideas flowing through this mind! And i'll continue :D**

**Lala2010: Good ideas but the plan of this story is intricate, I hope you like what I do with it. Thanks for reading, next chapter here!**

**Guest (2): To start anew IS awesome, and to answer your question really directly without beating around the bush; It may or may not be one of those guesses. There, direct… right… (XD) Updated :)**

* * *

**And now welcome to the next chapter  
(Ps Hiccups got a photographic memory in this but they wouldn't of called it that so yeah just gonna go with 'perfect')**

**(Ps-s before I get sued, I don't own anything except the plot… for all my stories)**

* * *

Switcharoomerang

* * *

Hiccup was resting next to his dragon, the Alpha and napping on the hill beside the village. He had the strangest dream, he was in the forge before he knew Toothless and he was working just after he had shot down his Night fury, it helps having a perfect memory and all. He was in the forge working and talking to Gobber and then…Astrid came in and started acting… strange… Well strange for the time anyway, nowadays he wouldn't put it past her but it's like the memory changed. He remembered the original version like it was yesterday. Why did he have this strange dream about Astrid? She had gone out this afternoon to have some time to herself and practice with her axe. He would go see her but he knew how much she would want her request to be respected so he wouldn't. At least until a frantic and scared to death Stormfly landed and almost fell over. She wasn't injured from what he could tell but then he noticed there was no Astrid… Had she gotten herself hurt? Where was she? He was still calm as if expecting her to jump out and tease him for over worrying as she had done before but when he tried to calm the Nadder down it was pushing him in a panic and Hiccup got the message, Astrid was in trouble.

"Okay then show her to me girl." He said before waking up Toothless who was still napping.

Toothless was annoyed he was woken until he saw Hiccup's distress. He awoke with a bolt and realized Stormfly was just as panicked and twitching to go, he got the message quickly and Hiccup mounted and took off with Stormfly in search of the all of a sudden missing Astrid. Hiccup did not forget his dream though, did it mean anything? However he didn't have much time to think about it as they were flying.

They landed in one of her favorite training spots and looked around for Astrid, he assumed she would be hurt by falling over or something not too serious as her dragon, and all dragons for that matter were overprotective. He couldn't seem to find her and wondered two things. Number one, was she was going to tackle him any moment like this whole thing was a game or number two, Stormfly had gotten the wrong place. Stormfly had an acute sense of smell so it must be the former, he relaxed and said simply.

"All right I see where this is going, come out slowly and Toothless won't pounce on you." He said, realizing how well she had set him up.

However there was no reply, or tackle… or anything, and Stormfly hadn't dropped the act so now he was believing the wrong place theory. Maybe Stormfly's injured too? Or maybe it's something else entirely… Stormfly was pacing around a spot on the ground. Hiccup didn't notice it much before but it was a burn mark, like a scorch mark. What really caught his attention was the fact that it was in the shape of a person lying on the ground. Astrid. His heart stopped as he thought of what this could mean. People don't just incinerate and become an ash figure, so Astrid was not dead. He prayed to the Gods that she was not dead. He began looking for better evidence into what happened and then he saw it. A small white dart shaped object. When he reached for the object, however it disappeared into fire, as if sensing someone wanted to touch it and it vanished. He was completely lost on what happened.

Then something strange happened. The ground began to glow? What was going on? Stormfly then charged him out the way as if trying to keep him as far away from the glowing patch of scorched earth. He then realized this must be some kind of Godly transport method! He scolded his mind from wandering but it stupidly made sense. Stormfly saw her rider disappear so it must be. Hiccup for the first time in his life didn't want to think it through too much as he feared he would find the real reason and Astrid was… He stopped thinking and went for the portal thing but as soon as he dodged past Stormfly a figure came out of the ground. Yes. A figure materialized out of the ground and bowled him over. Exclaiming in surprise he and the figure rolled around a few paces while Stormfly was squawking like she'd won a medal at Thawfest and Toothless was keeping his distance with a shocked and perplexed look while seemingly bemused.

As soon as Hiccup stopped rolling he realized who it was.

"Astrid!"

Astrid fell asleep in anticipation for dragon training. She heard from her parents earlier than the rest. She would probably find the others after they heard the news and train a bit. She wouldn't however, train with Hiccup, she would get her axe sharpened by him, He was an… interesting person to say the least, but she was too focused on being the best dragon slayer ever so she wouldn't associate with anyone outside the people she trained with. She barely associated with them anyway. She wouldn't pay mind to any hindrance. Right as she fell asleep unbeknownst to her a white dart had pierced her neck… The next thing Astrid knew she was being flung out of the ground and into someone in black. Until she heard him call her name.

"Astrid!"

'Hiccup...' Is all she thought when she came too, how in Helheim did she get stuck out here? With him of all people!

"Ugh Hiccup what the Hel?"

She shoved him away and dusted herself off. Hiccup realized she must be in shock from wherever she went too. He was so getting punched for something in the near future.

"Sorry milady I was as confused as you were! Pl-please don't chop me."

Astrid froze, something was wrong, never-mind everything was wrong. For one thing his voice sounded different, two he called her… Astrid Hofferson eventually with the title fearless… Milady… That's what he called her. He was so getting punched for that. However when she stood up to dust herself off something was really off. She barely noticed her change of clothes and size for the moment as she stood gaping at Hiccup. He was taller, had a broader figure, his hair had darkened slightly, his face and grown out of its circular baby face and had sharpened and he had a stubble. He has lost a leg and wore black leather from head to toe. He was shuffling around in surprise and shock but he also stood more confident… He was attractive. Really attractive. She was confused as to why she was all of a sudden thinking this. 'Definitely a dream' she thought to herself as how could Hiccup become that attractive? She would see peace with the dragons before that happened!

Speaking of Loki, she heard a squawk behind her and was instantly on red alert. Hiccup watched her stand up and simply stare at him as if he had two heads. What did he do now? He was trying to figure out what happened to her when she went through and then came back through the portal thing. 'At least she's here.' He thought to himself as he couldn't lose another person in his life.

Stormfly and Toothless had gone quiet since she had finally pushed Hiccup off of her. Stormfly saw her staring and took the chance to knock her down and attack her with licks and nudges like Toothless does to Hiccup often. However when he saw the look of fear cross Astrid face when she heard Stormfly he acted without thinking as that was a face that always was followed with a swinging axe.

Astrid turned to face her attacker without her axe and maybe she would be able to fend it off long enough for the dream to end and dreamy- err dream Hiccup to escape. She did not get to see the dragon before she was tackled to the ground by none other than Hiccup.

"Hiccup run! What the Hel!" She tried to say as her hands were pinned to the ground and Hiccup who somehow was strong in this dream stopped her movement, definitely a dream. But what astonished her was the dragon stopped short and just looked at her as if it was concerned. 'As if!' she thought to the latter.

"Astrid… what's come over you!?"

He said it as if a dragon attacking was the most normal thing in the world

"Me! What's come over you! It's a damn dragon!"

'Oh great' Hiccup thought to himself, 'Amnesia'. He quickly had to respond before she found a way to wrestle free and hurt him and the dragons. He had no plan. Maybe talking?

"Astrid you're suffering Amnesi-"

He suddenly remembered the dream. Astrid, in his dream acting like his Astrid and Astrid now acting like fourteen year old Astrid… this was… problematic. Astrid guessed the rest of the phrase and took a minute to try and think. But not for long as the only thing on her mind was the fact that there was a dragon standing over her and she needed to kill it.

"Why are you defending a dragon?" she screamed.

Hiccup was barely listening, He realized that Astrid, His Astrid was in the past somehow and then this Astrid was from it. He remembered the original still but now he could think of both. She was still struggling so he knew exactly how to test his hypothesis and how to stop her so she could listen.

"The last thing you remember was the day before dragon training, yes?"

She froze. How did he know that…? Dream, right. She decided she'd stop fighting her dream and instead see where it takes her… However messed up the dream was.

* * *

**Ok so that was my ending, like the title? may or may not be a reference to a typhoomerang. Who thinks a switcharoomerang would be an awesome dragon!**

**Anyway another chapter is closing and hopefully next chapter I have a BETA READER! (Dun dun dun)**

**And ps, Reviewers stahp guessing, you people are getting some of this right! (Now I seem like i have no ideas and i'm taking yours D:) Not really… good guess… guest (2)… lol 2nd guess was right! **

**Anyway thats another chapter. **

**Read, review, subscribe, fave, sacrifice animals to the gods… you know normal stuff**

**Cya**


	4. Northern Lights

**Hello and welcome back to my fanfic…  
I got a beta reader :D Huge thanks to NorthenLights94**

**Hopefully my writing is 50 times better (thats not much of an effort, make it 300?) :P (ps My first few chapters are also updated :D)**

**Oh and sorry for this being a little late, took a bit to get the beta thing started (mostly me as i had no idea what to do :P) Anyway, I got a review with another guess as you people like predicting my stories and making it seem like I have no ideas. However this one isn't**

_**exactly**_ **how i planned it but I loved it so much I'm gonna do it along the lines of the reviews guess… because its **_**that**_ **good :)**

**Review replies:**

* * *

**snoopykid: Hehe, something like that :D Lol what bout remix? maybe a little flightstep? (shuts self up)**

**Somebody105: Hehe lots of problems :D They will be fixed or worsened depening on each one… dun duun duuun.**

**Yucca90: You related to hapciuovici? (inside joke nvm) Glad you like it!**

**Shadowda: Hehe, I picked a challenge didn't I :D**

**Alicia-Adrianna14: Continue lovin it :D The next chapter is here!**

**GwuncanGirl0203: It's neva! over! This story seems to be more addictive than the last :P Next chapter here!**

**Scorpian6955: I cracked up at the prediction you made, may or may not be the one i'm stealing… borrowing… using? Lol it was going to be similar to your prediction congrats ur the lucky winner of having idea stolen! (lel) **

**Lala2010: Plot twist! lol. Being unexpected is generally not my strong suit but hey if I pulled off a plot twist then I'm getting there right?**

**MissSharpenedSpikes: :D Plot twist! And yeah about that, i was having trouble deciding what Hiccup would think it is as it would essentially double the length of the chapter if i went through all the therios, adding more if he guessed wrong and found out later so I decided just bam. Hope it wasn't _too_ bad :P**

* * *

**Okay now get the popcorn and enjoy the movie! that is actually a parody… but not comedic… and in words…**

**[Sidenote, for the title… See what I did there?]**

* * *

Northern Lights

* * *

Hiccup felt Astrid relax under him so he let her stand up. She instantly darted away from the dragon and kept at least a few meters between her and Stormfly, Toothless watched on confused but he was still a further distance than Stormfly. Astrid only just noticed that there were two dragons and not one. She was confused as to what dragon this was however.

"Um, what dragon is that?"

She said as if this question is the difference between life and death. Hiccup was quick to respond, his theory making more sense by the minute.

"A Night Fury."

Astrid froze; it wasn't ready to pounce but the name instilled fear. She looked at Hiccup and then the dragons one last time. She decided she didn't like this dream anymore so she ran, she ran in an attempt that if she was fast enough she'd wake up from this nightmare, but she didn't. Hiccup watched her sprint at just the mention of a Night Fury. Maybe he should have said the Gummable dragon or something so she wouldn't run like that. He contemplated re-enacting her… their first flight together but she was headed to the village and he did admit that it would look strange, her getting carried against her will by her so called fiancé. So he let her reach the village first.

'The village will help', was what Astrid was thinking, she was tired of this dream and clearly the only way out was to get the village to kill those dragons and capture (sadly) the attractive Hiccup. But she wasn't used to her new body, she just realized she was taller and little more curved…not to mention she was wearing different clothes. She broke out of the foliage to alert the village but what she saw was just as freaky. Everyone had a dragon near or with them! The village wasn't overrun and burning, it looked like the most average day except with dragon pets. What was going on? Hiccup the attractive (Maybe that should be his title) was then standing in front of her. 'How'd he get here so fast?' She thought to herself but when she looked to the left, there was the saddled and so far completely tame Night Fury and Deadly Nadder. They landed next to her during her shocked state so she didn't even hear the wings flap. She was confused, horrified, and scared all at once. Not scared the typical way, it was her term for being battle ready.

Hiccup saw the look on her face, there was a lot of catching up she had to do. He needed to convince her so he questioned and brought up what was clearly a problem.

"What do I need to do to show you that the dragons are not dangerous?"

She gaped at him, 'How the Hel are they not dangerous?!' She contemplated saying, but this was clearly a really messed up dream that was literally showing the opposite of what her reality is so she would not let another messed up statement catch her off guard.

"This is just a dream so yeah I trust you, I mean it's not like they can hurt me."

Hiccup seemed a little deflated at that, I guess telling figments of her imagination that they were fake isn't the best idea. He perked back up though.

"Okay well first things first, this is your dragon Stormfly." He gestured at the Nadder.

'So much for not being caught off guard', a little voice in her head whined. Did he just say her dragon? 'Gods this was a strange dream!'

"O-kay…" She said hesitantly.

Her apparent dragon heard its name and assumed that weird time was over and charged her. Astrid scolded herself for thinking a dream wouldn't kill her off like this but apparently it would. She didn't wake up, however, nor did she feel the deathly punctures of teeth. When she was on the ground and finally opened her eyes she was getting nuzzled affectionately. Her eyes widened at this and she tried desperately to hide a small smile that tugged at her lips and failed immensely. She let out a happy and surprised exclamation when she was being covered in licks.

Hiccup was surprised by her sudden happiness. This was the old Astrid after all… 'Maybe her memory is coming back to her and that portal thing was'… He still didn't know what that thing was. Astrid however realized how happy she was at the onslaught of affection and quickly pushed the dragon away (much to its protest) and righted herself up; she let the hard lines return to her features. 'Definitely still old Astrid'. He thought to himself sadly as his Astrid was always herself around him and never put up any walls. This Astrid had them galore and that couldn't be accomplished as fast as he'd knocked those down…

"So, now that the dragons in this dream won't kill me what are we gonna do?"

Hiccup realized he should probably tell her at that she at least wasn't dreaming and she was stuck here for only the Gods knew how long.

"Aah-Astrid this uh, isn't a dream."

Astrid scoffed and retorted, "Yeah sure it is! Why else would the dragons not attack and why else would you be hot?"

Astrid would have stopped herself saying from saying that if she were awake, but it was a dream what's the worst that could happen? Hiccup just turned a deep shade of red and scratched the back of his head. Hiccup needed to prove to her she wasn't in a dream, so he decided that he'd give her a flight.

"Astrid, you need to have a flight, it'll either prove that this isn't a dream or… if it is a dream, which it's not, maybe then you'll see this is the future."

Astrid stopped dead in her tracks.

"Future?" she asked hesitantly.

Hiccup realized he never told Astrid that it was the future and she had nothing else to believe.

"Yeah, I told you it wasn't a dream. Come on…"

He hopped on his Night Fury and held a hand out to her. She was slightly hesitant as he did look older and she was in a mature body and no other dream was this realistic… in vividness at least. She finally took his hand and settled into a safe yet comfortable position on the saddle which she took notice of for the first time. For starters there was a saddle… on a Night Fury! Second it was connected to a foot pedal where his fake leg was positioned and it strung back to a fake tailfin to what she imagined was the look of a Night Fury, it probably looked a lot fiercer and a whole lot less cute in real life.

Before they took off however, the gang landed on the ground near them. Astrid saw her imagination's version of future Fishlegs, he'd barely changed, a future Snotlout and the supposed future twins. She realized they all also had dragons. Really! She instantly looked at Snotlout.

"Snotlout you're Viking enough to be on my side, right?"

Everyone just stared in confusion except Snotlout who was beaming at the compliment even though he didn't know what it was for.

"Snotlout, that wasn't a compliment." Hiccup deadpanned. Snotlout deflated into confusion like the rest. Hiccup stepped in.

"Uh guys, she's suffering amnesia and thinks dragons are the enemy."

There were respective "Oh's" from Fishlegs and Snotlout while the twins didn't even know what amnesia meant. Astrid then saw Snotlout about to say something and she braced herself for a stupid pickup line, however he completely ignored her and turned to Ruffnut

"Hey Ruff, if you forget who you are, next thing you'll know you'll be Miss Jorgenson."

Snotlout tried a pickup line from the scenario but it just came out slightly creepy, Ruff distorted her face in disgust. Fishlegs however seized the moment.

"And I am-nauseous" He said with a much better pun than Snotlout which made Ruffnut laugh.

Astrid watched slightly bemused instead of irritated because, one Snotlout wasn't hitting on her and two, there was a blatant love triangle going on. She half expected the twins to be brilliant and Fishlegs to be an idiot.

Fishlegs then looked at Hiccup and asked, "If she thinks dragons are the enemy then why is she sitting on your dragon?"

Astrid realized they hadn't taken off yet but Hiccup answered quickly.

"She thinks she's in a dream, so if you'll excuse me I need to take her on a flight to prove it is not."

Now that everyone was up to date they were about to leave, Hiccup than realized the abnormality and asked; "Why are you guys here anyway?"

They all quickly looked in different directions except at Hiccup and Snotlout was the first to cover.

"Uhh you guys didn't take a lesson at the dragon academy today."

They both saw through the ruse even though Astrid was confused as to what a dragon academy was, but she kept quiet. Fishlegs was the first to break.

"We've all been having strange dreams… about… memories."

Hiccup realized they all had the dreams too, about Astrid being different in the past. He still remembered the first version though, so it wasn't changing anything per say, it was just creating dreams. Astrid thought that maybe they were having dreams like her, but then thought to herself that this was supposed to be that dream, so she thought no more of it. Hiccup then dismissed them as he knew his theory was correct and decided to get this flight over with.

"Ready Astrid?"

She replied instantly but not wholeheartedly believing her own response, "It's a dream, what's the worst that could happen?"

They then took off. It was beautiful. There were no other words Astrid could use to describe the early afternoon view. She was staring wide eyed at this amazing scenery. She knew dragons were innocent, at least in her dream. She knew she had a major crush on Hiccup… 'Where did that come from?' She thought to herself as the latter was resonating in her head. It's only a dream, however she realized how the younger Hiccup was quite cute... she decided to promptly stop thinking and get lost in the view, which wasn't hard at all.

They flew all afternoon and into the night with no words and simply the view. Hiccup felt like it was their first flight together again, except a lot longer. She was filled with the wonder and awe that he had when first taking to the skies. It was like his passion for flying and for her were just set alight again, even though it was already burning high. When he looked back and saw her he was reminded of how much he loved her. At that moment into the evening, slightly more than every other ten seconds when he's thinking about her.

They flew up through a cloud and when they broke its cover, were covered in a brilliant rainbow glow. The Northern Lights!

"I-it's beautiful." She said as she broke the hours of silence. She didn't care how sappy she sounded right now or how romantic this seemed, however there were no follow up statements as she lost her words again at the picturesque colors of the Valkyries trail. Travelling across the sky on white horses and to Hiccup, that's exactly what Astrid looked like with the background glow. A Valkyrie, but instead of a white horse there's a black dragon. The surprises weren't over yet as they flew over a night lit Berk. Astrid opened her mouth in surprise and elation at how Berk looked from the sky. She was going to miss this when she woke up… yet it seemed more and more tangible by the second. If she falls asleep here and wakes up in the same place, she will believe them.

They descended into landing on Berk and when they did, Gobber was waiting for them with his own dragon lying lazily in the forge. Come to think of it…all of Berk looked different with dragons everywhere. Gobber looked pretty pissed with Hiccup. Hiccup realized he promised Gobber forever ago to help him that evening and forgot due to Astrid. Before Gobber made a remark about the two of them being a couple as past Astrid did not need to know that yet, he did like his head where it was…Hiccup jumped in.

"Oh Gobber I'm sorry I forgot! Iit's just there was something urgent that came up and well, Astrid hit her head and has amnesia and…well it's a long story." He rambled all of that in one breath.

Astrid realized he was supposed to be doing something other than showing her around. This is one in depth dream… If it even was a dream. Gobber responded.

"You've come up with better excuses laddy. Look I asked nicely and I expected you to help me as I don't ask often, and besides, you two will have plenty of time to gallivant when ye married."

Hiccup and Astrid froze simultaneously, but she was the first to recover and in complete shock, surprise, and to what should have been way more anger responded.

"Married!?"

* * *

**Ok so it wasn't exactly like how the reviewer suggested but I decided i'd have it as the cliffhanger… And yes ancient Norse did believe in the Valkyries across the sky (at least the last time i checked)**

**Also did you like my title? Referencing the beta reader ftw!**

**Anyway that wraps up another chapter and I hope to see you all next time! (ps i wonder if anyone realized the hidden acronym this chapter :D)**

**Read review Fav stalk I mean follow, knife throw with a spatula. Whatever you want really. **

**Cya**


	5. Dragon Training

**Welcome back. I've been expecting you (not really) mr bond (seriously you read my first line and your not quitting already...)**

**Anyway Hope its been good and thanks 10 times over for my beta reader (NorthernLights94)**

**Time to etch on and continue the story, ps I apologize in advance for cliff-hangaring you in future astrid and then reverting back to here but this one needed continuing. Not sure if its disjointed or not but hey it leaves you itching for the next one right!? :P **

**Anyway review replies:**

* * *

**Jack: Another one is here, Hope you like it :D**

**javiH16: Thanks :P I'm continuing now :P**

**PrincessArien: Glad your interested, There are heaps of things I can do with this yes, however it also opens up a lot of problems as in explaining what it was that caused Astrid to switch, how long it will last etc etc. I will do my best to explain what is going on here without it sounding un-story like or un-exciting :P (for 2nd post) Yeah I thought of that story arc a while ago :P. And I havent heard someone use the word cray-cray in a long time. GJ :D. and for the technical advice... umm, i dont think i did switch mid chapter, i switch at the end of chapters and subtly specify which one it is. If not you figure it out with the events, I wasn't planning on changing half-way through as it would confuse me let alone you but I'll take ur advice into account, Thanks (for the review and the constructive advice)**

**A random person (guest 2): Oh yeah! that was a good guess... in the chapter before I did it too!. you guessed it again. 14 year old astrid again, i think I'll just put in brackets what timezone :P and about my plan for returning/explaining... plan? (looks through armada of notes for a plan of some-sort) Ok heh... looks like I forgot a plan. (Has literally started writing one now)**

**Scorpion6955: Heh, I liked the title/reference to beta aswell. And yeah I did kinda sorta maybe little bit use your idea :P Thanks for the review**

**Somebody105: Sorry to leave you on a cliffhangar but it had to be done :D. Glad you liked where it ended, I laughed at the comment that gave me the idea too! and yeah, its his goto instead of explaining to everyone she had come from the past. However i don't think he 100% believes it himself. And your take on the next chapter would more likely be a take on chapter 7 (Thats right, i wrote a plan in the space of 2 reviews)**

**Foster117: Whats that? No more cliffhangars? How bout MOAR CLIFFHANGARS :P (Sorry but its the only way i know how to end a chapter well. :P)**

**NorthenLights94: My beta is reviewing the story :D (I think it would be hilarious if you reviewed critically about a grammar mistake :D) Thanks for your support and help on my terrible writing**

**Nexarc: (Looks at name, then looks again, realizes who it is) Wow, The very person I got the idea from is reviewing my story! (Is tempted to go on a 'i'm your biggest fan' rant.) Anyway. I also personally agree some parts are not the best but then again I'm not a writer, I do this because well... why not? Can one really have too much fanfiction? I digress. I will try from now on too not rush it as it is a very complex storyline (Totally didn't bite off more than I could chew or anything) And i'll focus on detail, as that is what i've always lacked :P Thanks for your advice (no really, thanks) and Good luck on your story as well (read chap 8, 3 seconds ago, loved it) :)**

* * *

**Now that those are done. Time to get to the story (I'm gonna assume you guys are fine with the replies to reviews the way they are. As nobodies told me otherwise. So yeah :D)**

**I personally loved writing this chapter. Hope you like reading it :D**

* * *

Dragon Training

* * *

Astrid woke up in her 14 year old body again. She was kind of hoping to be back with her fiancé by now. She missed Hiccup, not that he wasn't physically there it was just he wasn't well… hers.

On the bright side she was getting used to being here again. It's a lot simpler life, boring but simpler. It's hard to believe how dragons influenced their lives for the better. She was going to check today, somehow to see if dragons were what they had always been, innocent and friendly. It would be slightly trickier if they weren't because she was not keen on living out those years all over again. Nevertheless she would be prepared for that too, Astrid would change outcomes for the better in that case. Will she tell the others? Maybe Hiccup, but not yet. Things had to stay the way they were until Hiccup had created his bond with Toothless for sure. She would know for certain when he starts getting better at dragon training. After that, she'll follow him to the cove. However today was dragon training, the first day. This was going to be difficult because there were angry caged and innocent dragons in that arena, which would one day (hopefully) be their best friends. She wouldn't attack, she promised herself that she would block and dodge but she would stay out of harm's way for both her and the dragon. Funny how much she'd changed on that subject. How would fourteen year old Astrid react to her being a 'dragon sympathizer?' (Let alone betrothed to Hiccup). The group of teens assembled at the gate as Gobber was just a few steps ahead about to let us in.

"Welcome to dragon training!" He exclaimed as he lifted the gate and walked in casually but eager.

She stayed silent this time, trying to stay indifferent and not rush to the cages and let them all free. She knew Stormfly was right there, a little more than a longboats length away. They all walked in and looked around, the other teens because they were seeing this properly for the first time…Astrid because it was slightly nostalgic as they knocked down the dragon training ring to build an official academy a few years ago. Tuffnut was the first to comment.

"I hope I get some serious burns!"

The other twin was quick to give her opinion.

"I'm hoping for some mauling, like, on my shoulder or lower back."

The twins loved pain, which was evident. Even after there was peace the two went looking for trouble, and when they couldn't find it they made it. Astrid didn't respond so Snotlout made his jest.

"I would want a battle scar like, right near my eye!"

He said wanting a similar scar to that of his father. Spitelout Jorgenson. The man had a cut just above his eye through his eyebrow and another down the same side on his cheek.

However, nobody expected it (save Astrid) but another entered dragon training and finally spoke up.

"Yeah no kidding right? Pain, love it!"

Hiccup drawled sarcastically with his usual wit. The others weren't impressed with his sarcasm let alone his existence and took the chance to taunt him. Tuffnut was quick, as usual.

"Oh great, who let him in?"

She cringed, this was going to be a long day. Gobber saw this and took the opportunity to cut it off and come to Hiccup's rescue, Gobber. The closest thing Hiccup had to a friend at this point. Astrid felt guilt creep up her spine as she fought down the urge to turn Tuffnut's face into a shield decoration.

"Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing their first dragon in front of the entire village!" Gobber said using his hook prosthetic to emphasize the word killing.

Astrid visibly recoiled at this, 'What honor was there in killing them?' She was lucky she was at the back of the group so nobody saw her. Gobber was busy taking attention off Hiccup, however instead of changing the subject Snotlout saw his opportunity to harass as well.

"Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so, does that disqualify him or?.."

The other teens joined in laughing except her and Fishlegs. She was going to make them pay but that's when she realized. Hiccup's been putting up with this for his whole life. He is definitely stronger than they gave him credit for. Hiccup deflated as everyone else turned around and Tuffnut added at the end.

"Can I trade to the class with the cool Vikings?"

Astrid found a lot of this ironic. Not to mention she was going to go extra hard on Snotlout when he asks her out. Considering he stops in the future she might as well lap up excuses to make his day horrible. Gobber saw Hiccup shrink and approached him trying to make him feel better.

"Don't worry, you're small and weak. That will make you less of a target. They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking like teens instead."

He caught up to the rest of the class now and Gobber began talking to everyone again, 'Some inspiration Gobber', Astrid thought as Gobber continued

"Behind these doors, are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight!"

Astrid hoped not, but she would have to endure. Gobber continued and Astrid made a mental note to stick with Hiccup through training, she might as well become his friend now. Well…try too. Gobber went to the first cage and walked down the line introducing each species.

"…The Deadly Nadder..."

Astrid smiled slightly at the thought of Stormfly, her soon to be best friend but it faded as she realized the circumstances. Fishlegs began muttering dragon facts.

"Speed eight, armor sixteen."

Gobber went on, ignoring him

"…The Hideous Zippleback…"

Astrid thought of the twin's dragon, Barf and Belch. (Great names I know but they're not the worst). Their dragons did eventually adopt their rider's traits and the Zippleback was unfortunate enough to start liking danger. Thank the Gods she didn't spend too much time with the twins. Fishlegs however didn't realize he was vocalizing his thoughts and continued.

"Plus eleven stealth times two."

Gobber was slightly irritated now but continued regardless.

"…The Monstrous Nightmare…"

Astrid now thought of Snotlout's dragon, Hookfang. The ferocious dragon was apparently the only dragon for him. It suited him, it also took over Astrid's job of hurting him when he needed to be put in his place. Fishlegs still continued and was getting more excited and thus increased volume.

"Firepower fifteen!"

Gobber hoped one last time he wouldn't interrupt and said another dragon's name.

"The Terrible Terror…"

Astrid remembered the little dragon for its playfulness and cheekiness. They all had a Terror from which she remembers, she had Sneaky. The stealthy dragon that had a playmate in Sharpshot, Hiccups deadly accurate Terrible Terror. She didn't really care about the rest. Even though Snotlout managed to get his dragon to have a thing for hurting him. Again. Fishlegs continued his babbling, loud enough for everyone to hear it now.

"Attack eight, venom twelve!"

Gobber had had enough now and shouted, "Can you stop that!?"

Fishlegs promptly quieted. Gobber finished as he put his hand on a lever.

"And the…Gronckle."

Fishlegs leaned to Hiccup and whispered what she thought was, "Jaw strength eight."

Gobber smiled darkly and only Astrid knew what followed. Snotlout was the first to notice the abnormality.

"Whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first!?"

Gobber simply looked at Snotlout and stated as if it were completely sane.

"I believe in learning on the job."

'Here we go' Astrid thought as the lever pulled down and the Gronckle flew out.

* * *

**Dun dun duuun. Another cliffhangar! How dare I! (ikr) But i needed a place to finish it before there was a 5000 word chapter... I'm thinking of a 2 by 2, two future, two past, two future, two past etc etc etc I'll see if that works out. if not. ill do that sh*t whenever I want XD But I'll subtly specify each one. at the beginning or even in the authors notes. (or the title, tell me what you'd prefer)**


	6. Doctors Speed and Shields

**Welcome back to another chapter. **

**I should tell you that i am still really pleased people are reviewing. Every one review means something too me. Because i thought i'd get none :P (Is also still surprised and elated that Nexarc [The guy that inspired me] Reviewed) :D**

**Without further ado, Ermagerd Review Replers**

* * *

**Malik The Night Angel: what Snotlout do now? Breathe? (I kid i kid) Yeah Snotlout is hard in this as in post httyd2 he's nice and in httyd 1 he isn't. kinda. **

**Krystalslazz: Here the next chapter. Astrid in the past is havin a hard time :P Thats for sure XD**

**how totrain time: Why am I getting compared to Nexarc? I appreciate the advice he gave me and can agree some parts felt rushed (because they probably were) So theres no need to defend me... if thats what it was you were doing(lets be honest, my writing isn't as good as his, I have an amazing beta.) Anyway I do have to atleast start with 'barely moded canon' as that is Astrids initial plan. Dw I will keep it fresh (hence this chapter). Hmm interesting Idea, and there can be multiple versions of what you suggested either, Astrid-in-past doesnt _need_ to have Astrid-in-future Memories as they are the ones affecting the memories, The others are the ones getting effected but I will tell you this, there may or may not be collateral damage from this. What? shhh.**

**a random person: This is like inception I swear, someone (you) reviewed my story which is inspired by Nexarcs story and they end up seeing Nexarcs story and reviewing to see mine hence making the starting point initially for my story see my story and review documenting in short everything that just happened... (Wow) (Ty btw) And next update here :D**

**Flowingcrane3: 2by2 seems to be a decent Idea so it doesn't change every chapter making it forced but its still balanced (I might do the occasional 3-2) Thanks for the support**

**PrincessArien: Well in response to your response to my response (And responding to last chapter review, but that later) I believe that 14 in future Astrid will need to figure out everything first and then it will focus more on the past but your right, Astrid in the past _is_ the focus as its called.. Flashed back, not flashed forward :p and on the technical issue... ****Ahh yeah, Perspective problems, I get that alot :P Anyhow there is a lot in this story i have to deal with, I will try and get it all, peoples reviews are helping alot :D And, you will find out is Pastrid remembers anything when... or if. she goes back. Thanks for the support and keep reading! It keeps me writing! XD**

**Shadowda: It _is_ true that she said follow him to the cove, but there was never anything about not knowing where the cove is. She cannot go without Hiccup as it would disrupt the bond Toothless has with Hiccup if she went before him, and as she doesn't know the exact details of when or where they became bffs she will have to follow him and catch him in the act. And more or less the fact that she wants to help Hiccup not see his dragon behind his back (What would it accomplish). Anyway When i got your review i had already written that part you used in the example about the Gronckle and am glad to say that Hiccups timeline has not been too affected. (yet) However you must know that Gobber was teaching a lesson and was likely to mention that anyway as they should probably know that if their career is centred around dragon killing. Thanks for the advice, ideas and support :D**

**Scorpian6955: Hehehe Don't you just love cliffhangars? Its great because it has the rare ability to make people love and hate you at the same time. That my friend is a gift :P And about updating sooner. Where would the fun in that be if you didn't have to wait XD Jk. I generally wait at least a day because I want time for people to read each chapter and not rush through it if they see theres heaps more chapters that were uploaded in the space of an hour. And I also have a beta reader that lives precisly on the other side of the pacific to me so thats a little delay for you :P So I update as soon as i can.**

**Somebody105: Yeah but at least Astrid knows what to expect from this timeline, the others dont :P The plot points are many. And all in due time you will see it unfold. (that was deep aye...) But yeah all your questioned will be answered in one way or another. Hiccup may be proven completely wrong and Astrid thats flashed back is a crazy dream or... something (Clearly not the case but you get the just).**

* * *

**Ok now that the replies are finished, you can get to the fun part**

**Sroty Tmie... fi yuo cna Raed Tihs yuo crealy hvae a pbolrem (what?)**

* * *

Doctors, Speed, and Shields

* * *

The Gronckle who would later be Meatlug (she hoped) burst out of the cage and everyone scattered. Astrid was the only one expecting it so she was first to dart off. Everyone just assumed it was because of how focused she is… was… she didn't know anymore! Yet the Gronckle wasn't waiting for her to figure out whether or not she's focused. It was angry and everyone knew it. Gobber started teaching the lesson normally, like he does this all the time (he probably does).

"Today is about survival if you get blasted, you're dead."

Gobber was never really that good at inspiring… well, anybody, so thankfully he isn't trusted to lead an army. Luckily Berk only has one as it is only one village. He continued.

"Quick what's the first thing you're going to need?"

The twins were stumped, Snotlout didn't care for it and it seemed only three people in the ring were at least trying.

Hiccup went for a sarcastic remark. "A doctor?!"

Fishlegs was panicking and instantly went to his comfort zone which was spurting facts. Astrid wondered if he would ever run out, would he start over? Regardless he randomly yelled.

"Plus 5 speed?!"

What a ridiculous thing to say! He seemed to realize this because he didn't continue. Astrid took her chance to remind everyone of something she was taught when she was barely old enough to swing a hammer.

"A shield."

It also reminded her that she wouldn't attack, only dodge and survive; at least she could cover it up this time. When they were put into more dangerous circumstances it would be more difficult to disguise the fact that she wouldn't harm a dragon if her life depended on it.

Gobber went on teaching the lesson."Shields! Go!"

He yelled to them, implying Astrid was right. Everyone scrambled to get to their own shield. She picked hers up from a nearby wall while the others scrambled for the ones lying around

Gobber informed them further, "Your most important piece of equipment is your shield! If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield!"

Gobber lifted Hiccup's shield into his hands and pushed him towards the center of the ring. Hiccup looked as scared as the day he saw his father captured by Dagur that one time. She didn't think on it too long though, as the ring was buzzing with activity…and a still very agitated dragon. The twins typically went for the same shield and were bickering as always. Regardless the situation.

"Get your hands off my shield!" Tuffnut yelled.

Ruffnut retorted, "There's like a million shields!"

The Gronckle at that moment was chasing Fishlegs and was bound to notice their bickering at any moment. Tuffnut said the only thing that came to his mind.

"Take that one; it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers."

Ruffnut gained the upper hand now and snatched the shield and smashed it on her brother's head.

She was looking smug while she replied, "Oops, now this one has blood on it."

The Gronckle noticed now and prepared to fire, the twins had no clue. Ruffnut had given the shield back to continue wrestling but was cut short by a blast straight to the shield. They spun to the floor while Gobber stated the obvious.

"Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!"

The two exchanged words of minor confusion but Gobber continued as the two made their way to the side and out of the Gronckle's sightline.

"Those shields are good for another thing: noise! Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim."

Everyone banged their weapons against their shields to confuse the Gronckle. Gobber simply nodded and continued to the next part of the lesson.

"All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?"

Snotlout was unusually focused and tried his best guess.

"Five!?"

Fishlegs the dragon expert seized his moment and called out, "No six!"

Astrid was as focused as ever, she hadn't dulled in her fighting ability and was skirting around Meatlug keeping out of sight for now. Gobber noticed a similarity in the shot limit and decided to point it out and commend Fishlegs.

"Correct! That's one for each of you!"

Fishlegs seemed to decide that this was his lesson now and began teaching. His future dragon (Astrid still hoped) seemed to refute the offer.

"And I really d-"

He was cut off as his shield was caught by a blast and sent flying into the wall. Gobber resumed his position as teacher.

"Fishlegs, out."

Fishlegs began screaming like a madman whilst dropping his hammer and running to the twins who were laughing at his lack of recklessness. Gobber noticed Hiccup hiding behind a wooden panel and called out to him.

"Hiccup, get in there!"

The Gronckle shot at him too but missed horribly and this only made Hiccup slink back further. Snotlout had since completely lost focus and drew his attention to asking Astrid out. She knew it was coming, yet it enraged her all the same.

"So anyway I'm moving into my parents' basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out."

The Gronckle had been aiming at her and Snotlout and she took this opportunity to leap out of the way and leave one target for the dragon. Snotlout. She internally thanked the Gronckle for doing the 'pain allocating job' for her as she regained her footing.

"Snotlout, you're done!" Gobber informed him.

She landed near Hiccup, who had come out of his hiding hole and was now standing next to her. He was not like Snotlout; he didn't hit on her or ask her out even though he was crazy about her, he simply said, "I guess it's just you and me huh?"

He was just as nervous talking to her here as he was in the most serene places. Well, back then anyway. The Gronckle spotted them but instead of following her instinct and leaping, something kept her in place. Hiccup was still there and she wasn't going to leave only him in the dragon's sightline. Not this time. She yelled to him, "Hiccup! Watch out!"

After she warned him she stood her ground, facing the Gronckle, and readying her shield for the blast. Hiccup didn't move as he looked on in shock. The dragon didn't aim at her even as she was closer, it aimed at Hiccup. It fired before she could react and without thinking, she moved her arm to block the shot from hitting Hiccup who didn't ready his shield. Since it was such a surprise, she didn't give him a hostile response. However in doing this she opened her arm up which gave her less resistance, so when the Fireball hit it wrenched her shield from her hands and this shook Hiccup out of his trance as he scurried to the nearest safe zone. Meatlug now zeroed in on her. Astrid had lost her only protection. Much to the horror of the others she dropped her axe as Gobber commented, "One shot left!"

Meatlug didn't shoot her last shot lazily. It chased Astrid to the wall and she was now slightly panicking. If the shot came from a distance she could dodge it, however the Gronckle was faster than her and cornered her quickly as it almost tackled her against the wall. She was now pinned as Meatlug opened her mouth and prepared its final shot. Astrid pleaded barely above a whisper.

"Girl, please!"

Meatlug hesitated and looked at her almost quizzically. This was just enough time for Gobber to put his hook in her mouth and snag her. Surprised, Meatlug fired her last shot but now it was only against a wall and not Astrid. Gobber commented

"And that's six"

Astrid let out a breath she didn't realize she'd held in. Why did she do that? Oh yeah, Hiccup. She now made a fool out of herself in training but she didn't care, not really. She still had the reputation and she was technically second. Gobber wrangled the dragon as he put it back in its cage.

"Go back to bed you overgrown sausage, you'll get another chance don't you worry."

She looked at the rest of the group now who were all panting except Hiccup. He still held his shield but he was looking at her with a perplexed expression that read half between, 'What in the name of the Gods' and 'Really, you just saved… me!' After reading his looks she felt guilty. He shouldn't have had to feel that way.

Gobber was finished his lesson up now, "Remember that dragons will always…"

He then looked at her,"…always, go for the kill."

Astrid just stared at Gobber and then walked over to the wall. Hiccup also seemed confused by this statement. Or maybe it was just by her actions. The rest of the gang gathered their fallen weapons and/or belongings and made their way out of the arena. Astrid stayed behind to check her theory; nobody would be around here during lunchtime. The dragons only ever got fed at dinner once a day and nobody else trained with them except in dragon training.

Before Gobber left he said to her and Hiccup, "You guys won't open any cages, so lock up after ye leave…don't get into trouble, Hiccup." He said to his apprentice.

Astrid turned to look at the wall and waited for Hiccup to leave, he didn't

"Why did you do that?" He asked tentatively, as if he didn't know what her reaction might be.

Astrid turned to face him, for the first time since she got here she looked at him closely. He still had his freckles that covered his cheekbones and nose, and there was a scar on his chin from when his mother was taken, not killed. He stared at her with his inquisitive eyes; beautiful, charming, forest green eyes. She was getting lost in them and almost forgot that he wasn't betrothed to her, she stopped herself after she realized she was leaning closer to him. He stepped back, obviously surprised she would even slant a centimeter or two closer in his direction. She quickly thought of a cover-up.

"Comradery, you didn't have your shield raised. You're lucky you're not toast."

Hiccup was still discombobulated at this but made a remark nevertheless.

"If I was, I'm sure there'd be more than one toast to my death."

She was visibly taken aback by this. How could he be so flippant about his own death? Then she remembered, she may have had a mask of anger to cover up feelings but Hiccup was too late in getting his barrier up. He showed too many feelings and by the time he got his barrier up he was hurt too much and made sarcastic remarks to cover it up. Hiccup was taken aback by… her being taken aback.

He hesitantly asked, "Astrid, are you ok?"

He asked it as if her showing an inclination to caring for him was weird. She suddenly realized it was and another pang of guilt hit her.

"Yeah, fine." She stated.

This would be over soon, she expected. As soon as Hiccup gets slightly better at dragon training she would follow him to the cove and fix this mess with him. She had to tell him the truth, when it wouldn't deter him from his path.

Hiccup, as if reading her mind asked, "What are you not telling me?"

She abruptly looked back as her eyes wandered a bit unbeknownst to her. Hiccup didn't even know her properly yet and he was already this good at reading her? Sure he knew her acquaintance wise but he didn't ever spend time with her! Now he goes and pulls this out! She had to end this before she spilt the beans right then and there.

"Even if I was hiding something, I wouldn't say anything."

She stated bluntly, with a small threat embedded in the line. Hiccup took his leave, slowly exiting as if his world had been turned upside down… it probably had. Astrid waited a few minutes and then looked to the dragon cages, this was about to be the moment of truth. She looked at the Nadder cage.

"Ok Stormfly, let's see what you're made of."

* * *

**And thats it, Next chapter may or may not be Astrid in the future (Very specific i know) Now that it is exceedingly obvious which one I'm going to post next, I bid the farewell good sirs or dames. (Or whatever you wanna be called)  
**

**Read it view it fave it break it live it make it and upgrade it, buy it smash it fix it trade it sub it write it like it review.  
****(Wasn't anticlimactic at all)**

**Cya. **


	7. Chances of survival

**Hello guys and welcome back to the future! so much for my 2by2 attempt as I will only have this 1 future chapter befroe we go back to the past as It will just be too hard to sequence effectively .. you'll get what i mean**

**Anyway thanks a hundred to my beta again (Nothernlights95) for reading it and everything.**

**New chapter time**

**Review Replies**

* * *

**JMAN-of-the-Water-Tribe: Thanks :D I try to make it interesting for people and I'm happy its working, and If you enjoy reading it then I enjoy writing it :P **

**Malik The Night Angel: Yeah I didn't want to make it that Astrid seems like the failure though as her doing that was risky in itself. But m sure ive worked around it XD. And as astrid had gone back in time. there are technically two dragon trainers there already :D**

**Scorpian6955: My very first fic was excatly that, take a few scenes, reqrite with different thoughts, and the popularity of that one was well... Less then adequate :P So i think I learnt my lesson. As a writer I'm glad you understand, As a reader however, As i have been a reader for 90% of my life and barely started writing, I can understand your turmoil :P. (Ps your vivid description made me laugh btw) And its also flattering that you like it so much you are threatening me with bodily harm because I'm keeping you from reading more :P The next chapter is here, not as much of a cliffhanger this time. :P thanks for the support (in a roudabout kind of way XD)**

**a random person: The ordering of my response was off but its the same concept, inception. :P And it was meant to be confusing, because the situation was. I was just bemused thats all.**

**Guest: Im gonna guess your refering to Nexarc? You just said he so Its kinda vague :P (ps why did u tell me the name of my story? Just Curious it doesn't really have explanation) Regardless thanks for the support and glad you took the time to review .**

* * *

**So anyway story time is fun time. (I wanted to qoute fishlegs for the title but didnt have room :P [Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now])**

* * *

Chances of Survival

* * *

_"Married!?"_

_"…"_

Astrid's eyes slowly moved from Hiccup to Gobber, as if one of them would burst out laughing telling her it was a joke. Gobber seemed to come to the realization that she did have amnesia or something like it because he left Hiccup in the battlefield as some would say.

"Ahem, I just… 'ave to… go inside…good luck Hiccup!"

'Not the first time he's made that kind of exit.' Hiccup thought to himself whilst Astrid was trying to comprehend the fact that apparently, she was getting married to Hiccup. It wasn't the fact that he was undesirable, if she were honest with herself she would say he was very desirable at the moment; but it was more or less the fact that she was Astrid Hofferson. She didn't marry; in fact she planned not to! What changed her mind? It would have had to be something important, she must have done it to pay a life debt or something. She realized she was digressing and got back onto the matter at hand.

"Hiccup…" She began slowly.

Hiccup slowly turned to her but he didn't have fear in his eyes, it seemed more like guilt and anticipation. He opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off for the sake of delaying news she probably didn't want to hear.

"Why are we betrothed? Don't withhold or else!" She lifted her clenched hand to emphasize the latter.

Hiccup saw this and knew she wouldn't as Toothless would intervene but he didn't want to hold anything back anymore. If he was stuck with this Astrid he would have to make her feel welcome in this environment. If he got her to remain calm and intact he would figure out where his Astrid was…and whether or not she's stuck in his head while he hallucinated dreams about an alternate past, or something completely different. He spilled the beans.

"Okay, umm, t-to begin, the other Astrid and I have been going out steadily for the past 5 years officially and I thought i-it would be time and yo- she said y-yes…"

He responded, stuttering around her for the first time in a while.

For some reason Astrid was a little upset he didn't refer to 'his Astrid' and herself because she really shouldn't care! How could she say yes?! 'Ugh what is coming over me? I better not be turning sappy just because he's cute!' It was already too late to cut off her thought as she registered what she just said in her head. 'Damn it!' She tried distracting herself by changing the topic; she was about to when he continued.

"Look I know it seems really soon for you, as you just skipped ahead 6 years, but h-hear me out! You don't have to act rash on this…" He cut off again because of the look she was giving him.

Astrid was incredulous, he was trying to justify something that by the looks of it they… he and his Astrid both agreed to! She corrected herself sadly and ignored the look on his face. She was determined to change the subject. At the back of her mind however, a little voice was telling her this might not be such a bad future after all.

"So… what was your father's reaction?" She asked.

Hiccup recoiled in shock and then realized she didn't know. It wasn't her fault but it was still like someone grabbed a knife of grief and slashed at his back. She didn't miss this as she quickly misread.

"He didn't take it too well did he?"

Hiccup needed her to stop, he was fighting back random tears that threatened to drop and he tried telling her

"Astrid he-"

Astrid continued, almost ignoring Hiccup, "Which means we are doing this behind his back…"

Hiccup saw where she was about to go with this and spoke louder to stop her.

"Astrid don't!"

Astrid realized the desperation in his voice and restrained herself as she asked.

"Well what happened then?" She questioned as Hiccup swallowed the lump in his throat to speak properly.

"Well the thing is he didn't take it…at all."

Astrid stared at him for this as he gained his composure, 'Why was this bearing so hard on him?' She thought.

She let him collect himself as he avoided her gaze and said bluntly, "He's dead."

She froze, guilt and regret of changing the subject came first, second was sadness that the Chief… Her Chief… Hiccups father, her apparent father in law… was no more. How could she have been so blind?! He was clearly affected by it yet she assumed what she would and continued talking about it.

"I… I'm s-sorry." She meant it.

Hiccup turned away from her and whispered sadly, "Don't be, it was a year ago… shouldn't affect me anymore…"

She contemplated what this meant for the village… and suddenly it dawned on her.

"Y-you're… Chief of Berk?"

Hiccup faced back at her now and huffed slightly in amusement and replied, "Yeah, can you believe it? Berk's lasted a whole year! So I gotta be doing something right!" He said as a bit of his sarcasm came back.

Astrid smiled at this against her will as she thought about the fact that this meant she was going to be chieftess of Berk. The position never appealed to her much and she never really thought about it, let alone getting married but knowing now that she… Hiccup's Astrid was going to be chieftess was daunting all of a sudden…and exciting! She felt a tinge of jealousy for her future counterpart as she realized this. 'Oh great, I'm jealous at myself for my own future...' She thought to herself, 'Since when do I even want this future? Wait why do I even want this future?!' she argued with herself.

Hiccup was watching her have an internal battle, he could tell by her face that she was doing this. Generally it was during circumstances where it would be to do her duties and ignore Hiccup or not ignore Hiccup and… well that was something he generally kept to himself. However the latter always ended up winning and he was thoroughly enjoying the struggle Astrid was having with herself. Granted he had little idea what it was about, but he had a fair notion that it involved him.

A bulky Rumblehorn by the name of Skull Crusher interrupted their conversation (if you could call it that) as a former dragon trapper arrived in town.

"Hiccup! Astrid! I was doing the scouting job you assigned me to when I had the strangest dream-"

Hiccup cut him off and ushered him away slightly as Astrid seemed taken aback by something.

"Eret, now's not the best time…Astrid is not in her right self."

Eret responded quickly, "What's wrong? Don't tell me that eel pox thing you told me about is spreading!"

Hiccup shook his head and answered swiftly, "Amnesia, we gotta go before she decides it's a good idea to kill a dragon."

Eret nodded but not in understanding as he didn't know why she'd harm a dragon even if she had amnesia.

Astrid was gaping at this man when he arrived. He was exactly her type! He was the perfect representation of what she would find attractive, strong but not overly beefy. Charming, witty and smart with a warriors heart. However, she felt no attraction to him. There wasn't an ounce of attraction to what should be the perfect guy. Why did she find Hiccup so overly attractive and not the physical manifestation man of her dreams? What was wrong with her?!

Eret then got on his dragon and left promptly because a confused Astrid meant a violent Astrid. He'd been hit more than a few times in his stay, regardless if it was only about a year or so that he had been residing at Berk as he had no family… left.

Hiccup turned to Astrid, "There's a lot that's happened. Stuff you wouldn't even believe. There's something else I need to tell y-"

Hiccup abruptly stopped talking, his eyes rolled backwards and he collapsed to the ground. Astrid ran over to him to see if he was okay. Why is she panicking? It's not like something life threatening just happened… right? 'Was he okay?' Astrid asked herself as she quickly inspected him for injuries and found nothing out of the ordinary. He didn't have a fever, she sighed a short breath of relief as this was common in people that were over exhausted and could therefore be deemed not life threatening. She really shouldn't have worried so much anyway. Why did she worry so much? It's quite late and it's not like they had to be somewhere.

She carried Hiccup to his house and assumed nobody would be home. However the light was on and if his father was gone he should be the only one residing there. She wouldn't be until after the wedding. Astrid saw a massive dragon sitting outside the house with yellow eyes, a red tinge all over and a blue stripe just above the upper lip. On closer inspection Astrid would have found out that it didn't have two giant wings, but actually four wings. The dragon was snoozing and when she passed by it eyed her curiously as if it… sensed something, but she continued anyway.

She opened the door cautiously to look at the trespasser. Astrid was surprised to see a middle aged woman with russet hair and green eyes sitting facing the door, but reading a book. She didn't seem like a dangerous person but then again she was not from the village she remembered. Yet nor was that guy Hiccup called Eret.

Astrid opened the door slowly and the elder woman looked up and smiled softly when she saw Hiccup passed out on Astrid's shoulder. The woman spoke.

"Has he tired himself out again? He needs to take things slowly." The woman sighed in a matter of fact tone. Astrid saw the resemblance in Hiccup to this woman and instantly thought relative. It could be his aunt, from another tribe, she presumed.

"I guess you could say that." Astrid replied cautiously, she was in unknown territory and she was probably expected to know who this was. She would play it cool and see where this leads her. The woman spoke again.

"Aye, put him upstairs, he'll get a reprimand in the morning." She said again with the soft smile.

Astrid now knew that this person was taking on a mother like role in Hiccups life; the Gods knew he needs it. Astrid would not bother her much since Hiccup's relative seemed a little withdrawn at the moment. She hastily plopped Hiccup on the bed and left with a simple smile and goodbye.

Valka knew it the moment Astrid walked in, the girl had no idea who she was. She could sense Astrid's body dripping with unease so she was vague and let her pass through quickly as to avoid awkwardness. Valka and Astrid had become quite close but for some reason Astrid was suffering some sort of memory loss. Valka also knew this as Cloud Jumper sensed it too, that warning rumble before Astrid entered was a clear sign the dragon sensed it. Valka would question Hiccup in the morning.

"There's a lot that's happened. Stuff you wouldn't even believe. There's something else I need to tell y-"

Hiccup fell into a slumber; what was happening? One second he was talking to Astrid and the next he had collapsed and passed out. He was dreaming… It was the first day of dragon training, the events whizzed by in his mind like flashes from a dragon's fire. It was the same as his last dream, an alternate memory because he knew the original version had not gone as well for him. The person who was changing the events was Astrid! In the fight she was more cautious and calculated than usual and he knew for sure when she raised her shield to protect him. This was Hiccup's Astrid through and through. He was sure now that his Astrid was stuck in the past trying to figure out what the Hel to do. He kept watching this glimpse into the past and saw Astrid in his place, pinned against the wall and getting the same critical talk from Gobber. When class ended it was different too, everyone was taken aback, especially his alternate self. It was a vivid but confusing dream. However he could still see Astrid as if he was there, asking the questions he asked. He saw the look in her eyes and knew she was going to train her Nadder again. If only he could show her she's not alone. His past self left and he was watching Astrid prepare to open the gate. He tried to speak to her, something, anything to talk to the past Astrid.

He managed a whisper, "Good luck"

* * *

**A few perspective changes so I hope you could keep up with it :P That is another chapter to a close and sh*ts gonna get real soon :P.**

**I hope you liked it and continue to read, If you dont like it then why did you read this far? XD**

**Review Fave invade turkey for no reason, (I mean a literal turkey) and as always, thanks for reading XD**

**Cya**


	8. Voices

**Soz I didn't update yesterday :P I was quite busy and didn't end up getting around to it :P **

**Pls forgive meh. Thanks a thousand to my beta reader again (NorthernLights94)**

**This next chapter is Astrid in the past because well. You'll see why. Something last chapter segued into this one so when I can I will 2 by 2 but when it is for the plot I will switch it up. Thats my chapter schedule. Detailed... i know... Anyway now that your probably utterly confused...**

**Review Replies :D :D**

* * *

**Somebody105: Yes. Lets :P I have to say if i could have a dragon a nadder would be my choice :P. Stormfly had to be my fave dragon (Soz toothless) So yeah, i reckon i'd b the first as ****_everyones_**** fave is toothless. :P Anyway Thanks for the review :D**

**Malik The Night Angel: I needed to do a comparison. Eret seems like something Astrid would have liked back in the day but the comparison shows how much she just... doesn't :P Hiccup is apparently her type XD So it was more her ****_trying_**** to like Eret and failing horribly. Hope it wasn't too much :P (How dare she look at another man!) (Blasphemy) But hey she's 14 XD**

**Snoopykid: Thanks, As much as I like massive reviews with good advice the simple compliment goes a long way :D So thank you again :P (And plus I don't need to answer a billion and seven questions XD) Even though i do like answering them.**

**A random person: Hehe you'll see. No answers here. There won't be anything given away. Because I've totally thought of what im doing. Because I know what im doing... Everything is in control and I am certainly not winging it. No way. Impossible. You cant prove anything! ... (In all seriousness though I ****_do_**** have an Idea :P)**

Scorpian6955: I believe soo far your reviews are the most animate. Descriptive an lively reviews ive read :P And to satisfy the drooling face Heres **a metaphorical napkin to dry it up (in the form of the next chapter) And the next chapter is here so you can continue lovin it :D (Dramatic introductory music with various brass instruments) **

**Ms. Ships A Lot: The next chapter is here! Keep reading because I get enjoyment from your enjoyment (So the opposite of a sadist... Can someone label what the official name is? XD) **

**Krystalslazz: Exciting is a new word :P Its curious (er and curios-er) how people react differently to the same stuff :D Im happy it was positive for a majority of people Including you :) Thanks for the review**

**Jack: Thanks! Here is your order of Turkey and the next chapter (The turkeys delicious. try it).**

**Bteam: Well so far Hiccup is remembering both pasts. The whole point of the story is Astrid well... Changing the past :P So hope you can deal with a little (okay a lot) of variation from the original past. Because as they say. Astrid in the class B-team. (Insert rest of song here) Anyway thanks for the review!**

* * *

**And ow time for the actual chapter. So sit down drink tea, coffee, or don't drink at all and read the chapter :D !**

* * *

Voices

* * *

Astrid was standing outside the pen about to see if dragons were innocent, she really hoped they were. Being sent back in time was having a weird effect on her and she felt a little, scratch that, a lot out of place. It isn't something the mind is ever ready for, something that most people would generally be… unraveled about. Luckily she wasn't most people and could hold her own, however that doesn't mean she isn't affected by it.

Astrid had her hand on the lever when she heard it, a faint, distant voice…"Good luck"

Astrid snapped around expecting to find Hiccup there and was scared out of her wits that she'd been caught. The voice sure as Hel sounded like him! Then when she saw nobody in the arena or up on the railings it scared her even more. It sounded like it was whispered right next to her! She was definitely going insane. Maybe she couldn't handle it as well as she thought.

Hiccup was in his vivid dream, when he managed to croak his encouragement. He didn't expect her to turn around like she'd heard it, she seemed frightened and on edge. Could she hear him? He would find out. Maybe this was just a dream… maybe not.

He spoke louder this time, "You can hear me?"

Hiccup watched as Astrid flinched again and nodded slowly. Hiccup saw her open her mouth to speak but close it again. He noticed that if this was his Astrid in the past, she would probably think she's crazy. He needed to make sure this dream Astrid could hear him though and it wasn't a coincidence.

"Raise your left hand if you can hear me."

She lifted her hand almost instantly; Hiccup now knew she could hear him. This was the moment of truth. She was either a dream person, or His Astrid stuck in some crazy past that was the Gods way of punishing him further.

"What is the name of your dragon?" He asked carefully. Astrid widened her eyes and followed over the question with her own.

"Stormfly... Hiccup is that you?"

Hiccup smiled (internally of course) and knew that his Astrid was stuck in the past, at least in his head.

"How are you faring milady?"

Astrid was confused and surprised; it was like Hiccup was right here talking to her! What was going on? She smiled however as he called her milady, a clear hint that this is the man she was currently betrothed too.

"Hiccup, are you here too? Where are you?"

Astrid looked around again half expecting a tall brown haired man with a prosthetic leg, a handsome stubble and wit to match. But she saw none, the voice however responded.

"I'm in some kind of… dream… are you in the past?"

This was by far the weirdest conversation she'd had in… forever. She nodded while contemplating how the Hel Hiccup could just sleep and communicate with her, that is, if she wasn't insane. Then again she did wake up in the past.

She asked, "I don't know how, but I am. How long have I been gone?"

Astrid could hear the awkward laugh from Hiccup as he apparently was having a hard time saying something.

"Hiccup…" She said dangerously. Funny, even though they both were in a weird dream in the past to future, she could threaten him and get away with it. He shut his mouth and responded.

"Well you yourself have been gone barely a day. However your counterpart has been here to err… replace you?" He questioned himself.

For a fleeting moment Astrid thought he'd replaced her already, but with the confusion in his voice there must be more too it

"Replacement?"

Hiccup seemed to sense or figure out her worries because he quickly continued. "You, well, the you from this time is here. I-I mean it's you, but it's not you per say…there are some things different, it's like you are you but from where you are now but there-" He was cut off by Astrid.

"Hiccup!"

At her shout, Hiccup corrected himself in one rambled breath, "Past you is here and you are in the past. You've switched!"

Astrid motioned a small 'oh' with her mouth as she took it all in. The dragon killing her, she herself refers to it as 'when she was stupid' Regardless, that her was in a time where there was peace with the dragons and she herself is a dragon sympathizer in a time of war with dragons; and Hiccup says the Gods hate him. Astrid also realized what this meant for her earlier self, being betrothed to Hiccup. (That ought to be a shock.) Realizing the loss and gain in Hiccup's life, (How has Valka responded to the old her?) and noticing how attractive Hiccup is. (It must be amusing for Hiccup to watch her fall in love with him all over again.) She contemplated her last thought, Hiccup was really attractive to her for many reasons and not just his looks, but once she got to know Hiccup, unlike her fourteen year old self, she loved his wit and kind nature. Not to mention a winning personality, which she knows will entice her counterpart.

Hiccup was obviously giving her time to think through all of this, not having a clue it was more or less centered about how much her other self is going to love him. (Hiccup has that effect on her) But then as much as she'd like to think about Hiccup all day and talk to dream him, she needed to get a move on.

"I need to train my Nadder before someone wonders where I am."

Hiccup grunted in agreement, "So it's really my Astrid in the past… we will get out of this mess, I promise. I'll find out how to get you back or get me there, whatever happens we will go through this. Together."

It was a really sappy line but she fell for it (she always did). After a small blush and sigh she smirked and replied.

"Before you do that you have an agro… me that needs dealing with." She teased.

Hiccup laughed but the dream was clearly waning, as it sounded distorted.

Astrid stopped smiling and realized her one lifeline to her time was fading too. This was her Hiccup. She wasn't ready all of a sudden to live this life again. Not all of it, and not unless Hiccup was…you guessed it, with her. Hiccup barely got in a goodbye as the voice cut out completely. She was silent for a minute as if he'd come back. He'll probably never have that dream again…or she's crazy and unravelling; she'll never know.

Astrid turned back to her caged Nadder and took a steadying breath. Hiccup knew, she thinks, that she is here, so she is not alone. Does he remember his other past? She should be careful because a lot is weighing on her, not the kind of importance she was expecting. She shoved thoughts like that out of her mind as she concentrated at getting an ally in this hostile past.

Astrid pulled the lever and watched the gate open. Stormfly dashed out expecting to be attacked instantly, but Astrid was prepared for this and raised her hands calmly to show a lack of weapon.

"Easy girl, easy…"

The Deadly Nadder stopped and looked at her incredulously as if saying, 'you're seriously not armed… what else are you gonna attack me with?!' Astrid was getting more confident by the second that Stormfly was in there somewhere because if it hesitated, it could be trained. Nevertheless she still wasn't taking chances.

She slowly approached the dragon, "I mean you no harm, and I'm your friend." She said calmly.

The Nadder noticed the closing distance and shot out her tail spikes.

Astrid slowly moved around, making sure to stay in its eyesight as she approached the tail. She did what she did best, she trained her dragon. She smoothed down the spikes as you're supposed too and the dragon purred positively. Astrid was sure she was in the right world, Stormfly trusted her now and she could create a bond that she already had but the dragon didn't.

She stood in front of it and slowly extended her hand. The Nadder was seemingly mesmerized by the human hand that extended before her and then nuzzled it, showing complete trust.

Astrid had Stormfly, which was ticked off the list…next? Hiccup and Toothless, and then Berk. Astrid had a lot of work to do; maybe her Hiccup would come back and find a way to join her. His father's still alive, Gods! She hadn't thought of that since she was here! His father was still alive and if she remained long enough, he could still be alive! She could change Hiccup's world for the better! This was it, her chance. Her thoughts weren't even distracted by her dragon nuzzling her in surprise of being treated nicely and with affection.

She would not waste it. However she had a lot of work to do.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter (I did). There may or may not be an oc- Im joking I hate ocs. Okay I can deal with 1 or 2 in stories but other than that i wont read it (Im not actually adding ocs.) **

**Anyway Thats that done. What will happen next? (Its another one of Astrid in past. Ps im not sure if "pastrid" Is past astrid in future or future astrid in past. Please specify :P)**

**And before I forget as I should of done this last chapter or whatever: RIP Robin Williams. (no other comment)**

**Review Reply Read R-fave R-follow Regulate Repeat. (They are all r words I swear) And if you don't want to do all those ****_TO BAD_**** you cant be forced but I can bluff!**

**Cya**


	9. Rewriting History

**Time for another Flashed back Episode... Chapter... I wish it was as easy to animate as it was to write (Seriously has anyone tried animating. ) Anyway. **

**My grand master super fantastic plan is done. Kinda. Its still a rough plan but I can wing the smaller details :P Hope you dont mind**

**Now Review Replies**

* * *

**A random person: Robin williams was my fave D: don't know what my favourite movie with him in it was either! And yeah.. thats plan of mine... Anyway This isn't an angsty story so dw I'm not ****_THAT_**** cruel... yet.**

**flowingcrane3: Rest can wait for the t' ( switched letters around from your review... I thouught it was clever...) Thanks for the review :D rest... err wait no longer!**

**snoopykid: Haha yeah... because she ahd a good intention to start with... ( Jokes) There is a possibility it will turn out for the best however. Thanks for the review**

**Malik The Night Angel: Only at select times though, when Hiccup faints and etc he can :P I thought it was cool too :D Glad you like it, I'm gonna keep em coming.**

**PrincessArien: Pastrid = Astrid who is 14 in the future. Got it. :P Wait no. Pastrid is future Astrid gone to the past as she had already gone through it. Okay. There we go.**

**Scorpian6955: Itching for more. Wow havent heard that said by anyone in a while. And ps I believe you don't review everything. I dare you to review every nook and cranny :P Literally. Every letter gets a sentence. (That will probs = a 40 page essay) If your up to the challenge... (jk) The dream connection was a last minute idea. But it worked :D... Me= you have a time travel stor- (scrolls down profile, finds story, reads it from start to finish) Nice! I will review on that I will just finish this first :D. Anyway. moar here**

Jack: Anytime you want turkey I'm the guy you oughta see! (np!) Next chapter has arrived :D

**Somebody105: Time travelling always has this problem, however if there was a lack of changing it would be a story recount not a story :D So. Let the drama continue (and honestly if you were shoved back into the past you wouldn't be able to remember everything let alone keep up an act not to change from the original. :P **

* * *

**After those replies. Sit down relax and enjoy. If that was too lax for you. SIT THE HEL DOWN AND READ IT YOU- (Slammed door is heard and rambling continues in a lower volume and its hard to make out the rest. Assumed expletives)**

* * *

Rewriting History

* * *

It was beginning to rain, no pour as Astrid walked into the Great Hall of the town still needlessly at war with dragons. Astrid found the rest of the teens sitting at the table beginning their dinner. Hiccup wasn't there yet. She was going to sit down when Snotlout flashed a suggestive grin at her. This was one thing she especially didn't miss about the past.

"Hey babe, you did good today, though I don't know why you helped Hiccup, which was our chance to get rid of him. Anyway do you want to sit near me…aargh?!" He yelped in pain before he could finish his sentence as Astrid grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, she made it especially painful for insulting Hiccup.

She might as well stick up for him now. Astrid was glad the Snotlout in her time was a decent person. Snotlout was the most affected by Hiccups rise to fame, not because he was jealous, but because he was guilty. Snotlout had apparently hidden in his 'Viking persona' to discourage that he had a heart. That doesn't however, change everything, and payback was one of those.

After dealing Snotlout more than his fair share of pain, she took a seat next to the twins and coincidently on the opposite side of the table to Snotlout. Gobber approached them and decided now was the time for after class tips.

"Okay, time to go over the mistakes of today. Ruff, Tuff, let's start with ye'. Bickering over who has what ain't going to win any fights, let alone allow ye' to survive it."

Astrid scoffed at this as she knew they really wouldn't learn from this. Gobber then turned to Fishlegs.

"Fishlegs ye' may know a lot about dragons but ye' also need to fight! Facts and stats won't help in a battle!"

Fishlegs opened his mouth to retort but then shut it quickly as he realized you probably shouldn't answer back to a dragon fighting expert. Astrid knew his brain was a crucial part of the team however. He would come in handy, everyone in their team worked well together when they were serious.

Snotlout was next, "Snotlout you would be quite good if ye' weren't busy talkin' people up that aren't interested you."

Gobber had clearly noticed Snotlout's attempts and Astrid's refusals. Astrid could of sworn that, under his breath, Snotlout said a combination of something like 'only a matter of time' and 'look who's talking'. True, Gobber never married, but Snotlout didn't have to be that arrogant… then again what else is new?

It was now raining heavily outside, she could tell because none other than Hiccup had opened the door and entered. She forced herself not to smile at his appearance… yet. A few more days and he would have created a bond with Toothless. 'Hang in there Astrid', she told herself. Gobber turned to Astrid as it was her turn.

"Where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?"

She answered him, herself, "I mistimed my somersault dive, it was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble."

Ruff decided she would give her some sarcasm. Even though they all did a lot worse but she was nit picking.

"Yeah we noticed."

Snotlout thought this was an opportunity to have another shot at Astrid.

"No, no it was great! It was so, Astrid!" Snotlout said sweetly as Hiccup approached the table.

Astrid ignored Snotlout and focused on Hiccup. He was drenched from head to toe and looked confused about something. He probably met Toothless today. Gobber thought that because Snotlout was being nice, so for the sake of it, he commented.

"She's right, you have to be tough on yourself!" Gobber noticed Hiccup now and it was clear that it was his turn.

"Where did Hiccup go wrong?"

Gobber realized his mistake too late as this opened up a multitude of opportunities for harassment. Hiccup meanwhile, ignored the insults and moved to the other table as Snotlout wouldn't let him sit near him.

"Uhh he showed up?" Ruffnut teased.

However, at least Ruffnut didn't go as far as Tuffnut, "He didn't get eaten!"

Funny how much everyone in the group matured over the last few years and Hiccup is the one everyone looks to now. Astrid didn't understand how he could forgive them so easily, they weren't worth forgiving.

However she spoke without knowing it until it was already said, "He's not confident in his abilities."

At this everyone stopped and stared, especially Hiccup. The whole gang was eying her as if she had killed a dragon, or in their case, befriended a dragon.

Gobber was the first to speak, "Thank you Astrid."

He said slowly and uneasily unlike he would have last time. It was more of an incredulous tone. He changed the subject, hitting the twins on the back of the head as he walked by. Snotlout and Fishlegs were will gaping at her. Hiccup looked like he'd been stunned and then slapped.

"You need to live and breathe this stuff! The Dragon manual…"

Astrid rolled her eyes at the old Dragon manual, which would have to be updated again. Rewriting the Book of Dragons would have to be palmed off to Fishlegs, not that he'd mind; Fishlegs would enjoy it. Hiccup finally sat down at his table and ate what little amount of food was on his plate, still looking confused.

Gobber continued, "Everything we know about every dragon we know of."

There was thunder in the distance, Gobber then stated, "No attacks tonight… hurry up."

Finally getting what Gobber was insinuating, the Twins looked horrified. Snotlout looked angry, Hiccup didn't seem to notice and Fishlegs looked like he just received his present on Snoggletog.

"Wait, you mean read?" Tuffnut asked while his sister was even more scared.

"While we're still alive?"

Snotlout was more irritated than anything, "Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?"

Fishlegs however couldn't contain his excitement anymore.

"Oh I've read it like, seven times. There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face! And, and, there's this other one, that buries itself for like a week-" He was cut off on his excited ramble by Tuffnut.

"Yeah, that sounds great. There was a chance I was going to read that…"

Ruffnut finished for him. "But.. now…"

Snotlout was all of a sudden bored with this conversation and stood up.

"You guys read, I'll go kill stuff."

There was a flurry from all the other teens except Astrid and Hiccup. Astrid couldn't care less and Hiccup seemed lost in thought. He was eyeing the Book of Dragons now. Fishlegs was rambling about other dragons as he left, the Twins were bickering and Snotlout was walking proudly as if he was the leader of the group. For now maybe, if she wasn't leading, but that's going to change…soon. Hiccup came over nervously and tried making friendly conversation.

"So I'll guess we'll share?"

This was the first time since he'd entered the Great Hall that he talked to her. She may be restraining herself from blabbing about Toothless and everything, and also confining herself from kissing his charming face...regardless, nothing was stopping her from being his friend.

"Okay then."

Astrid knew Hiccup was counting on, no, probably betting that she'd turn him away. So when she accepted he looked like he'd been stunned and slapped again. She smiled lightly and made room for him to sit. Hiccup tentatively sat next to her, as if afraid he would enrage her if he was looking at the table wrong let alone sitting close to her.

Astrid opened the book and began reading aloud before the situation became awkward. She was going to skip to different pages and then land on the Night-Fury to see his reaction. She'd know if he had met him yet. She looked at the first class of dragon. A Rumblehorn. Once his father's and now Eret's dragon, was the first page she opened up to.

"Rumblehorn, Tracker class dragon with an acute sense of smell. Charges opponents with a heavily armored skull. Also has a club like tail. Shoots barely molten rock that solidifies in the air making it half boulder, half fire. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight."

Hiccup was silent through all of this, still probably wondering why she was acting so nice.

She flipped to another page and read that one, "Timberjack, this gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight."

She read, but in less detail, all too eager to get to the Night Fury. Hiccup hadn't noticed her decrease in detail and took over, turned the page and read the next one.

"Monstrous Nightmare. Stoker class. Can set its body on fire. Lethal claws and one of the most aggressive known dragons. Extremely dangerous kill on sight."

Neither of them was really concerned about every dragon in the book. Flipping to random pages wasn't the best learning method but the book would be rewritten soon enough, she hoped. She decided after about the thirtieth page that it was time for the page turner, (literally) and went to the empty part of the book with the Night Fury.

Hiccup froze. He definitely had met Toothless alright. Astrid realized this whole time Hiccup had been periodically moving closer to her. He was sneakier than she thought, subtly trying to be as close to her as possible. He was too timid to actually try and win her over she knew. However, little did he know she was already his. She read the page.

"Night Fury, speed unknown, size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance. Hide and pray it does not find you." She finished. He seemed to contemplate something. He grabbed his journal but before he opened it, seemed to remember she was there so he feigned a yawn to get her attention.

"I should, ahh really… get to bed…"

Hiccup tried to get away, however she wasn't letting Hiccup leave his own hard fought proximity so easily.

"Hiccup I can tell when you're faking exhaustion. You're not tired." She told him, wondering how he'd react.

He stumbled over himself as he replied, "Aah-err I-I was just thinking, thinking about stuff."

She raised a brow and questioned him further, knowing full well it was about Toothless.

"About?" She asked as she watched him try and change the subject.

He didn't seem to phased by the 'kill on sight' yet so she would assume he hadn't made a bond…yet. She sure as Hel had a hard time not grimacing at the words. He responded, finally finding an answer to her question.

"Why did you stick up for me?"

Astrid realized this must have also been plaguing his mind. It was slightly sad that he was genuinely confused at someone showing basic respect towards him. No wonder he was so timid! She sighed. Hiccup found this out a bit later but she would inform him now.

"Use your left hand next time you fight. I'm going to go ahead and say you're left handed."

Hiccup was still confused, and it was his turn to raise a brow.

"That's it? You stuck up for me because I might be left handed?"

This time she gave him a light glare, more out of irritation than anger. He flinched and slunk down anyway. She sighed again and this time said the truth…kind of.

"Hiccup you're not a bad person… just because you mess up doesn't mean everyone should give up hope on you. I believe… I believe you deserve a chance." She said honestly and sadly as shame came back to her from what she did the first time.

How she was to him when she really was fourteen and what Hiccup was dealing with again in the future. She wished she could of changed what she did. However she now felt less guilty that she could. Hiccup was taken aback at her optimism for him.

He stated one last thing before he left, "Well… you'd be the first… but thank you." He said before turning tail and leaving. Astrid felt even more guilt as she realized by this stage Hiccup had given up hope.

It's amazing what Toothless awoke within him. Confidence, hope, defiance and strength, everything that made Hiccup the strongest of everyone. It began here. Astrid's guilt turned into determination to help Hiccup and right her wrongs. She would change the way she treated him in the past. Astrid might have to live out her teen years again, however, she was going to stand by him until the end. Again. And as many times as she can. Whether Hiccup knew or not.

They were in this together.

* * *

**Tada! Astrid is being nice to Hiccup. PS sorry for the random unnanounced hurt/comfort there. Really it was just too good of an oppurtunity to pass up, Adds detail to story telling and its the style of writing i presume im best at**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed and next chapter coming soon (on sale, for lease not really)**

**Review, Count to Q in Chronological order using colour coding, fave, reply, follow, whatever you want really. I'm not the boss of you, make your own day-um life choices! (yes reviewing is a life choice)**

**Cya**


	10. Mixed Feelings

**Hello and welcome back to another Flashed back Chapter. **

**Thanks a million to my Beta Reader (NorthernLights94) For where would thoust be without you? (That proper english...)**

**Anyway. Should probably cut down on the chit chat (PS over the next few weeks the story updates may be more in bursts as time is limited. Just less in general. Sorry. School. Blame education.) **

**Anyway Review Replys**

* * *

**Storygirl99210: Thankyou! thanks for the review... And in all caps too! Indicates excitement :D (Sherlock Holmes thinking there...) Anyway You can now read moar :P**

**Malik The Night Angel: Only one part D: D: (jk) I don't care if you were reading this for the use of the word realization (as thats the only word i seem to use i have realized) But hey you are looking forward/ Enjoying it so im happy :D ty for the review XD And i will keep on writing.**

**Scorpian6955: Oh but good sir what if i don't know what you mean about every nook and cranny. Its not like its stupid to take everything literally. (Which it actually ****_really_**** is) So its your fault for not being overspecific! Anyway. My review of ****_your_**** story didn't work! So i wrote it again after a spaz attack. (From myself, to myself) For the 'thats your mother' Line. Hah... Yeah... I remembered that... I did it differently :P Moving on. B.o.D (Book of dragons) What was that about the bottom stuff.. Nadders are in sharp class. Thats it? I added a few from the wiki but I didn't know they remastered it for HTTYD 2? Pls tell me where i find this teeth-sinking stuff!? (as always ty for the review :D)**

**Horses-Are-My-Life: Thanks, glad you like it :D. And past of my story i'm keeping unique is the fact that the past ****_isn't_**** changing the future... You'll find out why later. Or maybe not. (Checks plan) Okay still a maybe.**

**A random person: Oh he is, imagine if she came out with the truth and everything. He would be... Terribly terrored (Confused) With the romantic flight scene, that may be different. How? My plans not that detailed. Thanks for remembering to tell me my idea was cool (I liked it too :D) Thanks for your review as always XD**

**A Random Fan: I am making sure the future version of Hiccup remembers both pasts. Reasons? Unknown. (to you) and i would like it to end similar to Hiccupy Astridy fluffiness (or whatever) in the end too! Hopefully there is an end! Thanks for the review. And again, Astrid looking at Eret wasn't competition for Hiccup. :P He was comparison (Who Hiccup just so happened to flatten in that area. Save Ruffnuts opinion) . Thanks for the review :D **

* * *

**With random fans and people reviewing amuck, We'd better begin! (see what i did there? Coz my last two reviewers were a that- and then i did- and it was... I'll shut up now)**

* * *

Mixed Feelings

* * *

Astrid was angry. She didn't know at what. Ever since she'd been thrown into this 'future' everything was turned on its head. Dragons were apparently not mindless killing machines, Hiccup had become chief, a leader, new people had become a part of the village and she was betrothed to Hiccup! Not to mention her future self found him attractive! (Which was not true) She was a mess. She went into the forest alone to throw her axe at more innocent trees. It was early morning, a new day. The fact that she had woken up in the same place and not back into the time she was from was less than comforting. She was stuck there.

She continued her trek alone in the forest until she heard stomps and a twig snap behind her. She turned in a flurry just in time to see her dragon (apparently) following behind her. It was a blue and gold Deadly Nadder that was following her cautiously as if it was trying to be aware of anything that might attempt to harm her. She had tried to sneak away from it, leaving early morning while it was still sleeping and hoping that it wouldn't follow her. She forgot how good their sense of smell was.

"What do you want?" She scowled in her usual tone.

She didn't want company from anyone, she wanted to think. The last company she wanted was a dragon. Sure they were innocent and friendly but she couldn't let herself trust it yet. It was a dragon. What was its name? Stormy… Stormsky… Stormfly!

"Stormfly go back to the village." She eventually sighed.

Instead the dragon just nuzzled her affectionately. It seemed at a glance like a killer that they were all thought to be, but Astrid was having a very hard time picturing it deadly right now as its widened eyes and adorable nuzzling attack didn't let up. She yelped again in surprise as the dragon pushed its head into her arms demanding attention. Astrid was losing control of her hard Viking self as an extraordinarily laugh escaped her lips and she smiled whilst giving it a scratch.

'What's coming over me?' she screamed internally when she caught herself lost in the moment. She was becoming everything she swore not to do, siding with the dragons. She huffed in frustration and pulled away as her dragon crooned in concern and looked… hurt. Astrid was surprised at how well she could detect its emotion. A pang of guilt hit her as she looked at her dragon. All it was trying to do was cheer her up and be her friend, and look what she's doing to h- It! She realized she was literally expressing sympathy for a dragon!

In fact, to rid herself of this horror she will destroy the mindless beast because it was mindless and Berk's enemy; Astrid tried convincing herself as she drew her axe. Stormfly backed off a bit upon seeing this and crooned in worry, concern, and fear. A dragon was emitting fear! She took a step forward and her dragon bowed its head, warbling softly with the occasional squawk and continued lowering its head until it was in perfect striking distance. It was offering itself to her like it had done something wrong. She was slowed by this but tried to continue her rage as it was being bitten away. She tried desperately to think of all the terrible things they did to the village. She fought back tears as indecision and fear bubbled up. She was terrified of this future, it was too quick of a change, and too soon, so she would end it.

She took one last steadying breath and locked eyes with her dragon. But then something within her snapped and stayed her hand. She was frozen to the spot, for when she looked at the dragon she saw none other than herself. The exact same confusion and the exact same fear.

Stormfly was confused as to why her best friend was not herself and scared of her lashing out. When her rider unsheathed the axe she thought it was her fault. It was her fault for not protecting Astrid from going through the glowing thing and now she was going to get punished. She lowered her head and locked eyes with her rider. However instead of seeing the disappointment in herself from her riders eyes. She understood.

Astrid dropped her weapon, the bond between dragon and human reformed. Astrid practically tackled her dragon into a hug. She didn't know what happened exactly, but all she did know was that dragons were what Hiccup said they were. She couldn't bring herself to kill it if her life depended on it. This was one of the quickest transitions Astrid had gone through, one moment she had an outburst and tried to force herself to kill her dragon and the next she was hugging it in happiness and relief that she realized how wrong she was about dragons early enough.

It may have taken more than a beautiful flight, but Astrid was glad she finally saw Hiccup's point of view...took her long enough. All of her stress had reached its climax and had been let out in that experience. She will still take a while to fully accept this way of life and she would cope because she was Astrid.

Hiccup woke from that dream with his Astrid with a start. The dream faded too quickly. Why didn't he get more time?! His leg was sore as he forgot to unclasp his prosthetic. He then remembered he didn't go to bed in the conventional way. He must of looked like such a wreck to the Astrid here. He also realized she must of met his mother…that would of gone down well. He cautiously made his way downstairs only for a figure to enter through the front door.

"Oh! Hey Ma…before you say any-", he was cut off anyway.

"I know you feel like it's your duty to make sure everything is running smoothly but this does not mean you can overwork yourself. Astrid had to drag you back here by herself!"

"I was not over-exhausted, I passed out!" He quickly retorted.

Valka raised an eyebrow, "Sure… anyway what's happened to Astrid?"

Hiccup grimaced at the fact his mother changed the subject when he wanted to talk about his dream; however he also needed to explain this.

"Errr, ahh okay long story."

Valka straightened slightly and responded softly, "Go on, I've got time."

Hiccup told her the truth, if anyone would believe his theory his mother would. Maybe Fishlegs, as he adored outlandish theories. His mother listened attentively to the whole story, including his dreams and the other's dreams. The whole story was quite long so he left out the little parts about him and Astrid's miscellaneous time together whether in the dream or on a romantic flight. He stayed focused on the main points and after he was done, his mother was silent for a while.

"So what you're saying is the Astrid we've got now is from the time where we killed dragons?"

Hiccup nodded slowly. Valka laughed slightly, which confused Hiccup.

"Well you've changed her mind quickly haven't you?" Valka finished.

Hiccup stared; Valka decided an explanation was probably due.

"Well she's been docile enough around all the dragons I've seen her with, so whatever you did you did it right!"

Hiccup blushed slightly but nodded none the less. Had he really changed Astrid's mind so quickly? He remembered back to when she thought it was a dream and more specifically had no filter when it came to her thoughts about how attractive he was. He smiled as a new found confidence was planted within him. His Astrid had a little fun teasing him in the past. He would have a little fun now. He was going to set a few things straight today, but first…he had an Astrid to woo. He said a quick goodbye to his bemused mother and left the door with Toothless not far behind, he got on his back and took off into the sky.

He informed his dragon, "What do ya say bud? Want to go find Stormfly and Astrid?"

Hiccup would be able to see from the air where she was, his dragon wasn't a tracking dragon but he had incredible eyesight. Toothless huffed in response and took off with all the speed of a Night Fury.

Astrid was spending quality time with her dragon. Excitement of having a dragon friend taking rapidly over the fear of being eaten by one as she discovered. Dragons weren't so bad after all, in fact they were magnificent. She would make it up to Hiccup for being so skeptical about dragons. She was now curious at how the village came to this; he had a lot of explaining to do. She ended up thinking about Hiccup again, except instead she didn't fight it. She wanted to see where her thoughts would lead her as she scratched another spot on her dragon that made her squawk with glee. Hiccup was quite dashing all of a sudden; his new found confidence was mesmerizing and his kind nature was adorable. How did she find herself drawn to him so quickly? Last she remembered he was a scrawny boy who she'd barely paid attention to… maybe if she had gotten to know him…

She didn't finish the thought as a black shadow zoomed overhead. The unmistakable shrill whistle of the Night fury kicking instincts into place. There was no-one around so instead of shouting the warning she whispered to herself, "Night Fury! Get down!"

However instead of a purple blast of death decimating the area a russet haired boy and onyx dragon landed near her. He was no longer russet; his hair had darkened into a more brunette look now. Hiccup smiled at her in a way that made her stomach flutter. Since when does Astrid's stomach flutter?

"Hey, how are you faring?"

He had to physically pinch his arm to stop himself for including 'milady'. Astrid was frozen and could barely think straight, where had this come from?

"Uh, f-fine thanks."

Hiccup fought the urge to burst out laughing as he'd barely said a sentence and he was making her like this. Also the fact that he was holding his own and she was stuttering for once made his ego boost slightly. However he was never self-absorbed, so by ego boost it probably means he could hold up this confident display for an extra three seconds before breaking down and rambling, stuttering and violently shaking from nerves. Her blush was a clear attacker to his strong display as it wavered almost instantly at how beautiful she was when attracted to someone. Let alone him. However something that now crossed his mind and shattered his smooth approach completely is the fact that this was Astrid when she was fourteen. There's gotta be something wrong with that.

Astrid didn't catch on to his smooth attempt nor its break as she was trying hard to think straight anyway. How did Hiccup do this to her? It was like he had been blessed by Baldr to be the most attractive being in the world to her. Gods did she just say that out loud? No, no she did not. Astrid couldn't like him, he was older than her. However if she ever made it back to her time she would pick him before he ripens so to speak. He seems to be the same old Hiccup, deep down. Even though she didn't really know his younger counterpart, she came to the conclusion that Hiccup got his chance to shine and obviously succeeded making him a natural leader and more confident. Hiccup was a late bloomer.

Hiccup shook off his unwanted thoughts and decided fun time was over and answer time should probably begin. He was the first to speak out of the two, as Astrid was still dazed.

"I assume you have questions, I've come to answer them."

Astrid shook her head from her guiltily and pleasurable thoughts to focus on a question that was bugging her.

"Where did your Aunt come from and why did she come?" She said cautiously hoping it wouldn't lead into a conversation about his recently deceased father.

"Aunt?"

Astrid was confused and realized it must be someone else. A thought crossed her mind but she dismissed it.

"You know that lady in your house from last night…" Astrid prompted.

Hiccup caught on to what she was saying and laughed nervously.

"Well you see that's uh, that's not my Aunt but we are related. She's umm well…long story short, she's my mother" He stuttered out his reply.

Astrid's eyes widened, even though the craziest part of her mind secretly suspected it, it was still a shock… 'Hiccups Mother was alive!' She thought incredulously.

'This place just got a whole lot weirder'.

* * *

**You said it Astrid! Anyway. This brings another chapter to a close and how rude and cruel of me to leave you on a cliffhangar for something you wanted this chapter aye!**

**(I believe this is que for. Qoute: **WILL TEAR YOUR LIMBS APART AND SLOWLY AND SAVAGELY BUTCHER THE REMAINDER OF YOUR BODY **)**

**Ouch, wouldn't wanna be that guy... (oh wait)**

**Read Review Randomly change the font for the last two sentences of your chapter. Fave Follow**

**Cya**


	11. Explanations

**Soooorry pls don't kill me! At least i gave warning about the serious lack of chapters, I miss writing them and I actually had this ready to go but a 12 hour work day tends to let you forget things. For the next 2 days... **

**ANYWAY I will try and at least have 1 every few days but there will be a lot of 12 hour days coming up as well. Thats what you get for signing up for something 6 months prior to finding out when what and where your doing stuff...**

**Anyway Time to reply to Reviews :D**

* * *

**Critical Bloom: Haha... Procrastinating. Where'd you get the idea im the kind of person to do that... (totally is) Anyway glad you like it and again im sorry for not posting! Too long!**

**Scorpian6955: "Wow, you really like to use my quotes on this, don't you?" No, i don't quote you... Anyway I didn't know there was a dragon class wiki :P i just searched skull-crusher and it had info on the httyd wiki :P And i didn't know the Nadder was 2 classes (Its just that special) :P Anyway I enjoyed reading your time traveling (tt) story as it was more comedic than serious like mine. It had a nice touch of breaking the (5th?) wall and have you talking to the characters. XD Next chapter finally here**

**a random person: Past astrid accepted stormfly and past stomfly accepted future astrid :D What a coincidence! Anyway With the romantic flight scene (ps any1 noticed the 'roman' in romantic? curious...) it is kinda a heavy request so i may implement a better version of the first one i did XD 'twould be nice.**

**Foster117: Its okay, I assumed you were still reading as I get more views than reviews :P. Happy your concerned enough to assure me :D However. Christmas is coming up... Just sayin...**

**Mypettaylor1: Yeah well I try my best, at points in the story I wonder is the characters are ooc or if this should happen etc etcbut in the end with my (amazing) beta reader and positive reviews I must be doing something right :D And if someone has noticed I make small subtle references to other fics ive read, just a small occasional nod. :P see if anyone can find one (besides the whole nexarc plot take thing). Thanks for the review :D**

**Malik The Night Angel: Good to see you enjoyed reading it :D The re-connection thing with stormfly was quite hard to right i'll say that. :P and yeah the price of being sent to the future is having no idea who anyone is thats new :P.**

* * *

**Anyway with surprisingly less hate-mail than i thought i'd get for taking my sweet ass time the chapter!**

**(read and enjoy young Padawan) [side note 'padawan' isn't considered a word so my spell check wants to make it panda...]**

* * *

Explanations

* * *

Astrid was staring wide eyed at Hiccup. A light headed feeling suddenly coursed through her. She may be fourteen, but she knew Hiccup's mother was taken by a dragon during the war and died.

"How di-"

Hiccup cut her off, "She wasn't dead, the dragon never killed her and she spent twenty years away to help, save, and protect the dragons. When I found her she didn't believe Berk could change…it did."

Astrid was impressed that he explained it all in one sentence, almost as much as Hiccup was. Two ravens flew overhead barely noticed by the two. Hiccup went on to try and explain everything to Astrid.

"Many things happened in these last seven years, in case you couldn't tell. Any more questions? I'll allow you to deal with the shock of each one respectively."

Astrid, despite herself, found it amusing he was allotting her time to feel shock. The light headed feeling didn't leave her so she decided to get a smaller question out of the way.

"Who was that Eret guy?"

Hiccup laughed so Astrid raised a brow, "He's reasonably new, he used to be our enemy, much like everything else on the island. Isn't that right Toothless?!" Hiccup said obviously avoiding the details of the question.

Toothless was playing with Stormfly since he'd landed, and at his name, stopped. Stormfly seemed to be playing halfheartedly for some reason and walked over to Astrid. Toothless however, bounded over to Hiccup almost bowling him over.

"What- Toothless? I asked for confirmation not an attack!" Hiccup laughed as Astrid was nuzzled by her dragon affectionately. She hugged back and at this Hiccup stopped.

"Formed a bond did you?" He asked knowingly.

Astrid realized how sappy she was looking, coughed, and stood up straight trying to put back her Viking demeanor. However for some reason it was cracked and failing her. 'Never happened before' She contemplated frustrated.

Hiccup promptly burst out laughing like acting tough was sappier than hugging a dragon.

"Oh Astrid, dragons are sensitive creatures, even if you pretend not to be…"

Astrid was caught red handed and he knew it. Astrid however blushed and looked away slightly as a compassionate Viking was a weak Viking… right?

"…and if dragons don't get what they want, they tend to become… naggy."

Astrid raised a brow and looked at Hiccup, not paying attention to her Nadder who was lowering herself down to the ground.

"Naggy? That's the best word you could use? What's that supposed to m-?"

She never finished as her Dragon decided that was enough talk and licked her endlessly. Astrid laughed uncontrollably and teased her dragon back as if it were second nature; she really was a fast learner. Hiccup was watching bemused and amazed at this girl who twenty four hours ago was against the idea of dragons and Vikings working co-operatively. Man, he CAN be very persuasive.

When Astrid had calmed down and Toothless had retaken a satisfied Stormfly's attention again, Astrid stood up and wiped saliva off her brow.

"I see what you mean… what was that about me being sensitive by the way?" She said threateningly, yet her grin was betraying her. Hiccup smiled as he knew this tease. He knew she wouldn't know he knew this tease however, as confusing as it sounded. He put on a slightly intimidated act and replied with a purposeful stutter.

"Ahh, wh-what? Wh-en? I did?" He said as Astrid thought she had the upper hand in this already.

She continued, "You said I hid my 'sensitivity', you saying I am sensitive?"

Hiccup pulled the trigger to his trap which sprung on Astrid; he caught her off-guard.

"Yes milady."

Astrid froze…she had NOT been expecting this. He just turned around and admitted it! What's more, he added 'milady' onto that. She should have been angry, however her damaged Viking demeanor somehow turned into rubble rather than a wall and she simply melted.

Hiccup really didn't think it'd work as well as it just did. He expected it to catch her off guard and slow her down. What he didn't expect was her hugging him. She may be the girl her loved, but was it really right for him to be in love with another version of her? Or something? It was a confusing topic; he can already imagine the conversation.

'Hey Astrid, I fell in love with another version of you in the future, you don't mind if we kiss right?' He said in his mind, and laughed internally.

Astrid was still in his arms so he parted them, she smiled lightly and she looked… paler than usual. Normally he wouldn't comment, but something made him..

"Astrid are you feeling alright?" He asked in a suddenly more serious tone. Astrid responded by nodding her head and replying weakly.

"Fine, why do you ask?"

Astrid was feeling lightheaded since near the beginning of the conversation. She didn't know why, this Hiccup may have an odd effect on her but it wasn't strong enough to reel her head this much! She wasn't going to let him know she was struggling to stand.

However this plan crashed the moment she stepped backward from him, she lost her balance and collapsed. He caught her and suddenly hoisted her into his arms. When had he become so strong…? She felt like she'd had too much mead. She had only ever been in that state once when she was thirteen by accident, and she would never drink again because of it. She not only felt terrible after, but it hindered her battle training schedule.

"Astrid you are not okay, I'm getting you to Gothi."

Hiccup broke Astrid from her thoughts; she was too weak to protest as he got on Toothless and whistled to Stormfly who came quickly to Hiccup, concerned for her rider for the second time that day.

"Follow closely Stormfly." He didn't need to say it but he was going to anyway.

They arrived at Gothi's a little while later as it was a quick flight to the top of Berk nowadays, with having dragons available. Gothi didn't have a big hut as it was not a prime piece of land one could build on. They landed with haste and the mysterious old woman opened the door slowly to see four figures, two dragons and two riders on her porch. Hiccup gestured to Astrid and Gothi looked at her, closely. After what seemed to be realization of some sort, she ushered the two inside.

Astrid was laid down on a bed as Gothi got to work, pulling out jars and bottles instantaneously as Hiccup was watching Astrid, who was barely conscious at this stage. Gothi seemed to see something, maybe it was something that needed to be acted upon fast.

Stormfly nudged her head through the door slightly only to be pushed back by Hiccup.

"It's okay girl, she'll be fine. Gothi knows what she's doing." He told her calmly, as if the dragon could understand human speech. However she did calm down and lay beside Toothless who was looking worriedly at his rider.

"It's okay Toothless, keep Stormfly company."

Toothless grunted sadly and lay down as well. Hiccup re-entered to see Gothi nose deep in a book. What was that woman doing? It clearly wasn't a simple problem, what was wrong? She had been fine until today, maybe it was exhaustion? Shock? It couldn't be, Gothi was way too focused and serious for it to be something as mild as that.

Astrid locked eyes with Hiccup and without knowing it he was all of a sudden closer to her.

"Am I going to be okay?" She whispered to him.

What could Hiccup say to that? He had no idea if she was, he didn't know what it was, he responded without telling too much of his worries.

"We don't know what it is yet, so don't panic…"

Astrid smiled softly and replied, "That wasn't the question."

Hiccup nodded in understanding and looked at her apologetically. There was nothing he could do but be there for her, she seemed to only be weak at the moment. Gothi mixed a foul smelling concoction together and was now waving it in front of Astrid's face; she tentatively swallowed it all with a struggle. She was quite weak now and she didn't improve. Gothi's eyes then widened as she started searching over Astrid with a determined look on her face. Hiccup was getting more worried by the second. Was she injured?

Gothi had turned her over now and was searching the back of her until she found something. Hiccup couldn't see what she pulled out, but it seemed small. Astrid relaxed after this and Gothi remade the concoction which seemed to help this time. Hiccup went to see the object that was causing all the trouble. It was a poisonous plant probably, but when he saw it he froze.

There it was. The dart.

The dart he had found before it burned up in the silhouetted scorch mark of Astrid. Except this one was green and it looked more corrupt…

…more sinister…

…more…urgent.


	12. Scorn and Fly

**Welcome back, This is the second one I had stored and I should be writing again (eventually) soon. So here is another chapter in flashed back (Yay or nay depending on your opinion)!**

**So I watched httyd for the bazillionth time to get this scene right (up until it changes) so I thought i'd just tell you that. (I rather liked the transition I made)**

**Anyway Review Replies**

* * *

**Clare: :D Happy to see someone else (who has been unfortunately sucked in) enjoys it :D Keep reading (because ill keep writing :D) Thanks for your review**

**Storygirl99210: Awesome review :D Its hard to have a decent response to a 1 word review however. All I can say is glad you like it and thanks :D Hope you don't mind**

** 1248: Yeah, things have coincidentally gotten better and more organized since I wrote a plan (Thanks person who prompted that again) anyway thanks for your review :D**

**Malik The Night Angel: Well hey they both get their fair share of teasing :P And will keep on writing. :D Here is proof**

**Scorpion6955: It appears you've calmed down enough to not threaten me with bodily harm when I use cliffhangars... but then again its the only ending I do so yeah. Guess you get used to it. Anyway: "And yes, you do quote me!" ... I do not! And I don't need your copyright, I only ever quoted you... once. (That once is up for interpretation)**

**javiH: Its funny because someone said awesome in one word but you actually went to the detail to state that you only have one word (Not that the other persons review isn't appreciated just saying) Also, isn't it ironic that by saying you have one word you waste 3? :P Anyway thanks for the review :D**

**Guest: Sorry to bust bubbles and kill buzzes but the ravens were just birds I knew resided in the general area... ... ... Okay i'm not fooling anybody. (People seriously stop guessing right do you know how shattering it is thinking you were suttle then people point it out like its a fireworks display?) okay maybe I over exaggerate that but hey, I thought it was sneaky. So now everyone knows the birds were an odin reference. Okay. See if you can pickup any of my previous and or future ones. (Challenge accepted?) Thanks for the review btw**

**Dream it write it: Amen to your name :D Anyway thanks for the support and at popular demand I have updated (okay true I would update it if one person liked it but not the point) :D**

**a random person: Patience young one. All good things come to those, who wait. (Cue mother Gothel laugh). Anyway new chapter and thanks for the review :D**

* * *

**Now Time to Storm the fly, Tooth the less, Hook the fang, meat the lug, barf the belch, read the chapter and most importantly, enjoy.**

* * *

Scorn and Fly

* * *

They had all come back for the second day of training in the dragon arena. It was a maze today; they were all put in random areas in the maze, separated purposefully so they would have to link up later. She hadn't seen Hiccup since the encounter last night. Not even when they had entered as he had been late and hurriedly rushed into position.

The gates had opened and guessing by the squawks she knew it was her dragon. Her Stormfly was being subjected to this. She didn't know if she could feign attacking her own dragon, even if she was sure Stormfly wouldn't get hurt. She was wandering around the maze somewhere so she was cautious in how she moved about the arena.

Hiccup was nearest Gobber, who was up on the railings and Hiccup had started speaking,

"You know I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies, is there like another book or- or a sequel? Maybe a…a little Night Fury pamphlet?"

He didn't get to say more as Astrid's dragon opened fire, melting his axe clean off its handle and causing Hiccup to focus on survival, not questions.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed before darting off.

Gobber started to teach the lesson after a reprimand for Hiccup.

"Focus Hiccup, ya not even tryin'! Today is all about attack! Nadders are quick and light on their feet; your job is to be quicker and lighter." He explained.

Fishlegs was the next unfortunate soul to be found, so Astrid finally got a peek at her dragon that was on top of the maze, clever girl. Fishlegs panicked while blocking and rambled.

"I'm really beginning to question you're teaching methods."

Funny how Fishlegs only decided now was going too far…like teaching them with actual danger was normal. Then again, they were Vikings and crazy was their family motto. Astrid had now found Hiccup and joined up with him much to his surprise.

"Look for its blind spot, every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and Strike!"

Gobber continued as the twins then ran into it. They had obviously found each other and despite their differences joined together. However that didn't stop the bickering.

"Ugh do you ever bathe?" Ruffnut gagged.

Tuffnut was offended, and retorted while maneuvering to stay in the blind spot, "Don't like it then get your own blind spot!"

They continued to argue while bumping and pushing each other. Eventually their fight escalated so much that they both forgot about the dragon and head butted.

Ruffnut fought back, "How 'bout I give you one?!"

Ruffnut realized Stormfly was just about to fire and grabbed her brother and pulled him out of the way just in time. Gobber was amused at their lack of thinking when it comes to danger.

"Blind spot yes, deaf spot? Not so much."

Snotlout had since found Astrid and was following her like a hungry terrible terror. Hiccup was halfheartedly with the two, trying to find an opportunity to continue asking questions. They ran past Gobber but Hiccup slowed down. Astrid turned to go back instead of worrying about when she would get a clear shot at the dragon. Staying together was most important in battle anyway. Hiccup asked a question while Astrid slowed down and turned around, trying to leave Snotlout to go ahead.

"Hey, hey, so how would one sneak up on a Night fury?"

Astrid started moving back towards Hiccup when Snotlout grabbed her arm. She turned to hit him but before she did he said, "Leave useless. We don't need him, he'll slow us down!"

Astrid froze. How dare he?! This drowned out all other sounds but her breathing.

Even Gobber's voice was almost inaudible, "No one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale, now get in there!"

Astrid turned fully to face Snotlout now as Hiccup replied, "I know. I know, but hypothetically…"

He didn't get to finish as he heard someone thud to the ground. Astrid had just punched Snotlout in the face as she struggled not to yell, "You're the one slowing people down Snotlout!"

There was a moment of shock but the dragons hiss from somewhere brought everyone back. Everyone, even Snotlout (After a few moans of pain) then continued the training as it seemed it was her determination to be the best that fueled that. After a few seconds of everyone getting back into training, she walked over to Hiccup and simply said, "Come on."

He nodded but this time switched hands, he took off the shield and put it in his right hand and his now unusable stick in his left. Snotlout looked confused as if saying with his eyes 'How's that gonna help?' Nevertheless, Astrid smiled at this, as it shows he trusted her. They were about to check around a corner when her Nadder popped out of it. They didn't have a chance to roll across the intersection in the blind spot, it was too late for that opportunity. However Snotlout had gone ahead and had room so he called out in jest,

"Watch this babe, you'll see how good I am!"

He threw his mace at the dragon and missed horribly. The dragon turned to Astrid giving her a sympathetic look as if saying 'How do you put up with this guy?' causing a small smile to hit Astrid lips. Hiccup was standing next to her expecting the Nadder to attack but it then turned back to a now terrified and weaponless Snotlout whom Stormfly chased like a toy.

After Hiccup's breath steadied a bit, all that was heard was Snotlout's shouts and yelps in the distance. He turned to Astrid, "What was that?"

Astrid looked at him with a raised brow, he continued, "It was like the dragon knew not to attack you…" he finished, looking as if he'd said the stupidest thing in the world…he probably felt he had.

She forced a laugh and put on an act, "Good joke, it probably just sensed more fun in chasing Snotlout around."

This made Hiccup smile, however this small moment was cut short as Snotlout turned a corner too late which caused Stormfly to do the same. It knocked over a maze wall which caused a domino effect. Snotlout jumped and hid under a fallen wall, leaning against the arena walls. However, Astrid and Hiccup were too late in maneuvering and a wall trapped them both underneath. Hiccup was closer so he fell first...conversely, it was on top of her.

To make matters 'worse', the wall was pushing them closer. Astrid almost laughed at the situation, however nice it was, Hiccup looked scared out of his mind because he thought he was dead once they were helped out of this. Astrid looked at Hiccup and couldn't stop herself anymore. She managed not to give him a heart attack but only by kissing him on the cheek instead. Hiccup froze and stared at her and Astrid smiled, clearly showing him her feelings…but that didn't mean he was going to believe it.

"Wha-a? Ha-ha, who put you up to this?" He asked sarcastically.

Astrid wasn't going to have a self-conscious argument with him so she bit back, "Well actually the wall put us down and I'm not sure if it was planned." She retorted with a smile on her lips. Before he could retort, the wall was lifted up with a few cat calls from the twins, as they were in… an embarrassing position. Hiccup and Astrid turned red and quickly scrambled off each other, Astrid rather reluctantly. Hiccup looked around for when they would start laughing at him and saying how Astrid was put up to it or something…but none of it happened.

"Anyway that is how a Nadder is in battle." Gobber said obviously. He continued the lesson without them as Stormfly was already in her cage again. Snotlout got visibly angry and jealous with Hiccup for being in that position with Astrid, so he commented on it.

"Useless, this whole thing is a joke to you isn't it? I mean whose side are you on really? You destroy the village, you are worth nothing to anyone, and I wouldn't be surprised if-"

A punch to the stomach stopped him in his tracks as Astrid left him groaning on the floor. She simply then turned to the others who were wide eyed at her defending Hiccup…again.

She gave a nod this time and left simply without another word. Hiccup was going to see Toothless any day now…she knew it. Astrid was walking back to her house while the other teenagers walked far behind her. Hiccup had since snuck off and she was going to keep up her act for the rest of the day.

She went to do her chores but felt odd. It was as if someone was watching her, it was the most unsettling feeling. She looked around and saw nobody as she cut the wood for the fireplace in her backyard. There was nobody around, sure there was a fly buzzing near her but that was it. This fly was then promptly snatched up by a black bird. The unsettling feeling disappeared when Snotlout came around the corner.

'Oh great, that's what I was disturbed about.' She realized. Seeing that now she had a sense for when Snotlout came around, he smiled and winked at her much to her distaste.

"Hey Astrid, I was thinking about what you did earlier and I know why you're sticking up for useless." He said while smiling in pride.

Astrid rolled her eyes and then said dryly, "It's Hiccup, and what do you think it is?"

Surely he didn't know, if he did he wouldn't be acting so calm about it.

He said with one breath, "You're disguising your love for me by making me jealous, going out with my cousin!"

'Oh by the Gods' Astrid thought to herself…she missed the Snotlout from her time.

* * *

**And thats another chapter finished, Hope you enjoyed, because if you didn't, then I'll... I'll... Come to terms with my failure as a write to portray an interesting message to my audience that sparks enjoyment and inspiration within them**

**(Deep man... deep)**

**Anyway. Snotlouts dead Astrid's annoyed with Snotlout and is also sick on a table Hiccups meeting toothless and panicking for astrid, And everyone picked up on the Norse Mythology reference. (Damn you!) (Not really)**

**Review, Enjoy, Be caught Huginn strangers, Read, Fave, Follow.**

**Cya**


	13. Revealing Information

**Okay it appears I've lost the option to do the line divider thingy... WTF... Underscore spam it is... Nope nevermind. I can do it again. Ugh. **

**Anyway I apologize for my scattered and minimal updating, even thought i kinda sorta warned you about it. This really delayed stuff will go on for about another week. So hang in there! After that back to 1ce every few days. Anyway Should probably get to my review replies**

* * *

**Calamite: Well. It was the end of the chapter. Plenty of chances for literal Snotlout bashing :D and yeah, poor astrid, Dem darts have a sweet spot for her XD Next chapter here :D**

**flowingcrane3: Request accepted. And thanks for the support :D**

**Malik The Night Angel: Everyone seems to want Snotlout in pain D:. Anyway, Heres the next update, I hope you enjoy :D As always thanks for the review**

**storygirl99210: Astrid changing the events of the movie was the Idea :D. I hope you like what I have in mind :P Thanks for the review**

**GwuncanGirl0203: Yep, the requests for a pained Sntolout are through the roof :D. And I don't really have a reply for the next part. Besides a thanks and a fist pump at my ability to make people feel things... :D Thanks for the review (Oh, and yes, awwwww)**

**a random person: Yup, Snotlout is that ignorant/arrogant guy isnt he :P I think he smoothed out in the sequel tho :D. And there was a norse mythology reference in prev chapters... :) Thanks for the review**

**Horses-are-my-life: I DO need to update faster, i wish I could but ya know... people expect things of me. And its not cool. But next week ill be back to normal updating ... frequencies... But yeah, for now itll b few and far between. Thanks for the review**

**Scorpion6955: ya see I was going to say something like Im trying not to use cliffhangars as a default ending or something but the truth is that was just a failure to deliver the thing I always do. Soo good on me. Heres more cliff hangars :D And I enjoyed writing the love on the battlefield part 2. Not to mention this chapter. :D. Thanks for the review.**

**Jack: Thanks! Glad you took the effort to review! (Ps that sounded sarcastic so I want to point out that it is not.) Thanks for the review :D**

**Krystalslazz: I has now updated, sorry its not soon but better late then never. And thanks for the review :D**

**Shadowda: Well someone knows their mythology. Shhh. I'm still trying to scavenge the last bit of subtly for my reference! Anyway, Thanks for the review, and i never discontinue as I know the pain. I will write this in my death if i have to :D So do not fear :P and hope you like it**

* * *

**So after those replies its time to read the story**

**"Writing is awesome, it is the very essence of life. So read it" Famous quote by... nobody. Just wanted it to sound important because it was in quotation marks.**

* * *

Revealing Information

* * *

He said with one breath, "You're disguising your love for me by making me jealous, going out with my cousin!"

'Oh by the Gods' Astrid thought to herself…she missed the Snotlout from her time.

**_**'By the Gods' she thought to herself as Snotlout stood in all his glory, which in truth wasn't much. He was very proud of his achievement even though it was false, she would put him in his place because his ribs depended on it.

"For the last time Snotlout, I do not like you. Go pick up someone your own size." She sneered, insulting his dignity and weight. Snotlout recoiled and said, "Well who else are you going to like? I'm the only Viking here man enough for you, who else would you choose?"

Astrid couldn't help but smile as she knew who she would choose, but Snotlout couldn't know or Hiccup would have a hard time breathing in the midst of his cousin's wrath. Snotlout however didn't miss the smile and knew she had a clear idea of who she wanted. However, now he knew it wasn't him. Viking stubbornness took over and he was now determined to find out what was going on.

"Who is it? Tuffnut?" Snotlout questioned. Astrid could easily remain stoic as it was only Snotlout, and not Hiccup. Psychological torture was first, physical could wait.

"Fishlegs!?" He said in an almost surprised tone.

Astrid almost laughed at the pain he was in, he could not comprehend her liking someone else, yet. Snotlout tried one last time.

"Useless?"

A fist then collided with his face. Astrid thought he'd actually use Hiccup's name but it was second nature to ridicule Hiccup constantly and this enraged Astrid. Snotlout however, took it her outrage as her liking 'useless'. Astrid couldn't wait to watch Hiccup show him up time after time…besides that one time at Thawfest when revenge was sweet.

Hiccup was a most of the time gracious winner, unlike Snotlout who never let anybody finish a sentence without reminding them of his victory. To finish off, she planted a solid kick to an already writhing Snotlout's stomach…not hard enough to cause any permanent damage, just enough to wind him for a while. Astrid walked off in a huff while Snotlout pondered about who it could be. He then settled for the fact that she was lying to hide it from him. Must be it. How could he even suggest Astrid with Useless? It was insane, he'd probably see mountain sized dragons before that happened…

Astrid spent a majority of that day doing pointless chores until supper came around, they may have started dragon training but she still had a lot of time on her hands. She had missed going into the forest that day as she was not going to risk future past Astrid coming back and ruining what she created. If whatever pricked her had the power to send her back in time, it should have the courage to face her openly.

It was sundown by the time supper had started. Many had gone to the Great Hall yet, Gobber had instructed the teenagers to meet him on the ballista tower to discuss training and 'get to know each other better' as he stated it. She already knew what this meeting would consist of; the others would have a fair idea. However the whole 'getting to know each other' was pointless because she knew a lot more… extensively.

By the time Astrid got there everyone was already eating, and yet she didn't feel hungry. Hiccup and she hadn't spoken about the events earlier that day. Though another thing seemed to be on his mind… 'Has he met Toothless? Has he become friends with him yet?' She thought quickly but this sudden change in thoughts snapped her out of her world in mid conversation.

Gobber was speaking, "...and with one twist he took my hand and swallowed it whole! And I saw the look on his face, I was delicious. He must have passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg."

There was a collective "Whoa!" from other members, but as she had already heard this a lot she wasn't affected by it. Fishlegs was first to speak again, "Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a Dragon? Like if your mind was still in control of it, you could have killed the Dragon from the inside by crushing his heart or something?"

Everyone including Astrid looked at him in surprise and confusion, Astrid didn't remember that last time. Snotlout who was still recovering, stated after coming out of his own little bubble, "I swear, I'm so angry right now! I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot! I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight, with my face!"

Not contrasting the weirdness of Fishlegs statement in the slightest, Gobber decided to correct Snotlout and end this seemingly fruitless bonding time. Maybe Gobber had hoped for Hiccup to get some friends, Astrid seemed to have started accepting him but as for the others, the road was longer.

Gobber started, "Un-unh-unh no. It's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon."

Realization flickered into Hiccup's eyes; Astrid thought she saw something…yet her thought process was disrupted once more.

Zippleback training was tomorrow, as Gobber so kindly stated, "Alright I'm off to bed and you should be too. Tomorrow we get into the big boys. Slowly but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare. But who'll win the honor of killing it?"

Astrid thought about that statement. There was no victory in killing dragons; there was no valor or honor in it. It was cruel and brutal, nobody knows it yet however. Her thoughts drifted back to Hiccup, but he was gone, maybe he had met Toothless. She wouldn't be sure until he started winning Dragon Training. Hiccup was running down the stairs when Astrid checked, her thoughts drowning out the sounds of the bickering twins beside her.

"It's not a birth mark…. "

She couldn't hear them, she was considering following him but then all sounds weren't coherent as another thought shook through her mind.

"Follow me… Him."

Astrid almost fell down as the voice in her head was as clear as day. Older Hiccup was in a dream again and talking to her in the past. She couldn't talk out loud so she quickly left, seemingly in a hurry to prepare or rest for training tomorrow.

When she was alone she whispered in a slightly annoyed tone to her fiancé, "Don't scare me like that!"

The voice in her head laughed, she really was going crazy! Hiccup continued, "Don't you have a me to follow?" He asked smugly. Ignoring him, she asked the question on her mind, "Have you bonded with Toothless yet?"

Hiccup was quick to answer, "Yes, we have done the whole hand to face unbreakable bond thing…now go, before I finish the tailfin and go to sleep."

Astrid gasped, "Now is when you made the tailfin?"

Hiccup was slightly exasperated as their precious communication and/ or dreamtime was being soaked up in conversation.

"Astrid…"

Astrid finally caught on to him and then went into her own dorky moment

"Forge, right, yep, on my way." She finished and Hiccup huffed in amusement.

Hiccup had been sitting by bed near the Astrid in the future in Gothi's hut. Gothi was keeping herself busy by reading and constantly looking at the picture Hiccup drew of the dart long after it self-combusted. Hiccup then felt himself black-out, but he now knew what it meant so he waited until he caught up with events. He was going to tell her about the situation in his time, soon, but not yet. He noted how she gave Snotlout pain, had tamed Stormfly and kissed him on the cheek when they were trapped underneath the boards. His mock hurt came through on the journey to the forge…

"So, about dragon training."

Astrid knew where he was going with this so she cut him off, "Oh don't even start, don't tell me you didn't like it, and I just couldn't help myself."

That's not what Hiccup meant but took the implied compliment anyway.

"Not what I was meaning Astrid, here I am giving you space in this time and you're off snogging me in the past! That should count as cheating!" He accused, yet his joking attitude was evident and obvious.

Astrid scoffed, "You wouldn't be able to kiss the other me if you tried!"

Hiccup and Astrid knew this wasn't true, if he tried Astrid was sure the other her would already be in his arms. Hiccups laugh proved this to her.

"Yeah about that…"

Hiccups joking nature dropped for a more serious tone which Astrid didn't miss.

"What?", She asked as she approached the forge. Hiccup had just stopped his usual tone when he talked about her other self. What had she done?

"Tell you later…" He deflected. Astrid wouldn't have it, "Tell me right now Hiccup!"

He gave in as usual; she had stopped walking since going into the forge babbling seemingly to herself probably wasn't the best way to win past Hiccup's trust.

Hiccup began, "Let's just say another dart hit the other you and now we're in Gothi's hut trying to find out why your unconscious."

Astrid froze…another dart? Of course he must of found the first white one. There must be more, but why did this one make her ill instead of transporting her? And was she okay? It was clearly poison; she guessed so on her first encounter with it. She would have to find out what is going on after this. Hiccup cut the conversation short, "We'll talk about this when we have more time though, and enter the forge because I'm probably almost done."

Astrid asked one more, "Are you sure now is the best time to show I'm on his side?" She was uncharacteristically hesitant and shy.

Hiccup responded with a one word answer, "Positive."

With his reassurance she entered the forge and her fiancé became silent as not to confuse, embarrass or anger Astrid. Hiccup was almost done with the tailfin because it didn't actually take him long in retrospect and she had been slowly walking there. Hiccup however was really surprised she was there.

"Oooh ahh he-hey Astrid should you... err why... is, is there something I could help you with?" He finally finished stuttering.

Astrid contemplated how she would break it to him…blunt and straight to the point was what she settled for.

"I know about Toothless."

Hiccup was in true surprise for this one and Astrid promised to punch her fiancé as Hiccup hadn't told her he hadn't named Toothless yet. She had said something he would only know in the future, no turning back.

"I'm from the future Hiccup; I don't know how I don't know why. I have, for some reason switched places with my younger self seven years from now. I know about your dragon and well, everything." She blurted.

The Hiccup in her head simply said one thing before he cut out again, "Oh yeah sure, that's a good idea, blurt everything."

The younger Hiccup simply stood there slack jawed in astonishment at what she just said. She had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

**And thats it! I'm sorry that my updating is botched but it will sadly be this way for another week if you havent already read that. **

**I have that feeling my A/N Is a lot smaller than usual. I don't think I have as much to say, Anyway hope you like it and look forward to what hiccup will do next (Dramatic music) Oh, and hope you all enjoyed this chapter :D**

**Review. Follow. Cannibal the Hannnibal. Create vaccine. Read. Fave. Whatever you want to be, or do. You have tha powa!**

**Cya**


	14. Time Flies

**Okay I know i said i'd be back last week and I was, i was back Sunday, when i began writing... so apologies :D **

**Thanks infinite to my beta reader as usual (Northern lights :D)**

**Anyway time for the next chapter :D. YAY (Bout time) And i should be back to freqient updating (Keyword should) so every 2ish days i will post. :D So enjoy and lemme get to my reviews **

* * *

**a random person: Well its time to find out. :D See if Hiccup takes it, or is it even hiccup at all? (Okay it is him) But think about it... Anyhow thanks for the review as always :D Yeah Astrid will change the story a lot :D I tend to avoid movie rehashes :P (Is totally not being a hypocrite when I say that,) Next updates here :D****  
**

**Guest: Thanks :D I quite enjoy writing sarcasm, especially when people get it :D I laughed too (yeah I laugh at my own jokes...) And yeah cliff-hangars. I really need to stop that... (Probably wont) And i've updated now. Not sure if my now is the same as your now but I technically did update now :P**

**Clare: Glad you liked it :D. I think that Hiccup isn't the person that really takes planning time to name things, I would think he would have made it on the spot or at-least of thought about it. Think about it. Toothless, has gums, Sharpshot, trained to be a good shot. He kinds just names things as they are (itchy armpit isn't his proudest moment but is also an example) so yeah I tried taking that into consideration :D But thanks for the observation, if you find out anything else wrong with continuity and writing speak up, what reviewing's for :D Thanks for your review.**

**mypettaylor1: Speaking of continuity errors :P. Did i really have to leave this at a cliffhangar. Yes. Because I can't end an unfinished story otherwise, its beyond my mental capacity :P And back to the continuity error (or unexplained random dart things) Yeah I do admit that it was really sudden but the truth is so was the first one, Completely unexplained and out of context. so I will try and avoid that in the future because yeah it is kind of a short cut (but you have to remember I'm not a writer. literally my third fanfic and story ever :P) so i'll write it down :D. The 20yr old Hiccup in 20 yr old in past astrid's head was an idea that was spontaneous :P I treid explaining it best I could but 2 people in two different times interacting as 4 characters is confusing to begin with, I do agree I just loaded on to that. Apologies for my non sense making. But i do like the dynamic. Thanks for your tips and future stories/chaptars will consider this :D Thanks for the review. :P  
**

**Critical Bloom: Doth thou truly know when thou left? *Also tries to look cool and fails* Hah, I love and hate cliffhangars too! Hate other people for using them, love it when I need to end a chaptar. is totally not Shameless double standards or anything... And thanks for the admiration, prepare for more :P. :D And I didn't know the usual for me was 5/5 10/10 :D Thanks (Ps I love the all that jazz song.) Cya next time :D**

**Horses-are-my-life: Hah (Doesn't update for another week)... Guess its a no for that horseback ride D: (Then again last horse I rode almost bit my finger off. So me and horses don't mix) Astrid may or nay not be okay (See what I did there... get it? Coz horses nay and...) okay enough with the puns but hay, i thought it was funny (And the hay one because horses eat hay) okay shutting up.) Updates here. Thanks for the review :)**

**PrincessArien: Hiccup seems like the kind of person that gives running commentary :D It's like if he had a movie the first 5 minutes would be his voice over... you know, if it ever had a movie... (I actually forgot they had a movie for about 5 seconds so I expanded on it :D) But yeah The hiccup in the head was a confusing (as mentioned before) but i liked it none the less :P If you keep reading i'll keep working :D (Just kidding i'm writing anyway).**

* * *

**Without further ado, no more pleasantries no more chit chat or dilly dallying, we go right into the fray.**

* * *

Time Flies

* * *

Astrid was standing in front of Hiccup unsure of what to do. Sure she went straight to the point but it looked as if he was about to run away instead of get answers. She decided that from now on she would tread lightly. "I'll answer any questions you want to ask, but I beg you, you have to believe me." She said slowly and calmly, as if he were a dragon and he could lash out at any moment.

Hiccup was still wide eyed but he managed to open his mouth and stutter, "T-Toothless is my, ah, my Night fury isn't it?"

Astrid nodded which caused him to raise a brow. He continued, "A-and, and you're okay with t-that?"

Astrid laughed out loud and was quick to respond, "Stormfly…the name of my dragon."

So much for treading lightly, Hiccup started coughing, laughing and sneezing seemingly all at once.

"Okay good joke, I'll assume you're gonna take me to my father or something now. I'm so dead…"

Astrid simply looked at him for a moment before stating, "You want proof I'm from the future? Or at least know more than you think? Toothless is a black dragon that is surprisingly docile once you know him. You have bonded with him by putting your hand out slowly with closed eyes and a calm posture which allowed the dragon to trust you as everything we know about dragons is wrong…" She said in one breath.

Voice in her head Hiccup decided he would speak again, "I am going to pass out in 4 seconds."

She frowned slightly; did that mean he was going to wake up in the future? Or did it mean… too late. Hiccup has collapsed on the ground leaving his newly completed tailfin on the workbench and nothing else as his tools fell to the floor.

"…told you." Her fiancé said.

She simply smiled and picked Hiccup up, much like he would have done for her and carried him out of the forge. She was going to the cove so she took the tailfin with them. Hiccup was partially conscious in her arms.

"Wh-where are we going?"

She responded normally, "The cove."

Hiccup seemed to breathe inwardly at that, "How- how do you know where it is? A-and i can't, don't, Toothless-" She cut him off.

"Shh, I told you I'm from the future, I will keep the secret, like I have for the past few days, and your overgrown kitten doesn't scare me." She said dejectedly.

Hiccup responded however, "Explains why you've been so nice to me. It seems you've mellowed out huh?"

Astrid smiled but internally felt guilt creep up her spine again. How could they of been this cruel to Hiccup? Then again, they were at war with dragons so it made some eerie sense. Hiccup had started to become a little more alert now and began talking again as she helped him stand on his own; his shock was wearing off.

"Wait, so you're from the future, and you said you had a dragon? Does that mean that the war with dragons is ending? Do you know why they attacked us? How did dad take it? Why did you come bac- wait you said you didn't know that one. Uhh…" Hiccup had finished his rant but she still put a silencing finger to his mouth once he could stand again.

"Okay, I'll explain everything once we get to the cove. I've spent too long pretending I want to kill my dragon."

Hiccup stopped again at this. "The Nadder. I knew something was off when it looked at you!"

I nodded proudly. He however continued, "Wait so if you're from the future you are now changing things from the past!"

Astrid turned to Hiccup and stopped him from ranting, she spoke, "I'm trying my best to make sure everything that must happen, does happen."

In her own sentence she wondered what it was that 'must' happen. Her eyes subtly drifted to his left leg…does he have to lose it? A very small voice in her mind thought that it was necessary, while another thought it would be better than anything more, and the rest thought she'd rather avoid that altogether.

Hiccup however looked at her and stated hesitantly, "W-wh-what happens? Does anything happen to me? What happens?!" He was a little panicked because of her vague and slow response.

She finally answered, "Well first off you needed to bond with Toothless, your dragon. What I was doing was wondering what else needs to be done that you can't know about." She finished. It was true in a way, Hiccup knew he wasn't getting anywhere with that, so he commented on something else.

"Toothless huh? I was thinking either that or Death Killer the dragon."

Hiccup said, clearly trying to be cool now as he never had a conversation this long, let alone this intense with Astrid. She smiled and thought about the many ways she'd break their engagement to him. Hiccup realized his 'smooth moves' needed work (and boy did he work on them) and he decided to ask about the future.

"So. What is the future like, what are we, the rest of the gang and me and, and you like?" He stuttered out his question. Astrid was taken aback and would answer truthfully for the most part but avoid mentioning his deceased father and not so deceased mother.

"Uh, okay do you want me to be truthful or do you want me to not give you a heart attack?" She questioned bluntly.

"Because a lot and I mean a lot has changed." She added before he could respond.

Hiccup thought for a moment, "Well It's not like I haven't already had one after the whole straight out reveal thing, truthfully please, how much more surprising could the future get?"

If only he knew… Astrid smiled and purposefully dragged it out

"The twins and Fishlegs haven't changed a bit, save the whole dragon killing things, the twins now look for destruction with their dragon and Fishlegs has a Gronckle named Meatlug. He gathers information about all dragon species and how to train different ones, most of that came from you"

Hiccup raised his brow, "Dragons, you said the twins have one dragon." He commented.

"Dragon, they share a Zippleback named Barf and Belch." Astrid replied with a sideways smirk.

Hiccup threw his hands up gesturing a 'typical' sign showing on his face as Astrid continued, "Snotlout is a half decent guy now and he doesn't pick on you anymore. He has a Monstrous Nightmare named Hookfang."

Hiccup shoulders slunk as he took that the wrong way, Astrid would put him out of his misery soon enough. She went to the more interesting stuff.

"You Hiccup, you are known as the Dragon Master or Conqueror by your enemies, hero of Berk by the rest and the first dragon rider of Berk as well." She finished proudly as she watched Hiccup's face light up in surprise, an overwhelming amount too.

"Wow." He drew out the word.

"I-I-I changed Berk?"

Astrid responded without thought, "Yep, for the better. You ended a 300 year war and now everyone pretty much has a dragon. Your enemies are only those still killing dragons, dragon trappers or those who wish to subjugate them."

Hiccup raised both brows and took a whole minute to take it in. "Sounds too good to be true."

Astrid laughed at this because it really was. She brought him down again though with something that most would consider a positive, "You're Chief of Berk."

Hiccups elated ego and happiness dropped off for a sarcastic remark, "Oh great thanks for reminding me, you really summed all that up!" He said with wit included. He waited another moment for it all to seep in and then said.

"So what about you?"

Astrid was all of a sudden unsure of her exact delivery as she spoke, "Well, I got my dragon Stormfly, and I err, trained alongside with you and the rest to help dragons become integrated into Berk. We came up with this great dragon racing idea!"

Hiccup noticed she was being vague, "Aaand?"

She couldn't hold it much longer, "I'm kind of also sort of getting married." She blurted.

His brows shot up at this as it was hard to picture her settling down with someone. He instantly thought she reciprocated Snotlout's feelings now, a small twinge of his mind tried remembering dragon training that day but it was so small that much of his panicked and surprised brain right now couldn't think about it.

"Too?"

This was it, 'time to see how he takes it' she thought as she said the one word that was sure to have a major effect on him.

"You."

* * *

**Cliff-hangars because of a high request to keep using cliffhangars I will continue too use them... (Ps the vote was by me and me alone, :P) **

**Because I'm nice like that.**

**Anyway hope you liked it and won't kill me too much. (Looks outside to see raging populace of fandom)... nevermind! So, what will happen next I wander, I don't even know! I'm kidding... I swear...**

**Read review write become a casualty of love fave follow try and see if you can crack the code and find out what took up my time last week**

**What? who said that.**

**Cya :P**


	15. Hod the Oath Been Made

**I was on camp guys. Apologies, by camp i mean 1 day camp to do a gig (Muso's unite!)**

**Anyway here is the 15th chapter of Flashback. yay half of 30... thats important. right? **

**S****o i realized you guys have been picking up on the norse references so. I think i'll start adding moar in because easter eggs :D**

**So i guess its time to reply to my reviews? :P**

* * *

**Krystalslazz: Well here it is, excitment. yay! :P And as always thanks for the support :D**

**Tillythedwfan: Hehehe. I wonder indeed. The next chapter is here the wait is over :D And thanks for the reviewing..ness.**

**a random person: Yes he is going to freak out my sporadic friend! Also yay, updates here :P And thanks for the support for the all part.**

**eritefin: Well if you think about it. Astrid is less mysterious devious and tricky than she is straight to the point blunt and brutal :P So i decided for once actually using the character would be nice. ya know. not be 100% OOC all the time XD. But yeah I can see how she'd want to mess with him. And for the perspective mistake. Arrgh it was one time. 1 time! but i'll fix that. when i can be bothered. So yeah thanks for the review, and for pointing out the perspective mistake.**

**Malik The Night Angel: Lol. We'll see... we'll see (which basically means yes) and heres the next chapter. thanks for the support and review :D**

**Scorpian6955: Thou mighty wordeths astound me. Thou shall not be lifted enough by the strength of men to relinquish thy fould deeds but thy can leave thee in thy comfort of knowing thateth new updat..eths shall be here forth coming (translaton. Interesting language use. However i cant stop cliffhangers i dont have the means or strength. But know that i wont stop updating.) And also dancing and dreaming reference.l and also thanks for the review :D **

**GwuncanGirl0203: Yeah apologies for the short chapter. This one us longer (I swearz) its just that exhaustion was still wearing off on me. :P And glad you liked it, giggled, had goosebumps. and everything :D I had an effect on people! This pleases me! Next chapter is here, the wait wont be to long this time :D Thanks for the review :)**

**Clare C.G: Yeah about time for that update aye :P and I look forward for your (and every1 elses) wonderful reviews. makes me smile to come home from an exhausting day and open up my laptop to see loads of compliments, people practically begging me for the next chapter and the occasional death threat to stop my cliffhangars. not mentioning names (scorpion6955) But regardless what type of review i look forward to it, glad it goes both ways :D And Hiccup may or may not be reacting this chapter (dramtic music) And of course, thank you for your review :D**

**Mtpettaylor: As much as i love every easy way out of a chapter, i do know why ppl hate cliffhangars. in the next few chapters I will put myself to the challenge of NOT doing a cliffhangar, its going to be bad but i will. anyway. Thanks :D Happy you got enjoyment out of it. As for Gobber interupting them... I apologize but i already write about 2-3 chapters ahead at any given time, so i can keep a regular shcedule with my beta reader always having some to read instead of posting, waiting for feedback and then writing the next one. But i hope you like what i DID do. :P (Your idea wasn't too far off actually)**

**PandadawgBE: UPDATED. And the cliffhangar is because I lack the ability to do anything else to end a chapter :D Also because I like all the hate i get for using it :P (Last part ... partly sarcasm XD).**

**Jack: Lol i like the name :D I get such long ones, example: (Hapciuovici, Krystalslazz etc etc) And then i get, jack :D I like the contrast :P Anyway i love that you love it :D It makes me happy! i'll roll them in constantly :D**

**Somebody105: Cliffhangars! yay! :P update is here btw :D Also i must ask, are there 105 Somebodies you want to include or are you the 105th Somebody :P :D Thanks for the review**

**Horses-are-my-life: Its never right to use a cliffhangar, in that case. im a horrible person :D But the enxt one is here so there we go. and also, it doesn't matter how friendly all your horses are :P I'll still manage to hurt myself, the horse that nearly bit my finger off was innocent because i fed it wrong. So my fear of horses is based solely of the fact that i was 5 and treid to jam a carrot down a horses mouth because THAT'S a good way to make friends. :P and i updated so when do i get to ride cutter? (And i'll ride simply because you named it cutter, its an awesome name) And back to topic, thanks for the review. :D**

**rosey58228: i have now updated :D So heres sum moar, and you may or may not get your request :P you'll find out, thanks for your review :D**

**Critical Bloom: Well, if this is refering to the code of what i did last week it really isn't that great :P I just kinda put 2 clues in there XD But hey if your willing to do as you said and re-read until you find it its fine by me... i guess :D And thanks for the compliment :P And i know your totally not rereading it again... nup, why would you? XD And ps with Astrid changing the past it really isn't that complicated, its just this big ball of wibbly wobbly timey wimey... stuff! Whovian reference right back. Because i don't wanna go :D Anyways I appluad you for reading this far because now i'm just writing for the pure sake of making the review reply section longer, oh and if you haven't figured it out by now i am completely wasting you're time. and also;**

**Revenge is a bitch isn't it :D (Oh and thanks for the review :D)**

* * *

**And now its kind of time for the story, so enjoy :D**

**Eat popcorn, seriously, i love popcorn :D**

* * *

Hod the Oath Been Made

* * *

Hiccup watched the scene go by and when Astrid told his younger counterpart about their engagement he slipped out of the dream he had without even time for a goodbye. Why didn't he get to watch what happens until the next time he fell asleep he didn't know, but he returned to the world where he was supposed to be, where his fiancée was supposed to be. Instead however, there was a fourteen year old version of Astrid on the makeshift bed in a stable yet ill state and Gothi sitting in the corner still studying her. It was evening and he knew he should leave but his protective nature was taking over, he would stay by her bedside.

After about half an hour of watching Astrid in her coma, Gothi was going to sleep and motioned for him to watch over her. There was a loud thud on the balcony of Gothi's hut, Hiccup inspected the noise expecting his dragon to be in a playful mood and annoy everyone but his dragon was silent, awakened by the noise and so was Stormfly, The thud came from a bigger dragon. A Storm Cutter to be exact.

"Cloud jumper." Hiccup said under his breath. He observed as his mother effortlessly slid down and rejoined herself to the ground... balcony.

"Ma keep it down!" Hiccup whisper shouted, Valka mouthed an apology before getting close enough to whisper conversationally.

"What happened? Gothi came down to get medicine and said, well wrote that Astrid was poisoned!"

Hiccup had suspected this for a while now, "I don't know what happened, we were in the woods and she collapsed! Whoever is poisoning Astrid and doing all this weird stuff clearly wants to hurt her." He commented.

Hiccup was furious, whatever magical being that was doing this was cowardly and hurting his Astrid. Had Drago come back? Had Drago found some device or dragon venom that could do this? His thoughts were interrupted.

"I don't know, only the Gods do Hiccup." She said in a calm but concerned manner.

"Now let's go inside, I'm sure Gothi wouldn't mind if I have a look at it, I have experience in healing and medicine too, maybe I could figure something out."

Hiccup smiled a bit at this and retorted, "No offense but I think Gothi knows everything and anything about healing, you're outdated by what…three hundred years?"

Valka restrained a laugh and in mock anger reprimanded her son, "She's not that old Hiccup! Now let's go inside, you're already shivering."

As Hiccup went through the door he continued his joke, quieting a bit more now as Gothi was sleeping, "I bet she was on the first voyage over here!"

"Hiccup!" His mother scolded with a smile.

As they closed the door and walked inside Hiccup stepped on a small plant that was clearly dropped by Gothi at some point, a bit of Mistletoe. He remembered a past Snoggletog he almost caught himself under Mistletoe with Astrid, of course he wasn't trying to accidently get caught under one… that would be absurd. It was a pure coincidence that he had seen Astrid punch Snotlout from trying to get them both under one that she had left herself open and considering Astrid was a girl that respected honor, too kids it seemed like a brave thing to kiss under a mistletoe, and Astrid did all she could to be brave if she had to, and they would have kissed. (If he hadn't been so small and not quick enough he probably wouldn't have lived to see the next day, but it would have been worth it.) His remembrance of the old days also reminded him of when they first began dating, and why he loves her so much.

The memories came back nostalgically so he picked the mistletoe up and put it on a desk that it must of dropped off of. His mother was looking at the book Gothi had seemed engrossed in. Hiccup sat in the chair he was in before his mother arrived and promptly fell into an actual slumber, lacking in dreams of his fiancée however.

**Past**

* * *

"…You"

Hiccup couldn't believe it, he truly couldn't! His mind could not comprehend that the girl of his dreams liked him back. It was impossible, she never spoke to him, and he knows it is apparently years in the future but he cannot see it happening in a million, let alone a few years. He could stomach him being a hero but this was too much. He was too overwhelmed by shock to do anything else but stare at her, stunned.

Astrid realized some time ago her fiancé had left his head and she was on her own now. Throughout the conversation she had moved the tailfin from her arms to clasping onto her axe holder as an improvised idea. They were close to the cove but not close enough to see it. She continued speaking as all he could pretty much do was listen.

"Look before you freak out I would like to say this…a lot changed since now and that includes me. I know that I wasn't the nicest person too you during these years but It's because I never got to know you, if I did…" She trailed off, guilt coming back to her every second as he stood there skeptical of her liking him piling it on more.

There was a pregnant pause before Hiccup responded, "If you did get to know me you would know I'm not the hero you say I am, at least not yet. Everything you thought of me when you were, well here was true. Also if you did know me you probably wouldn't have been stupid enough to succumb to the forced marriage I'll assume."

The lack of self-esteem shocked Astrid but what angered her was his skeptical nature about her agreeing to the marriage! She retaliated accordingly…

SMACK!

Hiccup didn't expect a slap, although he really should of. He told Astrid she had succumbed or given in which was completely unlike her. This proved that deep down she was still Astrid but he was in for a shock for the next statement.

"How dare you? There was no forced marriage, if I remember correctly I was angry you took so long! Thor dammit I love you! Not to mention the fact that you are the hero I say you are, you just can't see it because you lack confidence!"

Hiccup heard the words, but they didn't make sense, none of them made sense after she said the three words…those three words he was dying to hear! The words he was desperate for ever since he'd laid eyes on her! Words he was completely sure he would never hear; yet after she said them he couldn't hear the rest, only those three words resonated in his mind. His body and heart now acted without his mind's permission and his body moved forward. He did the bravest thing he had done in a while and Astrid was unaware of this motion until it was too late as she continued,

"Gods Hiccup I know this is a shock but-" She was interrupted by Hiccup kissing her yet she wouldn't have it any other way.

It took him a year and a half for him to kiss her the first time but this was different because she didn't expect him to be this forward, this courageous, this confident. Maybe she did have a positive effect on him…

It might have been her boosting his ego, or the information about the marriage but then she realized she had told him she loved him. She didn't know it would have that effect on him because she'd forgotten it was new information! After the ten seconds of Valhalla he backed away.

"Wow." She breathed.

She had melted quickly under that kiss and felt a lot better now. It was the most relaxed she's felt since the beginning of her stressful endeavors from the last few days.

Hiccup had somehow taken it all from her.

"I'm sorry, I ahh, I didn't mea-, wait wow? Is that good? Does that err, mean it was okay? I mean-"

This time she interrupted him with a kiss which answered none of his questions, yet all of them at the same time. After another ten seconds they disconnected again.

After a long but pleasant pause, his awe and surprise gave way to excitement and elation, "I can't believe this is happening to me!"

Astrid smiled at Hiccup who had since lost his nervousness of the past minute.

"Yeah I couldn't either, you think you're the lucky one, wait until you grow a bit."

The implication came off slightly wrong and he ignored it and interpreted it as best he could.

"Are we talking about a growth spurt here?" He asked slightly bemused.

"Yeah, and you really sharpen up. I didn't know what I was in for but sheesh I picked right." She said, complimenting him enough for him to turn scarlet.

However their time was running out as they could only explain why they were out late, not why they didn't return at all. Hiccup seemed to pick up on this the same time as she did because he looked in the direction of the cove. They then walked in that direction without either of them saying anything.

Hiccup was quiet but not nervous or awkward, he was excited! 'I just got the girl of my dreams' kind of excitement. Astrid was thinking along the lines of what's going to happen if the old her ever comes back. She didn't want to set Hiccup up with false expectations of what she could be like. She wasn't this relaxed around Hiccup before and if they switch again Hiccup will have to readjust...again.

They finally reached the cove under the cover of darkness. Hiccup was first through the gap with Astrid following not far behind. He turned to her and the tailfin that she had on her was taken off and given to Hiccup the moment they entered the cove.

He finally spoke, "Okay so I'm not overall sure how I'm going to get this on him without him noticing. I didn't bring food so something else will have to be bait…" He said inconspicuously looking at her.

Of course.

* * *

**Because Hiccup plans things like that**

**And the mid chapter split to the past hopefully wasn't to confusing...**

**All i ask is you enjoyed it :D and i also hope u like what i did with the reaction. I always have all these great ideas and when i get to writing it is like. oh shit, how am i going to do this. And also sorry because the plot hasn't really been advanced this or last chapter but i swears it will soon. As you can tell by the ending something is going to happen :D**

**Anyway, review, reply, read, follow, defy gravity, screw gravity, fave :D**

**Cyas**


	16. Cove-ert Operation

**Tada! Heres another chapter :D Okay so i'm quite busy over the next few days so again, i apologize. Not much updating from me. But Friday i'll be back, this time it isn't anything interesting i just need to actually do school work instead of procrastinating and writing fanfic... ANYWAY**

**Review Replies :D**

* * *

**Malik The Night Angel: Hehe, hows Astrid gonna react? lol. I'm happy your interested :D Thanks for the review :P **

**Gwuncangirl0203: You have to be the most reactive to my story :D Or at least the most visual. If so get ready to squeal again :D Moar stuffs coming up. and with the whole talent thing I have to stop the compliment soaking there :p because I write for fun and my "talent" actually comes from my beta reader who makes it as amazing as it is :) But thanks for the compliment anyway. My day is always smiles, hope yours continues to be :D**

**Childatheart28: Yeah for the moment I'm trying to avoid angst, why? Because my entire last story had it :P also. You have a sixth sense, because I write 2-3 chapters ahead of each chapter. And if someone guesses something in the VERY next chapter, or similar too, it kinda lets me know how predictable my writing is, however, i can say the guess you had that surfaces was completely sporadic and u got lucky :P (Not for long) Also. She isn't preoccupied with the loss of his leg because she knows a lot about dragons so she will be a better dragon rider/ fighter. and i believe she will be grateful if he is alive because she knows he can stand (get it?) only having 1 leg. **

**Scorpion6955: :D Glad you thought i have a high IQ to be a genius :P Personally i reckon i spend most my time delivering awesome chapter titles :P Anyway to your quote. Now that is genius. I kinda sorta did that earlier but you just summed up what I reckon Hiccup and Astrid would exactly do, however I won't have the context where that happens i don't think :P.**

**Jack: I'm loving it too :D Also, when did I say we were halfway through? Even though it seems about right in my plan, I didn't remember saying it? Just confuzzled :P Anyway thanks for your review :D**

**Horses-are-my-life: Lol, Tied to a saddle, that doesn't sound obligatory horse riding or anything, also I like how the review has gone off topic to literally talking about horses :D Not that i mind, I am social (When i'm not face to face at least). And horses aren't even a hobby or interest, its just a go with the flow i'll talk about it :P Also i do chose cutter (cutter, i choose you [pokeball throw]) because awesomeness.**

* * *

**Settle down boys (or boyettes) coz its story time :D (chorus of yays)**

* * *

Cove-ert Operation

* * *

Astrid looked incredulously at him. Really, he just said that? He just implied she was going to be the bait? Wow he did have guts!

"Uh huh, and who's going to be the bait I wonder because it's not gonna be me." She said in a tone that was always intimidating to Hiccup, no matter how much bolder he gets in the future. Hiccup however was completely nervous as Hel because he was shivering not from the cold but from fear. Okay maybe he wasn't as gutsy as his future counterpart… he couldn't say it out loud without risking a punch so he stumbled.

"I I-ummm never said that! I said, said I said that I could probably do this without bait! I- I mean instead of using y- err, ahh, something el-" Hiccup was cut off in his fearful ramble by Astrid.

"Stand aside and let the pros handle this. Even though you did teach me…" She said whilst walking confidently into the cove completely. She couldn't see very well in this light and his dragon was sure to be harder to find, but as she went further in it was apparent where the dragon was by the sound of low growling and grumbling.

Astrid looked back at Hiccup who was watching her with wide eyed admiration, fear, and compassion. He was clearly still taking in the whole 'by the way I'm getting married to you' notion. She turned back to meet a pair of furious emerald eyes staring at her, however not poised to attack, more a cautious inspection.

She quickly set into action, a training trick she'd learned from Valka who spent around 20 years living with them, she slunk to the ground and crouched on almost all fours to lessen her chance of seeming like a threat, to show she meant no harm. She no longer looked bipedal either which gives the dragon something to subconsciously relate too.

Toothless's pupils widened slowly at this as he seemed to recognize something in her stance that made him feel slightly more trusting. Instead of doing what Valka usually does and knock them out she figured Hiccup would want his dragon awake. She slowly lowered her head, closed her eyes, and reached out her hand to create a bond, as Hiccup had already made this bond she was not going to interfere, no matter how soon after it was made.

After Hiccups blunder in the kill ring when the teens gathered to go face the Red Death, Hiccup touched Snotlout's dragon only for a short moment before and after Snotlout did for the first time so it had no lasting favoritism because Hiccup never actually made contact with Hookfang previously. Anyhow, Hookfang preferred Hiccup out of common sense, not because Hiccup made a bond.

Now that Toothless trusted her she turned to Hiccup who was looking at her and at the same time dropped the tailfin in disbelief. He stared and then simply said, "I never thought I'd see you peacefully train a dragon! Where did you learn that? Where did I learn that?"

She had to avoid the question, "All in good time Hiccup, all in good time."

He shrugged it off and continued, "Anyway that was amazing Astrid! You're amazing!"

Astrid laughed and replied with what she would have called their usual banter but that was between her and her fiancé. Toothless had now gotten bored and retreated back a bit to sit down and look at the pair. The pair that he knew were mates due to the pheromones swamping into the cove at that moment.

Astrid replied, "That's my line!"

Hiccup looked at her confused so she answered without him having to ask, "When we were… will be, are together, my line for you is generally 'You're amazing', yours is, milady."

He looked at her again with surprise, "You know I'm having trouble believing we are… will be together let alone you call me amazing…"

She turned to grin at him and retorted, "Well there's a lot of things about me you didn't know."

He looked at her and stated, "Well you got that right. Yesterday I was convinced you hated me, now you're telling me we are getting married? I mean I had no time to register the transition, because it's quite big…" He stopped going on in a joking tone when he realized Astrid had actually physically recoiled when he said she hated him. It took him a second to realize but he did register it, "Astrid… are-"

He was cut off again, "It's nothing it's just… well… I haven't ever really forgiven myself for how I treated you." Astrid replied sadly. She was suddenly the vulnerable and shy one.

Hiccup simply stood there, stunned.

After a long pause with nothing but Toothless looking at them back and forth as if asking 'What the Hel is going on?' Hiccup was the first to speak, "Astrid… never feel guilty of how you treated me, you actually treated me the best."

Astrid looked up at him, almost angry. There were twinges of tears at the backs of her eyes but they were too mild to ever break out. She barely whispered, "Exactly, I treated you like a troll and it was still apparently the best treatment you got! What kind of fiancée am I if I-"

Astrid was cut off by Hiccup whom had grown stronger all of a sudden in his ability to string a coherent amount of words out in front of Astrid, "Astrid I forgave you the moment you realized your mistake. The moment you stopped, I forgave you. The point is Astrid, you don't regret the past, you learn from it. Don't let it haunt you or the future will never appear, it would already have passed by the time you realized it arrived. Astrid if we're stuck in the past how will we have a future?"

This time Astrid was the one to look up in astonishment, Hiccup seemed surprised at what he said too, as if he didn't expect it to come out. Astrid knew he was right.

Hiccup began speaking again, "I… I'm sorry, I… that's just something, I thought, something that I believed… It's stupid really…" Astrid didn't let him deter from his speech now as she hugged him.

"Thank you. You're sounding more like my fiancé every day!" She laughed and almost sobbed. He stopped turning scarlet and devoted that blood to his arms in hugging her back for once. The Hiccup here seems a lot more confident and a whole lot less so at the same time. Toothless got up and with that noise Hiccup remembered why they were there.

"Oh right, tailfin, of course."

Snapping the two teens out of their haze, Hiccup retrieved the tailfin and approached Toothless who was curious as to what the brown thing was and then was distracted by a scratch behind his ears. He craned his neck to get more of what this female human offers and Hiccup went to the back to install the tailfin.

Astrid couldn't see what Hiccup was doing but she heard the thuds when he seemingly fell over…multiple times. 'What in the name of the Gods is he doing?' She thought to herself. Sure he wasn't going to be well versed in putting it on, but he still shouldn't be falling so much!

After a considerably louder thud he stopped trying and said, "Uh Astrid this isn't going to work…"

Astrid stopped her scratching, much to Toothless' distaste and said, "Sure it will, why wouldn't it?"

He responded hesitantly, "…He won't stop wagging his tail."

Astrid burst out laughing, "And you didn't tell me it was so we could have tried something else?" she teased.

She'd never taken notice of that before; Toothless wagged his tail when getting scratched, who knew?

"I thought that was the only way to distract him…" He said while rubbing his obviously now bruised arm…

She sighed in amusement and then continued, "I'll be right back. Let me get some dragon nip."

"Dragon…what?" Hiccup tilted his head in confusion.

She didn't reply as she was already running to the exit of the cove. She climbed the step like rocks with ease and then got around the boulder that covered the secret entrance into the cove; however she hadn't gone more than ten steps away from that boulder when a bush rustled and she froze.

After a few seconds none other than the person she wanted to see least right now stumbled out…

Snotlout.

* * *

**Here we have it, Snotlout, because what better way to piss Astrid off? :P**

**Why is he there? he didn't the first time... then again a lot of things didn't happen the first time. (thats what she said) Anyway. Stupid immature jokes aside. Hope you liked it :D And I hope you keep reading, And I hope you don't mind the overuse of the word Hope to much :P**

**Read, review, incite unrest in local populace, divine intervention, fave and follow :D (or whatever you want) **

**Cya**


	17. Late Night Training

**Heya, apologies for the lack of stories (as usual) but at least its a few days not... weeks. :D**

**This is one of my favourite chapters so far :D. I will get back to future Hiccup next chapter as I know I've been neglecting that. As in, how many chapters now? 4? Lol should get to review replies (Also, reminding everyone and myself, Thanks a zillion trillion to my beta (NorthernLights94)**

* * *

**Malik The Night Angel: Well. Never knew you were a sadist... (Jks :D) Then again, i'm writing it... what does it say about me :O. I'm pretty sure most people like Snotlout bashing (Figuratively and literally) as like some revenge for Hiccup. or just anyone because he kinda resembles a bully :P Anyway, heres the next chapter. Thanks for you're continued support**

**a random person: Oh ****_yes_**** Snotlout.. I thought I'd spice it up a bit :P Find out this chapter :D. Also, Thanks for you're continued support, I'll assume you're the same person, as you seem to be rather... sporadic :D**

**GwuncanGirl0203: :D People like you are the reason I write (that and a httyd obsession)...(and kinda maybe sorta definitely a hiccstrid obsession) Anyway. I'm glad it was of great enjoyment to you. :P And I did tell my beta about your kind words. We internet high fived. Well. sorta... i tried to draw a hand using the whole |-/-| thingy and it failed... Anyhowz :D Thank you for you're continued support :)**

**Clare C.G: Hehe Snotlout may of heard something... actully ima just say nah. He's too far away...ish. Also. You love cliffhangers? YES! Someone likes them, :P Also thanks for you're continued support :D**

**Horses-are-my-life: Really? What would piss Astrid off more than Snotlout... you got me stumped... Also I still used a cliffhanger. :P And I know talking about horses rocks... for you :P Because it is a necessity for you to survive according to ur username :P but i do agree. what is better than a flying horse (besides a flying dragon) And thank you for your continued support.**

* * *

**Now. Shalleth thy get...eth to the story ... eth. (personally i think i rock at Shakespearean language... eth)**

* * *

Late Night Training

* * *

Astrid and Snotlout just stood watching each other for a few seconds before Astrid realized how close Hiccup was. She was expected back to be back in a minute at the most and here was Snotlout looking like he'd been busted. If he started running she knew they were the ones that were busted. However he straightened up and said, "Ahh, there you are, I was wondering why you entered the forest with Useless carrying that leather thing."

That particular sentence was met with a punch to the gut.

"His name is not 'Useless'! How many punches will it take to remind you?" She was enraged.

Snotlout disregarded the throbbing in his stomach and looked at her in surprise. "Wait, that's why you're hitting me? It's not because you were trying to hide your feelings for me?" He responded.

She sighed in annoyance but decided she'd skip that subject due to lack of time…and understanding on Snotlout part.

"Snotlout why did you follow me? You're not a curious person, so don't give me that yak dung." She finished with a raised fist.

He gulped and tried looking away and it was then that she realized he was stalling. Astrid sighed in frustration, she needed to get back to Hiccup.

"I- uh, was worried because Use...ful sometimes can hurt people…" For the first time ever, Astrid heard Snotlout stutter.

She mentally applauded him for his creativity but not for his insult. She decided to ignore that this time and make Snotlout's day worse another way.

"Are you saying you care Snotlout?" She replied indifferently. Mind games, she was good at that.

"Uh…what!? Where did? Ahh, I didn't umm…argh, just leave me alone!" He screeched in a panic, trying not to let on that he was following her because he was jealous of Hiccup. Astrid smirked as her plan was working.

She went in for the kill.

"You followed me! You can leave if you want, actually I don't know why you came! If you leave now I might not beat out the answer as to why you care right here and now." She screamed back knowing full well this would work.

Snotlout saw his rigged escape and took it.

"I'm going, I'm going! Just calm down! Err, if I may ask, why were you out here with Use… Hiccup?"

Astrid had forgotten about that and she responded accordingly…a punch to the stomach.

Snotlout doubled over in agony, his stomach was still sore from her first punch a few minutes ago.

Suddenly Hiccup came out of the cove and started rapidly speaking, "Astrid how long is this taking…and are you talking to yourself? I know the futu- uh ahh hi Snotlout! What are y-you doing here?"

Hiccup had the worst timing and he was tremendously fortunate he didn't give anything away. Astrid had just gotten Snotlout to agree to leave, but now he wasn't going anywhere. Damn Snotlout to Hel…

"Useless what are you and Astrid doing out here? Tell me now or you'll feel ugh-" He was cut off by a knee to the stomach and then to the groin…double punishment. One for using the name 'Useless' and two for threatening him.

"I think it's time for you to go. Oh and what were we doing out here you ask? I'm training him so one day you can get what's coming to you!" She said without realizing what she implied. Snotlout got up and left without a fuss.

Hiccup then promptly dropped to his knees whining slightly, "Whyyy did you just do that? Now whenever I'm alone he's going to expect me to be a better fighter!"

Realization crossed Astrid's mind than too although she didn't really have anything say however. Then it dawned on her and she informed him, "What else could I say? Oh yeah Snotlout, we're training a dragon, want to join? He won't agree yet!"

Hiccup shrugged as he stood up again, realizing he was being melodramatic because even Snotlout wasn't stupid enough to beat him up in public. Astrid however had an idea.

"…And in this case we have two options! Number one is I do train you or two…you are always accompanied by me."

Hiccup blushed after she mentioned that and she smiled knowing his answer before he declared it. She then turned away from him to locate the nearest dragon nip and then went to fetch it as it was in sight. Once she had some she walked past him while answering his long distant question.

"This, is dragon nip."

He nodded and followed soundlessly behind her. She smiled as she continued to the cove and once they were inside Toothless looked up at her while she was approaching. He didn't suspect anything when she pulled out the dragon nip and his eyes almost doubled in size from their relaxed position. Hiccup observed with curiosity as Astrid scratched his snout with it and then left it there so he was in a slight trance as moving it would excite him, not relax him.

Hiccup realized this is where he came in and quickly attached the tailfin to the dozing dragon. When he was done he came over to Astrid and smiled at her in a way that somehow made Astrid's heart melt a bit. Even now he has this effect on her, it was amazing really. The dragon shook off the much welcomed effects of the dragon nip to inspect the thing that gave weight to his tail. Astrid then realized and spoke out, "Where's the saddle?"

Hiccup realized there must have been more designs, and that also meant something was wrong with this so he went to take it off. Meanwhile Toothless was moving his tail around until he realized he had a complete tail once again and dropped his mouth and wings in shock. This gave way for anticipation and exhilaration as he prepared to lift off. As Hiccup got on to disconnect the tailfin the dragon took off, Astrid had realized and yelled her warning a second too late. "Hiccup watch… out!"

Toothless and Hiccup soared into the sky and an overwhelming amount of fear hit her as she realized that she could have just sentenced Hiccup to death by doing that. She looked in horror as they went higher, but Hiccup sounded like he was completely oblivious to the danger he was in! What would happen to the future in that case?

"Oh my Gods it, it's working!" He cried and Astrid realized how unaware he really was. Toothless in his enjoyment decided to swoop down and as he was crossing the river heard Hiccup continue, "Yes i did it! I did it!"

With this Toothless realized he didn't want a passenger and banked a hard left thus causing Hiccup to splash into the pitch black water. Astrid screamed in terror for Hiccup and also for Toothless whom had lost his flight capability. Toothless looked back and saw that his scrawny friend (the one he'd just flung mercilessly into the water) was the one enabling him to fly. Maybe he wasn't that bad of a passenger after all, Toothless realized this before plunging into the water a few seconds after Hiccup.

Astrid ran to the water's edge planning to help Hiccup before she saw and heard Hiccup erupt from the water, thrilled.

"Woohoo! Yeah!" He cheered and threw his fists into the air.

Hiccup swam to shore as he now realized how cold it was and he started to shiver. Astrid quickly helped him out as he was drenched and Toothless crawled out on the other side dejectedly, not appreciating getting wet but at the same time knowing it was his fault.

Astrid scolded Hiccup as he finally reached the shore.

"Why did you do that? You could of been killed! You gave me a heart attack, think before you act!"

Hiccup nodded in agreement before teasing her with the aim to get a reaction out of her. "I didn't think you'd be so concerned Astrid, are you going soft?"

Astrid saw the trap instantly and decided to beat him at his own game. She widened her eyes and said as sweetly as she could, "Yes, I'm in love with the idiot standing in front of me."

That shut him up and was replaced by a lopsided grin and a blush.

Once she got him to higher ground she admonished him further. "You're going to get a cold now, we need to get you into something warm, take your shirt off, and you'll dry faster." Hiccup really blushed at this and she responded with a blunt glare.

"Hiccup…it's your shirt! Also, we're like fourteen, so calm down."

To this he saw reason and obeyed. He was still blushing and she could see it clearly even in the dark. The journey home was silent and as Astrid was thinking about cover stories Hiccup spoke, "Thanks for… everything today."

Astrid laughed, "Wasn't a problem for me, it was you who got a shock. Also we need a story to cover why we were out so late."

Hiccup replied without hesitance, "Well we should stick with you training me, it would seem suspicious with multiple stories going around."

Astrid internally face palmed herself, how could she not think of that? And of course Hiccup did, and then didn't tell her. It was such a Hiccup thing to do. They reached the edge of town and realized it would be best to part ways.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow? Dragon training?" Hiccup asked quietly.

Astrid sighed in disdain at the mention of dragon training but nodded none the less. "Yeah, goodbye then." She replied.

After a second she kissed him on the cheek before he could respond and then she left. Hiccup was blushing furiously and the foolish smile on his face wasn't helping his besotted look either.

She returned home to find her parents asleep so she scurried up the stairs to her room and went to sleep in her bed. The same bed that in the future she no longer sleeps in due to her growth and Drago's attack. After a few minutes she drifted off thinking about Hiccup…as usual.

Hiccup got home and went upstairs hastily even though his father was away. He arrived whilst shivering and changed his clothes quickly and then even more swiftly retreated into his covers. He thought a bit about the day's events; Finding out about Astrid being from the future, training Toothless, finding out he is going to be a hero…and be engaged to Astrid. He hoped it was true, it seemed like the ideal future besides him being chief, that he was not looking forward too. Someone else would do it, but not Hiccup. He slept finishing his thoughts on Astrid, and therefore dreaming about her and him, getting married. That would always be his true dream. As much as flying thrilled him, nothing thrilled him more as he found out, than the touch of Astrid's lips on his.

* * *

**Guys! Are your proud of me!? I did it! No Cliffhanger. Not one, not even a tinsey tiny one! I am so happy I pulled this off. Someone record this down in history because this is a fluke and will probably never happen again XD I hope to see you next chapter :P (i will admit i am a bit afraid every1 will leave now because nothings here to keep people hooked. and hating me [and possibly loving :P])**

**fave follow review spam spam spam spam egg and spam ( pls don't actually spam me XD) read & or review or whatever you want. (what if i told you... to make you're own damn choices?)**

**Cya**


	18. Awakened

**Apologies guys, I said i'd be back a week ago, right? Yes. Anyway. My beta seems to of dissipated so I decided I'm going to post, and when it is fixed up I'll replace it. So before we begin I AM SO SORRY FOR ANY BAD GRAMMAR.. I'm good...**

**Anyway, review replies.**

* * *

**Httydmaximus: ... (Looks at that chapter, looks again.) Gulps. (Changes it) No idea what you're talking about... Shh. :P I apologize I was so caught up on NOT using a cliffhanger so I kinda didn't even think about the correspondence to the movie at that point. It shall not happen again. :) Thanks for pointing that out. :D And thanks for the review**

**Andrea and Naturberd: Okay I apologize if I read this wrong my Spanish is rusty (Yeah, can read Spanish... totally didn't use google translate) Anyway, as pointed out in the last review, I did make a mistake D: I am sorry for any, 'can't unsee' problems this may cause you or anyone else, however it is fixed now. also I believe google translate (i mean my fluency of spanish) read your 'PS' wrong, it read: "**the muse of writing touch to your window."

**Malik The Night Angel: Yup, poor Snotlout, :D He is an easy target as he's arrogant and not the sharpest arrow in the quiver. to quote dagur. Anyway Heres the next chapter and thanks for the review.**

**kxguldut: Thanks for the compliment, glad you enjoy it :D And for the popcorn, is it odd that I wrote it like Tuffnut? :D I relate to tuffnut alot. at least I think I do... **

**FlightfootKeyseeker: I agree it is good that they fended snot-lout off but. I honestly don't believe snotlout is intelligent enough for blackmail. :D Thanks for the review**

**GwuncanGirl0203: I thought that was a nice touch too :D Apologies for the long wait. Yeah I forgot about the past Astrid as well. Until nows :D Heres the next chapter, and thanks for you're review :D**

**rosey58225: I will agree with you that I would like to see them communicate more across time and space more often would be nice seeing as they have chemistry and the conversation is easy and nice to write. However it would stall the story if I do it too often D: So I will not be using it rashly (This does not mean you've seen the last of it however :D) and you're fears have been heard. But will they be vanquished? Find out XD Thanks for the review**

**Mypettaylor: It was really difficult not leaving it on a cliffhangar. But I am a fast learner. And yeah I am going back to them this chapter. Enjoy future Hiccstrid :D Thanks for the review**

**Kitty.0: Took me a moment to realize you reviewed chapter 3 XD I was like; "wha-hmm uhh, OH!" :P Theres not really much to say besides keep reading :D And if you've caught up, hope you stick 'round for more (If you want to :P) :D Thanks for the review**

* * *

**Time for the chapter now :D... Its really good! or is it? Just kidding! Or am I? haha... I don't even know!**

* * *

Awakened

* * *

Hiccup awakened the next day disappointed that he had not had that weird communication dream with Astrid that night. However after he thought it over, he probably wouldn't have two in the same day because more time was passing in the past than it was in the future. He took a sweeping look across the room towards Astrid and presumed she was still asleep. Gothi on the other hand was awake and causing all sorts of ruckus, his mother was nowhere to be seen.

He left the hut inaudibly and slowly as not to disrupt Gothi from whatever she was doing. He left the house to see Stormfly up and standing guard of the hut while Toothless looked at him as if saying, "Everything's good right…if so can we go flying?' Hiccup smiled at his interpretation of his dragons facial expressions. Toothless seemed to backup this theory with a nudge towards the edge of the cliff. Hiccup responded, "Bud calm- would you stop that- ouch!"

He finally pushed his dragon back enough so that he wasn't stumbling to the edge of the balcony and then off into the air. "Sure…yes, I'm sure that a scream included fall to the death is absolutely going to entice me into flying with you." Hiccup drawled sarcastically. He knew full well that he'd be caught and if not he had a flight suit; he just liked to tease Toothless a little.

Hiccup motioned for his dragon to turn around as he could use a fly right about now to help clear his head. As he got on the back of Toothless he heard a squawk behind him, he turned around to a worried Stormfly.

"It's okay Stormfly, Astrid's in good hands; you guard her if it makes you feel better." He soothed the concerned dragon. Stormfly decided that Astrid's mate wasn't going to be there 100% of the time because…how else would the human get them fish?

Hiccup nodded and took off a few seconds later, however this time a short fly didn't leave him feeling free and happy and it didn't clear his head as much as he would have liked. It did help him decide what he would do that day though, considering there was a serious lack of Astrid in it. Hiccup decided that can't be healthy.

He landed in the forest with Toothless, who voiced a croon of disapproval but knew his rider was troubled so took a chunk out of his flying time out for his rider. When Hiccup's mate was better he'd better get a fish load of… fish.

Hiccup had gone back to the spot Astrid had first disappeared and then switched. He looked around for a bit trying to make sense of it, but the only clues that something had happened there was a bit of burned grass in the shape of Astrid. Nothing else gave any hints to what did this or what the meaning of it was. Hiccup turned to leave but something caught his eye yet he didn't know what it was. He inspected the outline again but that wasn't what caught his attention, so he checked the burn in the center more thoroughly…and then he found what had caught his eye. There was a small symbol in the ground with some words, he tried to read the symbols, but none of them made sense! They weren't Norse, that's for sure.

He quickly drew the symbol. It was a symbol of two snakes curving around to make a shape, the first snake made an S shape while the other was alongside it facing the opposite way. Their tails however looped around to reach the other snakes head. After he had finished scribbling the look of it down in his notepad he went to copy the letters down but they were gone. All that remained was the symbol.

Toothless' growl awoke him from his trance and his deep thinking, his dragon had been watching curiously from the minute his rider had inspected the burn mark. He's human and he could probably make sense of it, but then he'd smelt it and quickly and defensively curled around Hiccup.

Hiccup looked around to see what had gotten his dragon riled up, his tail even curled protectively around him, was it a dragon? Or was it the thing that attacked Astrid?

Toothless knew the wolves were nearby, he could smell it and they hunt in packs. If one was not careful a dragon could be outnumbered and killed. They regularly kill hatchlings that recently came from the hatching grounds but they could still injure and kill fully grown Nightmares if they were clever.

Suddenly Hiccup saw it…a wolf. A wolf was watching them from a darkened space in the thick forest. He knew dragons and wolves had a bad rap, always attacking one another when it came down to it. Hiccup quickly mounted his dragon and prepared to take off but then he saw the other one. Behind them, it was still a distance away so it shouldn't make a difference, but it did. Hiccup knew it. He realized there should be more because a pack consisted of more than two wolves. So what unnerved him so much about these two? He then grasped that neither were attacking, or even growling. They were just… watching.

Hiccup was really freaked out by this and he decided it was time that he left, because for all he knew this is what caused Astrid to go back in time and be poisoned! He left hastily with Toothless who was more than happy to return to the air. After about another minute of flying both had lost their appetite for it. They returned to his house instead of the hut this time, he needed a proper place to rest. It was still early morning but he felt really lethargic. He had almost made it inside before…"Chief!" A random villager bellowed.

"Ah Hiccup, there are some problems that we need taken care of." Said another.

Along with another whole chorus of requests and complaints that was growing along with the crowd, he'd usually have Astrid here to ward some off and even help him a bit, even though she wasn't officially his wife and it wasn't her official duty yet. Hiccup took one last longing look at his house and then turned back to help others before himself. Toothless however did not have that kind of loyalty and quickly left his friend to sleep on his comfortable rock.

"Useless reptile." Hiccup mumbled before walking into the crowd to answer the line that everyone had formed.

Valka and Gobber had been busy almost non-stop with all the new dragons and the repairs so, Hiccup didn't have all that much to deal with besides the initial repairs. He didn't have much more of a workload, however today he didn't feel like it but he had a day off whilst tending to Astrid so he'd better get started. All of a sudden remembered the symbol on his notepad… he'd show his mother or Gothi later, but for right now, work.

Her head hurt. A lot. What was happening? Her head was spinning. Pain, not now, sleep. Wait, why is there pain? She decided awaking was a better idea, or at least…trying to. Astrid became slightly aware of her surroundings; she was in a bed… not hers. A wave of dizziness and pain threw off her thinking. Focus, where, when, what... ouch! Astrid could barely think straight let alone determine where she was. Is that someone? A man? No. A child… Gothi. Why was Gothi here? Another wave of pain and nausea threw her off. What was hurting her head so much? She realized that this entire time Gothi hadn't noticed.

Probably because as much as it seemed like a big deal inside, she had only opened her eyelids at best. She tried to wake herself up more, but all of a sudden felt like there was a dragon sitting on her. But not painfully, like all she had to do was… sleep. So she did.

* * *

**Thats it and I swear there won't be as long of a wait again. Also, My after review replies and before chapter think is now going to be a character each time, because the gang and other characters don't shine much this story (They will in others.) So I need to practice writing like them XD**

**Also hope you enjoyed, And apologies for the short chapter. **

**Review, read, follow, like, create me cover art, spam me hate mail, you know its really up to you :D (Also jokes about cover art... well, unless you WANT to... )**

**Cya :D**


	19. Determined

**Hello and welcome back to another episode... chapter of flashed back. Where our backsides are flashed all the... wait. Wrong show. Anyway. Heres another chapter.**

**Also My beta is still downtown fighting crime, we'll have to wait.**

**Review Replies:**

* * *

**Malike The Night Angel: Hmm. Thinking of Loki... I like to trick people with a lot of Easter eggs :P Lets see how many people can figure out. If you want, in my A/N I can reveal all at the end of the story :D That is all :D thanks for the review (now... that is all)**

**NightFury94: Okay, how many more chapters. Well, No idea, for me too guess? At least another ten. Ranging from 10-400. There, I guessed... Okay I don't think I'll go past 50. there. :P and I DID have a rough schedule but then life happened. Well tried to, I hate having to remind life that I don't have one :P and two weeks? how bout one day XD I never like to keep my updates over 1 week, its happened twice that the updates have been over a week, so apologies. Shouldn't happen again. Also you stress our generation being crappy. I like some people in our generation, and also, Theres a difference between lazy and Australian. not much... but there is XD Thanks for the review.**

**rosey58225: Haha, the symbol, I wasn't the best at explaining it. But I believe it was an adequate description. It was based off a picture I found, which I won't link because its title would give it away XD Updates here, thanks for the review**

**Jack: Yeah, sorry, Am updating more often. Holidays, Back on top of life. :D Thanks for the review**

**1Corinthians 1313: Hmm I always liked the name Corinthians... and no it is not because its a biblical reference :P Also you complemented me in Spanish, Thank you :D And because I mentioned I speak Spanish and definitely didn't put this in google translate... ****gracias por la opinión :D**

* * *

**Chapter nineteen. Speed unknown, Size unknown, the unholy writing of a really good author. never copy this story, you're only chance? review and pray it does not spite you... (Best plug ever right?... no? okay...)**

* * *

Determined

* * *

It had been two days since Hiccup's encounter with his fiancé in his dream and almost that since the Astrid in his time has been in a coma. He had finished his trivial meetings and problems to trade it for an empty house as Valka was still out taking some of his workload. Hiccup went upstairs to his dragon as he decided he'd rather spend time with Astrid, even if she was comatose. It was an excuse to be around her all the time. That was if he still needed an excuse, he always thought he would as he thought himself too clingy. However, either Hiccup doesn't know what clingy is, (plausible) Astrid is into clingy guys, (unlikely) or Astrid is clingy herself. (Even more unlikely) Even though the latter two were actually true…somehow. He woke up his snoozing dragon that wasn't so much annoyed but rather pleased to see his rider home from his work so early.

Toothless's fatigue was quickly wearing off and it was apparently contagious, Hiccup wanted to go flying.

"Want to go for a quick lap bud?" Hiccup asked enthusiastically.

He was met by a croon of approval. Hiccup smiled at his best friends never ending playfulness and love of flying…then again he was a dragon, flying is what he does.

"Knew you would." He said in affirmation as Toothless practically bounded out the door.

The flight was a great distraction, even though some would call it a waste of time as he was flying instead of going straight to Gothi's and showing her the rune or symbol that he found in the forest he went for a flight first. He hadn't forgotten, as the two weird wolves also remained in his mind. However the flight this time was the perfect refreshment from a hard day's work. Being thrown into hard labor so quickly and mercilessly after a break takes a toll and clouds the mind. This flight seemed to wash away the stress of the day. His mind was now quite clear, but he decided that he would finish the lap of the island with the flight neglected Toothless before heading up to the hut…

Astrid felt herself return to consciousness as she lay on the bed inside near Gothi. There wasn't as much pain as last time, but there was pain. Astrid scowled, well…willed herself to scowl at the ache but her body didn't respond as strongly as she would have liked it too, she was quite weak.

Astrid tried to remember what happened, she had just realized the truth about dragons and then Hiccup arrived and practically seduced her before telling her about his mother. Then he made her (by 'made', she means it was so definitely not of her own will) hug him by breaking her Viking demeanor and hard exterior to release the person Astrid has been hiding for years, her compassionate side. She tried to bury her compassion, tried to run from it and then Hiccup arrived and knew all her weak spots! And now she can't remember anything else. She redirected her thoughts to stay on topic, instead of thinking about how much Hiccup is changing her into a loving person. He was so getting punched for seducing her like that! Or depending on her hormones…the opposite of punched.

However she's sick and it must be altering her mind. She was slightly more conscious every minute and decided in a few more that she would be able to move properly. By properly, she means just being able to make enough noise to alert someone of her awakened state. Astrid was always determined however and she focused all of her energy into waking up and being able to move. Right as she was about to make her movie to alert Gothi, the door opened and she glanced over to see Hiccup entering. She closed her eyes instinctively and most certainly didn't start eavesdropping.

Hiccup was quite silent, clearly making a greeting gesture as a grunt of greeting was signaled to him via Gothi and that's all Astrid heard. Besides whatever Gothi was cooking… brewing…she didn't know. She risked a peek to see Hiccup gathering a chair from the corner and re-closed her eyes when he turned around. She could tell that he sat next to her as he moved his chair right next to the bed. He also leaned over the bedpost and had his head near hers. Before she could comprehend what was going on she felt his lips on her forehead and she had to force herself from squealing in surprise. (Surprise, not excitement) and then turning scarlet (from anger at him doing such a thing, or something. Not because she was absolutely crazy about him or anything.) She internally shook her mind out of it. She was Astrid Hofferson and nobody messed with her! No one made her feel sappy, or get into a kissing mood! Nobody was going to get through Astrid's walls that easy!

Hiccups lips left her forehead and he began to talk; Hiccup had decided on the flight up he'd just talk to her, he'd heard lots of people had done it. Astrid had for him when he was in a coma, so had Stoick… his father… as well as Toothless in his own way. So here he was, trying to figure out what so say to the past Astrid in a coma.

"I hope you're okay…" he said simply, a starting point for Hiccup, an emotional turmoil for Astrid.

He just talked to her in a genuine, caring, sweet way as she lay asleep. Hiccup was doing this of his own accord not for her sake as he doesn't know she's awake. But no, she was not going to let his words sway her, no matter how irresistible he was. She means completely resistible… Hiccup however continued with his speech and thus continued melting Astrid's heart and resistance.

"I, I-um…" Hiccup began as his thoughts had all of a sudden of become deep.

"You were there for me a lot. Or at least will be, and I just thought I'd return the favor."

Astrid tried reminding herself on why she was a cold hearted Viking, but small thoughts like 'Why are you resisting love?' kept calling out without permission. She discarded instantly because she was Astrid Hofferson…and was not in love. The thoughts that did get through were facts that made her confront that she wasn't cold hearted and she knew that she was falling.

Meanwhile Hiccup continued this new found conversation, "I miss you, a-and I could really use you here right now."

Astrid tried to ignore her melting heart and focus on all the times she turned someone down no matter how sweet they were because she was cold, she was tough, and she certainly wasn't going to fall for someone, especially a Hi-

"I love you."

Astrid's train of thought broke before she could finish it. Though she wouldn't want to anyway. Her walls came crashing down in spectacular fashion and she just melted into the words. Relishing them as she had never heard it directed at her from anyone else before. She then knew she was in love. Instead of fighting it she knew she now couldn't, it was impossible. Hiccup would just knock wall after wall down until she herself was exhausted. And then what? She knew that someone who charges when out of breath is not going to be able to fight well…so she gave in, and secretly at the pit bottom of her mind knew she wanted to give in from the start.

Astrid's new revelation wasn't met with her usual stubbornness. She had finally come to terms with being in the future thus coming to terms with being with Hiccup. Honestly the latter wasn't hard, save for her own obstinacy. Hiccup hadn't continued after what he'd said, it was as if he was allocating her time to take it in, in a coma (As far as he knew). 'Figures' She thought. He then stood up to go see Gothi; she was losing her chance of being noticed. So she finally mustered the strength to open her eyes and stretch her aching leg.

Hiccup had just gotten up to see Gothi after his confession to the comatose Astrid. He can imagine her response if awake. If it were his fiancé she probably would have responded the appropriate 'I love you too' or been coy, if it were Astrid from the past he would have been punched or she would say something like-

"Hiccup… Water…"

Hiccup stopped…that's not what he was going to think. He was going to think something completely different, where did that thought come from? It seemed like it was coming from right next to him.

"...Hiccup"

Hiccup then finally had the brilliant epiphany that it was Astrid. He turned to see her looking up at him and straining her neck to look him in the eye. 'Had she heard what he said'? was at the forefront of his mind until.

"...Water."

Hiccup snapped into action whilst bursting, "Water right yes, o-of course on my way, I'll be right back, stay there, wait, nevermind you're not going anywh…water! Going now!" He finished.

Astrid watched in amusement at his frantic behavior merely a minute after the calm confession; Which wasn't surprising just, meaningful. Gothi interrupted his search with a cup of, who would of guessed…water! Hiccup stumbled back.

"Here you go, now drink up!" He stated the obvious and Astrid gave him a sarcastic stare. He just smiled brighter, all of a sudden in a much better mood.

"Thanks."

She said before she tipped the cup and emptied it in a mere fifteen seconds. Hiccup then realized he should probably tell Gothi now. Hiccup tapped her on the shoulder after Astrid had been given her second cup of water (Delivered more eloquently by Gothi this time) She turned to him and he said a bit lower now.

"Can I speak with you a second?"

Gothi frowned but nodded and followed him away from Astrid, who looked upon them bemused.

Hiccup started.

Astrid meanwhile, was thinking of the perfect way to tell Hiccup her new hidden feelings for him… as after she put herself to something…she was determined to do it perfectly.

* * *

**Thats another one over folks, If you hadn't guessed, there was a reference to one of my most favortitest stories on fanfic right now. If you haven't read it, you wouldn't get it. If you have read it, you know what I'm talking about :D**

**So I hoped you were happy with this one, as I state again I am flying blind without my beta reader so forgive bad... everything :P (If only I had the northern lights to guide me... hehe get it?)**

**Read Review, Overdose sass. Sass off, sass attack, Sasquatch, follow and fave... whatever you need!**

**Cya**


	20. Double the Trouble

**Heres another one! My betas back (Yaaay) So now the quality will improve again :D The story is getting dep..thy now, This is going to be a challenge for me, Pray to the gods :P This is kinda my first... popular story so I hope you like what I do. Written for you're enjoyment.**

**Also I was asked what my favorite response was, whether it be follow fave or reply. Honestly I don't generally care as long as I get recognition that you liked it :P But Having to pick Review would be, because 1 it takes more effort, so I feel more special. and 2 i can actually hear you're words, what you actually think of it and advice on how to improve, not just a number that accumulates and signifies I'm doing something right :D. So there**

**Review Replies.**

* * *

**Malik The Night Angel: Oh yeah, she got it bad :P I find Astrid quite fun to write. :D Thanks for the review :)**

**rosey58225: :D Nice to see you're hooked :) Here is that not-so soon update... But its here anyway :D Thanks for reviewing :) **

**Nightfury94: Well I definitely agree there's nothing wrong with being a boy... inherently, And theres nothing wrong with liking Httyd, of course. BUT. Add 16 to the mix and really according to general populaces I am really an odd one out :P And you know, people find being different wrong. (Some people anyway) So yeah. Thats bout it. At least I'm not a Brony :P Anyway, Hell yeah I put the 'i love you' in, And I will keep writing. :D Peace! And thanks for your review.**

**Somebody105: Aha, yes this stems back to why I find Astrid a fun character to write, she for some reason has a quarrel with showing her emotions. Meanwhile Hiccup is the polar opposite having a quarrel with hiding them. :P And thats why I think they are a beautiful contrasting pair and also why I'm a hiccstrid shipper (And because lets face it. Aren't they perfect?) And also. once she admitted it to herself, everythings smooth sailing :D. Well... for her... Thanks for the review :)**

* * *

**And now, theres a 92% chance that you will read the rest of this chapter and it is highly possible that if you are reading this authors note the next end authors note will follow (Thankyou, Fishlegs)**

* * *

Double the Trouble

* * *

The doors sprung open and with it came a massive cloud of smoke that swiftly consumed the arena. There hadn't been anything interesting that had happened during the morning. Astrid had woken up from their session with Toothless the previous night, had gotten dressed and all of her normal habits. When it was time to head to the Arena, she hadn't seen Hiccup. Not until they were all there and Gobber had already begun. They didn't get much time to talk about it because they had slept in and a late night does that to people. She stopped thinking about the previous night and paid attention to Gobber.

"Today is about teamwork!" He continued as if the smoke enveloping the arena was completely safe.

"Now a wet dragon head can't light its fire, the Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky, one head breathes gas, the other head, lights it!" He informed them.

"Your job is to know which is which."

Astrid hurriedly abandoned Ruffnut to get to Hiccup, however Ruffnut followed and soon there were four of them. Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Astrid and Hiccup. Wherever Snotlout and Tuffnut were, she didn't know nor did she care. Ruffnut caught her attention, "What are you doing?"

Astrid bit back with a glare, "A team of four is better than a team of two!."

Ruffnut shut up after that and then Fishlegs began his rambling.

"Razor sharp serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion, first ambush attack crushing its victims-"He was cut off by Ruffnut elbowing him in the side and Hiccup whisper shouting, "Could you please stop that?!"

The growling of the dragon could be heard somewhere in the arena, she promised herself to make sure nothing happened to Hiccup. She heard Snotlout somewhere close by, "If that dragon shows either of its faces… I'm gonna-"

Astrid remembered this moment, she readied her punching arm.

"There!"

Snotlout shouted as if he'd won a medal, unknowingly alerting the dragon to his and Tuffs position. A few seconds later water spilled on the four teens that were huddled and staying together. There was an indignant groan from Hiccup, Fishlegs and Astrid were silent while Ruffnut voiced her opinion.

"Hey, it's us idiots!"

Tuffnut, forgetting the fact that a dragon was also in the ring, never missed an opportunity to harass his sister.

"You're butts are getting bigger, we thought you were a dragon!"

Snotlout continued over Tuffnut's snigger, Astrid however decided to approach Snotlout and finish the flirtatious before he could really start.

"Not that there's anything wrong, with a dragon-esque- OW!"

This was ended with a solid punch in the face and before Tuffnut could laugh at his friend's, pain a bucket full of water smashed into his face, oh so gracefully. The memory flashed back into her mind at this moment. She remembered the tail, that's what swept her and made her lose her bucket. Well not this time…Hiccup didn't have an eel to save him.

Tuffnut's groaning soon ended as he was snatched and his very 'manly' screaming was heard. Ruffnut, who actually has a resemblance of comradery or something for her brother actually looked worried. Astrid was ready this time.

"Wait."

She said to stop Ruffnut charging into the fray, Astrid then jumped right as the tail swept underneath her as the dragon was turning around. Ruffnut wasn't so lucky, she had been tripped but just as she was about to recover Tuffnut came screaming out of the mist knocking over his worried sister again.

"OH, I'm hurt, I am very much hurt!"

Fishlegs looked back at Tuffnut, then to the mist and couldn't help his small voice of doom.

"Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now."

Astrid backed up to them still with her bucket. Just as the first dragon head came out of the mist. Barf. The two dragons were about as mischievous as their riders. The dragon head whirled around him, taunting. Being to scared to check anymore Fishlegs hurled a bucket of water onto its head. The dragon then did what was resemblant of a laugh as it piled up gas as Fishlegs so calmly put it.

"Oh. Wrong head."

This calm demeanor was lead quickly by a high pitched scream as he ran off terrified forsaking his bucket. The dragon spewed gas after Fishlegs making sure he was gone for good. Gobber responded by yelling out.

"Fishlegs!"

'Great help' Astrid thought to herself. Now it was just her and Hiccup, Hiccup smiled warily at her and she didn't resist holding one back. A flicker of the idea to train the dragon right then and there was an option, but she didn't think the others would take kindly to that. Disabling the dragons fire was the task, it didn't hurt the dragon, so she stuck with it.

"Hiccup, run left."

Hiccup looked at her quizzically, as the dragon was zapping air and growling defensively. Astrid didn't give him time to think.

"Now!"

Hiccup compiled and the dragon then decided to fire at one of them. However it took a second longer as they split and were on both sides of the dragon. Barf followed Hiccup, but Belch followed Astrid thus confusing the dragon. Astrid had a perfect shot at Belch and she took it. Belch must have somehow got Barf's attention because Hiccup was forgotten, she hurled her bucket but Barf was already there, taking the shot and then preparing to make her a pile of ash. Astrid didn't think the plan could backfire so easily. But apparently it did. Astrid prayed to the Gods this wouldn't be the end, however she was Astrid, she reached her hand out slowly to pacify the dragon, but as she did. A small bucket of water hit belches head. Disabling the spark.

Hiccup had continued running left until he was on the other side of the dragon. He decided it would be a good idea to throw the water with his left hand. As Astrid had advised, it had worked. In theory the lesson was over. They had disabled the dragon's fire… The dragon clearly hadn't read the schedule, if there even was one, Vikings weren't big readers.

Barf and Belch had turned their attention to Hiccup now. They may have had disabled fire, but they weren't defenseless. Gobber yelled over the top of the now panicked teens, apparently they didn't want to see Hiccup die as much as they let on.

"Hiccup get out of there!"

Hiccup would probably have loved to do just that right then, but the dragon had his exits blocked, even Astrid couldn't do anything! She could wrangle the dragon, but there were two heads and that would only end up angering Barf and Belch. Suddenly the very real fear of losing him dawned on her. That however was wiped away when she saw the glint in Hiccup's eyes.

She had only ever seen that glint in one other person's, well two if you count her fiancé as one. She's seen that look in Valka and in her Fiancé. Hiccup all of a sudden knew what he was doing.

"Calm down there, easy dragon." He said this in a way that had Astrid thinking for a second it was the future Hiccup pacifying a dragon. He had no prior knowledge and he was doing this perfectly! It was as if he'd been doing it for years. He really was born different, and he definitely took after his mother. The looks on the other teen's faces were priceless. Barf and Belch were almost instantly pacified by this and their eyes lidded. Listening to his hypnotizing calmness and confidence that he himself didn't even know he had, the dragon willingly followed his orders until they were in their cage and Hiccup closed the door.

Even Astrid was gob smacked at his quick learning; he had clearly observed her do it, once to Meatlug, again to Toothless. And he just… knew. The others were far more shocked. Gobber was speechless, the twins were looking blank, confused and almost scared, Fishlegs had his eyes wider than anyone's and his brows retreating as high on his forehead as possible, and Snotlout had a look of confusion and surprise that would have been really funny given it something of less importance. Gobber was the first to speak, "H…How did you do that, lad?"

Hiccups confidence quickly wore off as he finally realized why Astrid didn't just train the dragons in front of everyone…and for once he didn't have a quick explanation at hand.

"I, ahh, umm what?"

This was met by an intense, awkward and pregnant pause; Hiccup looked at her for guidance yet she was just as lost as Hiccup. He replied with what was actually half true.

"I d-don't know, it just kind of… happened."

Nobody was yet snapped out of their gaze, however Gobber still managed to speak.

"You lad, are destined for something…"

Hiccup looked at Astrid, wondering if they should break it to them now. The slight shake of her head was reassurance; he would play the part that was clearly forming. The rest of the village would hear about him soon enough. His dragon conqueror nick-name would come on quicker than expected. She had to train him, fast.

Astrid knew they couldn't throw the axe in yet, he hadn't even rode Toothless yet! Nevertheless they had a lot of work to do. By that slip up, they were going to have to be a lot more careful because Astrid had the feeling they were going to start being watched…

* * *

**That is the end dear friends. Well. Of the chapter. I wander the reaction if this story went haitus... BUT i promise that will 99.99% not happen, . The 0.01% chance includes my death, the internet no longer existing and the apocalypse so, you're pretty safe :P**

**fave review, ooh, and ahh at things... and ooh, eeh... ooh ah ah... ting tang walla walla bing bang (Breaks into song) follow and read**

**Cya**


	21. Looking Up

**Wow, Okay if you saw that before I polished it I apologize, Completely spaced out today -.- (I updated without an author's note or anything really, my beta reader hasn't even checked this one yet, life is a mess, again, apologies) **

**Anyway, I'll make this quick, as my sh*t version is still posted :P**

**Review Replies**

* * *

**Ludmila Wase: An exclamation mark is as good as any review i guess :P Thanks... XD**

**Clare C.G: Nope, no eels, actually hiccup hasn't even learnt that yet. :) Theres a lot he doesn't know yet. Anyways, thanks for the review.**

**Malik The Night Angel: Lol, if he knew about the dragons rational fear of eels he probably would have but as he didn't feed Toothless an eel yet he has no knowledge of eels, so we can safely blame Astrid. Thanks for you're review**

**lal o : Apologies, I have no Idea what genial is, unless you were going for denial... if so what and who is denying?... this confused me, thanks for the review anyway XD**

**GwuncanGirl0203: Yeah In the movie he relied on what he just learnt, In this I preferred it as well as it was instinct :D (even though in honesty nothing tops the movie) Thanks for the review :) Heres the next chapter.**

**BEST OC Maker: I'm sure you are interesting XD And I will keep writing :P Thanks for the review!**

**Scorpion6955: Thanks! I will continue :) I'm glad you enjoy it, Thank you for the review :)**

**NightFury94: I don't know about being an AUTHOR, Because honestly I'm not a writer, :P But I thank you for the compliment :D Maybe me and my beta should team up more often, Thanks for the review :D I really am flattered :)**

* * *

**Anyway, moving on as I already have reviews for THIS chapter, Story time! (Unless you already read it, uuh, what a mistake to make)**

* * *

Looking Up

* * *

"Umm, are… are we done? Cause I've got some things, we, I need too, yup!" Hiccup dragged his words as he awkwardly attempted to defuse the row of confused glares he was getting from the teens and Gobber. Even Astrid was taken aback at his accomplishment. Gobber ended up just nodding and Hiccup took it, Astrid realized they should probably discuss their next move so she was the first to leave the arena after him.

The others were probably still standing there gob smacked…she wouldn't put the twins past it. Those two could probably be there for ten minutes before they realized they were gone. She heard Gobber's voice as she went.

"Alright, that's the lesson! As you could see, when Astrid and Hiccup teamed up it worked because the dragon cannot take on more than one at a time…and remember, you will probably be in a larger group whilst defend..." The rest of his speech trailed off as she got further away. She could see Hiccup quite a lot further along the path back to the village and ran to catch up with him. When he heard her footsteps he flinched as he turned as if expecting to be tackled or something.

However when he saw her he visibly relaxed and then began his usual nervous rambling.

"Yeah, I now get why you didn't just train them, I mean I never asked but… I kind of assumed you would, and sorry about almost blowing our cover as well… I… I don't know what came over m-" He was cut off by Astrid who was slightly perplexed as to why he was apologizing.

"Umm, Hiccup…you saved your own life. There was probably no other way to get out of that." Hiccup stopped and contemplated that thought.

Fishlegs, Snotlout and Gobber were seen leaving the arena so Astrid and Hiccup decided they would regroup at the cove, as leaving together would create suspicion. They were both the best at Dragon Training, Hiccup only recently being so, if people thought she was training him, unofficially that would be cheating, getting them both disqualified. After official training it was apparently fine but before hand was not allowed due to in previous years the richer families having tutors while the poorer ones missed out. So leaving together after Hiccup miraculously got better would definitely turn a few heads. Not to mention the first question would probably be 'why Hiccup'? But she tended to avoid those thoughts as her guilt towards how Hiccup was treated would resurface and even though her fiancé could not stress enough how much he forgave her it would probably never leave.

Astrid returned home deep in her thoughts to recollect her them. A little later she grabbed some fish and then headed for the cove to meet up with Hiccup.

However as she opened the door there was someone standing in a prideful stance…or arrogant which really suited this person…Snotlout. He looked slightly annoyed and Astrid couldn't understand why.

"Astrid." He said wryly as she simply raised her brows at him. She was surprised he had the guts to stare her down like he was and she quickly returned the glare.

"I know…you've been uncovered. So if you stop now, I might just not tell Gobber. Or the chief when he returns."

Astrid bit her tongue to stop the fear from showing on her face as it whirled about inside. What was he talking about? This was not good. If he knew… he couldn't! But if he did he wouldn't be calm about it and he most certainly wouldn't be consulting her about it.

"Uncovered what?" She asked intensely. She loathed being defeated. Snotlout didn't leave her in the dark for long.

"You haven't just been training Hiccup to defend against me; you've been training him in dragon killing!"

The only thing stopping her from sighing in relief that he got it wrong or laughing at the thought of Hiccup killing a dragon, was the fact that he was quite suspicious and she didn't have a believable answer to reply with. She could admit it and tell him she would stop but that would probably give him an invitation to keep an eye on her…which she could not have. She had to think fast.

"You have no idea! You really think I taught him that? I was as shocked as you."

Snotlout just smiled at her response smugly; as if he knew she was lying, even though she was she doubted he was smart enough for that.

"Then why are you teaming up with Hiccup all the time with dragon training, working with him as if you're in sync?"

Okay maybe Snotlout was smarter then she gave him credit for. He just paled in comparison to Fishlegs, Hiccup and her. But he wasn't all that stupid; he was just arrogant and reckless which seemed to mask his well hidden intelligence. She was about to respond when the man of the hour… century… came up from the forge. Hiccup, whom she had no doubt overheard that last bit and put two and two together, Hiccup spoke surprising Snotlout. "Astrid's not teaching me how to kill dragons, I swear this to you."

Well. He wasn't wrong… however Snotlout bit back.

"Hey Useless, you claimed you shot down a Night fury! Are you going to swear to me that's true?"

If Snotlout's older counterpart could see himself now. Astrid bit back a laugh and kicked Snotlout to the ground for calling Hiccup that much undesired nickname. Snotlout was still suspicious and continued questioning.

"Then what is the truth? Why are you two always friendly with each other nowadays? It was always us… and them him!"

Snotlout gestured to Hiccup with his eyes as the rest of his body was focused on getting himself off the ground. Astrid responded cautiously. After the slip up in the ring they couldn't deal with too many problems.

"Let's just say some people are capable of change."

Valka would be proud if she heard her future daughter in law say that. Valka had always been big on change according to Hiccup. When Snotlout frowned, Astrid decided the best was to throw him off was to insult his vanity, if Snotlout had a clear head he could probably use it. Short term deterrents would only last a matter of time like insulting his manliness. What would last a while…

Hiccup seemed to have the exact train of thought because he looked into her eyes and knew that considering they were almost married this wouldn't anger her and it was the perfect thing to use against Snotlout.

"By change Snotlout, she means we're dating."

Astrid gave no indication towards saying yes or no to give Snotlout his moment of fear, skepticism or anger. He was apparently dubious as he started cracking up laughing. Between his sobs of joy, he managed to sputter.

"Ha-ha, oh wow, ha, ha, ahh…good one Hic-ah ha-ha I need you around more often. Aha ha-ha-ha-ha-ha keha kehu-" Snotlout finished his laughing as he started coughing instead. Astrid decided to put him out of his blissful ignorance.

"It's true." She smiled sweetly. Snotlout stopped coughing, as best he could to actually have a look of worry on his face. He was still however not willing to believe it just yet.

"What? No this is to throw me off, uhh, no, umm, prove it?!" He yelled it as more of a question as his fears were becoming evident.

Astrid smiled at their plan; even though it would still be obvious to assume she is training him, Snotlout's mind would no longer dwell on that worry, as his prize, err girl… being taken is even worse. Perfect planning. Astrid responded calmly to his slightly panicked voice. "How would you like me to prove it?"

She said this very well knowing she would be willing to do more than Snotlout could comprehend.

"Kiss him." Snotlout replied, almost smug as he hoped he called her bluff.

Astrid however thought it as easy as breathing, the amount of times she had anyway he might as well have been asking her to hold her axe, it was that easy. Hiccup however was blushing slightly at the implication and knowing full well it would probably happen. It's not that he didn't want her to, it was just he still wasn't used to the prospect of her being attracted to him, so when she walked confidently out of her doorframe, closing the door behind her, and going around Snotlout whose smile was fading moderately at the realization Hiccup could do nothing than stare into her eyes flushed, in admiration and infatuation.

Astrid quickly swept him up and kissed him. Astrid was surprised; she was surprised by the way she felt, the way Hiccup tentatively kissed her back as if he was scared she'd get angry at him for doing so brought back so many memories of shortly after this time. All the chaste kisses and embraces, the blushing, the sweet crushes they both held as it bloomed into more. It was refreshing to remember why she fell for him in the first place.

Snotlout was shocked beyond belief for the second time that day. First his stupid good cousin just outshines everyone in the arena, and then the girl Snotlout was supposed to have goes and kisses him. He couldn't help but be really envious of how well everything was turning out for Hiccup. He was not liking this change…

When the kiss finally ended, Astrid turned back, slightly blushing herself despite her confidence. Yet, Snotlout was no longer there.

Hiccup looked over to where Snotlout was and realized he must have left in that minute straight kiss with Astrid. He could still barely comprehend kiss and Astrid in the same sentence, let alone to think it was with him. He really must have hit his head hard; he contemplated jokingly in his mind.

Astrid turned back around to smile at Hiccup who was still crimson and giving his lopsided grin that she loved so much.

"Well the rumor of us dating is probably going to get around quickly, so who cares if we enter the forest together. It's the perfect cover." Astrid softly said.

Suddenly she was dragging him into the woods down the well-known route to the cove. Using landmarks as a guide, they were barely past the tree line when Hiccup tugged her arm.

"Umm, Astrid… I uhh, need to speak with you..."

Astrid turned to face him, he was looking as nervous as anything.

* * *

**And thats another one done, I apologize again if you literally just read this chapter as I stupidly posted it before well, anything, but hey, Everyone screws up XD Thanks for everyones support on this story, next update will be soon, i pwomise!**

**(PS The cliffhangars are back. I couldn't keep the normal updating around forever XD)**

**Read review follow. Screw up updating and post a completely unpolished chapter. Fave and more :D**

**Cya**


	22. Dated Reasoning

**Hello! And welcome back :) I decided to post this one sooner because... well... it was done and I am impatient :P I know i should pace my story instead of this sporadic updating... But hey. Moar chapters for you aye :D. I'm just going to go ahead and say sporadic updating from now on, why? Because holidays are ending here :( (not that my holidays gave me peace either -.-) I'll probably update sunday and then leave it a few days, so have fun :D!**

**Anyway, review replies? Yes :D**

* * *

**PandaDawgBE: Hehehe, I don't think it negative, I'm sure someone will though, but those people are probably not reading this story, just a hint to think about. (Or you could read and find out :P) thanks for the review :D**

**BEST OC Maker: Thanks :D I will, thanks for the review :3**

**Malik The Night Angel: Someones jealous... :P Jks, True, he should be happy that he kissed Astrid, and he is... and I'm sure the reason he's nervous won't dissapoint :). thanks for the review :)**

**Childatheart28: Wow, My fics like a dosage? As the response was satisfying :D :P Just make sure you don't OD (overdose) haha or OC! (get it?) Anyway, all shall be revealed this chapter :D thanks for the review XD**

**Lumilda Wase: !... (I was tempted to leave it at that :P) Anyway, I took the ! As complete shock and so a good sign :3 but hey, you love it! So I'm not complaining XD and I shall keep on writing... and thanks for the review... also: ! **

**Scorpion6955: :D Thanks, and here is your moreMoreMOAR! (Thanks for the review :P)**

**GwuncanGirl0203: Longest no in recorded history besides star wars :P Hehe, Cliffhangars are back! But in this case U let you down easy by updating slightly shy of a day later :P I will tell you I didn't rush it as I'm generally a few chapters ahead anyway so :D. But it hasn't been beta read, nor has the last as of yet I i'll re-update when my beta is back. :) Haha, find Snotlouts torment satisfying did you? I tend not to make him suffer too much (Coughs) as half the time I feel sorry for him XD and yeah, Cannot WAIT for the 3rd :D why 2016! At least we get another season of the tv series :D! And I feel special, It is a very long review, but I couldn't be more honored :) Thanks for the review XD**

**NightFury94: Haha, i think this cliffhanger is the worst because it is the most unexpected :P No warning, just bam! And also, I have already written chapter 23 (and 24) and i'm going to say, some things in my story are spontaneous, I.E the references, and the voices in the head. and other things are following a plan like the main story, so the plan is there, not detailed but there, so i have flexibility as I write, thats kind of my plan, its like acting a scene only knowing the story, not the lines, so its not making it p as you go along, its following a trail but having room to maneuver. So thats my tactic, answering the question, I have a very basic idea of what the next chp apter i'm going to write is (chp 25) I know what needs to happen, but there's empty spaces to fill in. :) So yeah, also, I needed the cliffhanger, writing adequate endings is hard enough as it is XD And, I updated early :) If you're checking every 2 hours you should get this soon :) Peace! And thanks for the review (that was long)**

* * *

**And when they do read its like someone skimped on the meat in their sandwich: "Excuse me barmaid!? I'm afraid you brought me the wrong chapter, I ordered an extra large ending with a good plot, extra guts and gore on the side! This here, this is kindergarden nonsense! (You're thinken about it all wrong, its not much how your write, its the cliffhangers they can't stand) Thank-you, for summing that up.**

* * *

Dated reasoning

* * *

Dated Reasoning

Astrid looked at Hiccup who seemed more worked up than usual, "You know our… well this, the whole cover thing we have, the dating and everything…?" He started hesitantly. She smiled at his timorous question and nodded for him to continue.

"W-well I was ahh, I was um wondering if you…we could- if we could make it… not just our cover… but maybe, umm the real thing?" He asked anxiously.

Astrid was torn between flattered and surprised. On the one hand, he had asked her out so closely to how he did the first time it made her blush at the thought and on the other, she didn't think he would have the nerve. He definitely was stronger than anyone gave him credit for, especially himself. She thought carefully of her next words.

"Hiccup, as you know I'm from the future, I don't know how I got back here or why, but remember I could go back to… the other Astrid, at any minute. So me personally, If I am stuck here permanently, I would love to date you. However, what if the other me comes back?"

Hiccup seemed to be deep in thought as she continued, "There is so much to consider, and I know if the… other me did come back with enough persistence I would fall for you anyway, but I am stubborn…and violent. You should have seen me the first time I was falling for you."

She remembered the multiple times she tried to deny her crush for him until it was too late. Something her counterpart is probably having a lovely time with. Hiccup seemed to be still in deep thought so she added a little extra.

"I know it's complicated and I wish that it didn't have to be. The first time I made it complicated, and now apparently fate has."

Hiccup finally responded but it was not completely on topic, "I believe we make our own fate."

Astrid smiled at his reasoning and commented, "That's a… different way of thinking" She teased.

"Some might say it isn't…Viking." Astrid quirked her lips up into a smirk.

Hiccup seemed to pick up that she was just opening up some room for banter. He took it as if it was natural to him, even though he rarely did it until Astrid showed up. He smiled as he replied, "Then it's a good thing I never listen."

Astrid smiled at the remark and Hiccup's trademark grin because she felt just as immensely happy as he did. She sighed as his smile faded slightly as he got back on topic.

"Anyway, if we uhh, were to date and the other you… did come back, I'm pretty sure it would be noticeable and I would be able to continue solo until the time came, as I did the first time, yes?"

Astrid nodded so he continued, "Even If you came back at an ill-timed moment I'm pretty sure I'll have a harder time explaining the dragon rather than our relationship status."

Astrid grinned at this as Hiccup always found a way to make sense. He seemingly had this confidence that had grown over the course of this very conversation as his stuttering wore off about the same time the banter started. It seemed they were becoming more in sync. Maybe Snotlout did get something in his rant right…they were in sync. The conversation came to its natural close with a nod of agreement from Astrid and she also decided that they should continue their walk now, probably a good idea.

"I'll tell you our next move on the way to the cove." She said gesturing ahead; Hiccup gave a nod and then started walking after her. She explained their next course of action.

"You know I am going to need to teach you how to train dragons, and also tell you the plan on what to do with Toothless's tail because avoiding trial and error may be a good idea."

Hiccup perked up at this sentence as both were definitely his areas of interest.

"So it involves a saddle?" He asked as he remembered the first time he thought Toothless's tail would work. She nodded, "It had a lever for your foot to open and close the prosthetic, but that of course had to be updated when-" She cut herself off.

Hiccup noticed and knew she was keeping something from him. Damn her tongue wagging, she let down her guard for a moment because it was Hiccup, whom she shared everything with in the future, however now probably wasn't the best Idea to deter him from Toothless.

"When…"

He prompted, also showing he did notice her abrupt end and expected her to continue truthfully. She thought fast.

"It needed to be updated when Toothless needed to fly on his own! You made a prosthetic that allowed him to fly without your help, on Snoggletog." She sidestepped, considering this was true. Maybe it would peak his interest and diffuse the topic. But as usual Hiccup saw right through the lie.

"What else happened?" He questioned, knowing it at least wasn't the full truth. How was he so good at that? A lifetime of being ridiculed and ignored has left him observant, and years of being lied to have given him fair warning, a small voice in her head chimed. She gave up, praying to every God that this wasn't a mistake.

"And… because, you lost your own leg and needed a prosthetic…" She whispered, cursing her weak lying ability and will to resist Hiccup when he wants to know something. Hiccup went rigid. She knew this was a bad idea, however he responded differently from how she imagined.

"Wait, I lost a leg… considering Toothless lost his left tailfin and that would equate to the left side of the saddle meaning I lost my left…huh. Poetic."

He seemed to not even be acknowledging the fact that it was his leg, just the fact that it was poetic and ironic. She gaped at him, he finally sighed and continued.

"Well now we know what we can do to change that fate, I don't have to lose my leg now!"

Astrid cringed; he gave her a questioning look.

"How did I lose it?"

Astrid decided the truth was necessary, "A battle, with the queen dragon. You only just came out alive; your leg was the price."

Hiccup paled slightly.

"Queen Dragon?"

Astrid realized they hadn't even talked about this yet.

"Yes, its, the uhh, reason their attacking." She replied, unsure of how he'd respond to this new information. He did take the marriage reveal quite well. Hiccup looked to his left leg then back up at her.

"Well, if the time comes and I do have to fight this dragon… I'll make sure I don't lose a leg."

Astrid smiled slightly at his confidence, which was still somehow unknown to him but responded anyway.

"Yes but what if you lose more this time? What if you have to lose a leg for our future to exist? What if the Gods are angry we changed history?"

Hiccup looked back at her worried expression. He replied like he did earlier.

"We make our own fate, The Gods already hate me so I'm sure they will try and make something go amiss. I'm pretty sure if the Gods had their way I would have died in the battle the first time. But there's something that we didn't have last time…" He said clearly planning something.

She responded accordingly, "What?"

He replied almost instantly as he was waiting for the response, due to speech flow and subconsciously keeping her attention.

"We have experience, we have you, and we have time. You know what happened, you know how we can change things, and you know all the tricks the dragon have...and we're going to use it against it." He sounded like the born leader he was.

Astrid had to refrain from looking at him in awe and replying 'yes chief' as that is the persona he had right then. So many things she didn't notice when she was younger, she was glad for a second chance. However, blowing it would be a serious risk. Now almost everything was out in the open, Hiccup knew about everything except his mother and father's early journey to Valhalla. Those two things weren't to be loaded on him, at least now. Hiccup got her attention back as she was clearly digressing in thoughts as she looked away from him. He looked at her with a glint in his eye that she knew so well. He was planning something crazy.

"You said almost everyone on Berk has a dragon?"

This ought to be good.

* * *

**Because i'm cruel, thats why theres another cliffhanger :P. but here we come to the end of another chapter. Hope you had a wonderful time reading it, also I believe Hiccup is a lot calmer here because, well, when Hiccup is under pressure when a serious situation comes to pass he actually handles things quite well (his mother, the gracious way he excepted cheifing when he didn't want it... and also when one of my favorite characters died.) So yeah, also I think Hiccup is one of the people that like to believe they choose their own life, will and fate. As his unwillingness to give up and his thinking outside the square compliment his own free will. :)**

**Now after that enlightening moment, and adding a little characterization :P Time to finish this off :)**

**Follow, Fave, Believe you can fly, Go beyond the clouds, Let the wind carry us, Go where no one goes, read, review (That was lyrics from 2 diffirent songs and the title of another, they just fit together, don't they? :D)**

**Cya.**


	23. Nightmare

**Ta-da! Here comes another chapter, wow, 3 days In a row... (This is going to be followed by down-time which is why you get a burst of them) Talk about sporadic updating... Anyway. I'll make this quick so we can get to the review replies. Thanks of course again to my beta reader :D **

**Review Replies (I missed 2 from chap 21), I'll do them first no?**

* * *

**Tillythedwfan: I agree, Snotlout did have a... pleasing... reaction :P Thanks for the review :)**

**Horses-are-my-life: Because I'm cruel :) Thanks for the review (Also because cliffhangers are easy :P)**

**PandaDawgBE: What so I do a few decent chapter endings and people then assume me decent? Come on, you can't expect me not to stoop that low :P Thanks for the review**

**Blue- The First Traveller: Lol. I'm not sure what you're thinking, but if you're right then, Oh he IS XD. And I hope its awesome, thanks for you're review, :P**

**NightFury94: Wow this is a long review (I reckon longest i've ever had :P) Lol, The ideas flow through my head, I am 95% convinced writers influx exists (Opposite of writers block) :P Thats where I get all my ideas. 1. The cliffhanger. 1 hour, wow, thats a while. (Also, I got the joke :P) Hehe, I wasn't hinting or anything... Also you went from 1 to 5... not 1-2-3-4-5. 1-5 (What kind of numbering is this? XD) anyway, 5. The future is back, And I had a discussion with my beta, and after chapter 24 there is actually going to be a pattern. so yeah XD. And I didn't because the three in the past just flowed. This is seg-way...ing into another story arc. Sp yeah, good luck finding a helmet XD (Viking style preferably) PS. I figured you didn't have asthma XD, but maybe you should get it checked out :D. Also you may of not used a comma, but I havent used any %'s yet... oh... wait. Thanks for you're review! (Also u don't need to shut up, a bigger review reply makes it seem like my story is more popular...) XD**

**Somebody105: Apologies XD (Sorry not sorry) About the cliffhanger. But you couldn't of expected the lack of them to last for long right! I mean. the first half of the story was filled with them XD Updates here, but the plan isnt XD Thanks for the review.**

**Ludmila Wase: I always think of viva la vida when I hear the title of that song... XD Even though i know of both the songs :P, Sounds like you had an epic time :D Thanks for the review :)**

* * *

**Another chapter! Their dragons stoick! (Not for the dragons, for the people!) Another chapter... for Vikings!.. We're not big readers Stoick!**

* * *

Nightmare

* * *

Gothi was looking at him expectantly, she needed to get back to tending to the recently awakened Astrid of course but he couldn't let the symbol slip from his mind. He was positive that intricate drawing of snakes meant something. He was far enough away from Astrid so that she didn't hear him; he didn't want to load pressures unto her that she didn't need.

He began, "I went to the forest to the spot Astrid was…well…was poisoned." He hadn't told Gothi she was in fact from the past, but instead told her it was where a dart had hit her. That much was right.

Gothi looked at him expectantly so he continued, "I found this." He said as he opened his notebook revealing to her the snakes that were circled around in an S shape. Gothi looked at it for about a second, and then her gaze widened. Fear crossed her features and she looked back at Hiccup. She quickly grabbed ash from the fire and wrote on the ground, most people couldn't read Gothi's writing, his father didn't, but Hiccup however had taken the time to learn from Gobber and recently Valka. So Hiccup could in fact read her writing.

'Tell me everything that's happened; leave nothing out, even if you saw a mouse do something odd, all the way from the first odd happening…NOW!'

Hiccup didn't miss the concern and fear in the writing, also the implied warning for him to tell the truth, he heaved a sigh, no point in lying to Gothi. If anyone could make something out of the whole story it was Gothi, however he was worried she wouldn't believe him, yet he continued anyway. He told her the whole story, including the glowing the ground was making, the fear in Stormfly's stance when she first came to Hiccup when Astrid was first missing. He told her pf the odd dreams the others had, so far they had only one to his knowledge, but he hasn't seen them in a while. He should get on to that. He continued including the odd wolves in the forest, and the words that weren't Norse that disappeared before he could copy them down.

All throughout his storytelling Gothi listened attentively, Astrid seemed lost in her own thoughts not paying attention, even though she couldn't hear what they were saying if she tried. He finished his story referring back to the drawing on the notepad.

"... So I was wondering if you could make anything of it." He finished his incredibly long speech that would probably bore someone else to tears if it weren't so important.

Gothi looked slowly from Astrid to Hiccup. Then Gothi sprang into action going to a bookcase and rummaging through it, she took his notepad and kept looking at the drawing he made whilst looking for a book. Was it a symbol of war? A warning? Message from the Gods? He was clueless but then she found what she was looking for. She flipped the pages quickly looking more and more fearful at each page she turned, Hiccup didn't get to read the title of the book and she was turning the pages too quickly for him to decipher what was in the book. Clearly something was wrong. Before she could get to the page however, there was a loud thud at the balcony, Gothi signaled for Hiccup to get it and he left her to her work. He opened the door and on the balcony with Toothless and Stormfly was a Gronckle, whom he recognized instantly, the rider was still dismounting.

"Fishlegs, Meatlug? What are you doing here?" He inquired slowly, itching to get back with Gothi to know what's wrong with Astrid so he can help her. Fishlegs however ignored his irritated response by pulling out his own notepad.

"Hiccup, the gang and I…well mostly me, have been brainstorming what our dreams could mean."

So clearly it was bothering them too, no doubt they heard about her poisoning and thought their dreams coincided.

"Fishlegs by mostly you, do you mean only you?" Hiccup deadpanned.

Fishlegs shrugged it off and continued, "Since Astrid has amnesia from an unknown purpose, it is 74% likely that she was attacked and didn't remember it, and second of all, Astrid was poisoned complimenting that theory, and the dreams in the past, which is changing in those dreams must be a warning of some sort…"

Hiccup cut him off.

"Aah Fishlegs, hate to tell you this but 26% or whatever is right, you probably won't believe the truth though."

Fishlegs looked at him skeptically, "Hiccup you wouldn't lie, I generally believe crazy things anyway, considering they're most likely right!" He said.

Hiccup replied sarcastically, "Okay yeah well there's crazy, then there's insane, this is past insane!"

Fishlegs scoffed slightly "No need to be dramatic Hiccup."

Hiccup, tired with the small debate on how insane it was decided to just let him determine for himself.

"Astrid wasn't having amnesia and believing she was in the past, she was actually from the past and our Astrid is in the past and the dreams you're having is actually showing you Astrid, in the past, because she's there right now. Gothi and I are trying to figure out what poisoned her because she was stung by two darts, the first sending her into the past, the second almost killing her." He said this quickly and precisely, silencing Fishlegs for a moment.

"Okay, I see what you mean." Fishlegs replied in shock.

After a few moments of silence Hiccup received a nod from Fishlegs indicating he believed it so Hiccup needed to clarify.

"Fishlegs you can't tell anyone, panic is not something I want going through the village."

He said as he was not too thrilled about telling another person the truth and extending the load to them as well. Fishlegs simply nodded again and then said, "I could help! I've been studying with her recently so I can help with healing and knowledge would be an adequate asset to have." It was as if he was trying to justify himself for wanting to help.

Hiccup replied the obvious choice, "Of course you can help Fishlegs, we were just trying to figure out what the symbol I found in the woods is, Gothi has the notebook and your input would be appreciated." He told his friend whilst opening the door for the larger man.

Fishlegs entered the premises noting Astrid sitting up on the table having some yak as she hadn't eaten anything but clear soup in her coma. Gothi was standing over the book in the corner frozen. The notebook discarded on the table as she clearly found what she was looking for. Fishlegs was up there first and Gothi gave no indication she knew he was there. Fishlegs couldn't see the book but he did manage to get a look at the notepad. He lifted it up to inspect the symbol and paled, he recognized it instantly. Hiccup also knew he must have seen it before.

"Fishlegs?" He probed, trying to get an answer.

It seemed everyone knew what it was but him!

Gothi finally moved away from the book and when Fishlegs looked at the book he squeaked in reserved terror, Hiccup moved up to the book to finally see what was so bad about the symbol but then he saw it. The only thing that would strike fear into Gothi and almost freeze Fishlegs to the spot in terror…right there was his symbol in this book. He had copied it perfectly as it looked the same, in the book it was much clearer, the symbol was definitely the same, and next to that symbol, was what he dreaded most.

Right there, in plain Norse was the title…Loki.

It was the symbol of Loki.

* * *

**Before you ask no this is not a marvel/httyd crossover :P This is the ACTUAL Loki :P (Wow, used actual in a sentence, I'm like, actual so teenager) Anyway, this is the proper Loki. Norse Mythology, So yeah that's another one done, on a reveal. How will they react (How will you react...) And you thought this story was predictable.**

**Read. Review, Follow. Make multiple references nobody cares about from things people don't know about. Fave and whatever else you want to waste ur time doing :P**

**Cya**


	24. Oh My Gods

**Hello again, here is another chapter to my story :D **

**To me this seems slightly filler, but in essence it still forwards characterization and the plot. I guess not to filler. Meh, whatevs... Also. I hate school (Just needed to inform that randomly)**

**Review replies**

* * *

**Snivysoso: I haven't seen that... hmm, May be a good idea to watch it :P And I did hint the occasional time that it was loki but I didn't really give much away, some people did think they were easter eggs but no. I wander what else can be picked up... Thanks for tyhe review :)**

**PandaDawgBE: How did you react?... hmm... Lol. the loki symbol was something I found on the internet. The real norse god of loki was basically an internet troll but instead of the internet he has... shapeshifting powers and other unknown things (also known as the trickster god) And in the end sides with that fire giant in the end of the world and dies fighting the gods. (Thats a very... Very brief lesson on norse mythology for ya :P) Thanks for the review :D**

**Hoytti: So you had enough suspicions on you're list to say Loki wasn't on it. that gives me the impression of 6 or more... who ELSE could it of been XD. And yes there are many questions about the trickster gods interaction. Maybe he's just being an asshole... we'll never no (or will we?) Haha, Thanks for the review :P**

**NightFury94: (I'm going to answer all three as one review. Starting from you're first one.)  
Review 1/ The future is back :P And you knew there was a trickster god but you didn't know it was Loki? (Brain explodes) :P I'm pretty sure I knew of loki since I very first played age of mythology, and then norse mythology kind of became my thing :P and now I know loki like the back of my hand (That sounded weird...) Moving on. Ha, One hour, is it odd that when I posted this you had a review from 47 minutes ago? its like you have an hourly checking rate (which I don't mind at all XD) And I could have marvel crossover-ed but I don't think I'd be good at writing a very good crossover anyway (It's hard enough doing characterization for one guy let alone 20 XD) Also that part about PSY, if its not Gangnam style than I don't know what ur talking about :p... And when will they have a dream thing? You'll never know (well you will... but not now) And yes, Cliffhangers.  
Review 2/ Lol knew you wouldn't wear a helmet. So reckless XD Also I am a horrible person, because I hate cliffhangers when its other people (Double standards much? XD  
Review 3/ Such impatient, much not waiting, wow. So review happy. And no offense but cruel to keep ice-cream from a 3 year old (unless it eats too much in that case mwa ha ha) And sorry for updating 3 times really fast, It was the end of my holidays and writing fanfiction instead of homework was perfect procrastination. But in 6osh weeks im free again so by Christmas there'll be chapters all the time (I'm going to regret saying that.) Anyway, I've already laughed at you for your hatred of cliffhangers so i'll excuse this one (:P) Also, the more you complain the more i know you like the story so it doesn't bother me, also adds to my review count so roll them in XD I take what i get. :D Fact of the day: I read your (and every1's) every review until the end so i found this fact amusing and humorous. Peace! And thanks for you're... 3 reviews XD**

**Malik The Night Angel: yes you did :P I enjoyed writing it :D Thanks for you're review :)**

**GwuncanGirl0203: Its fine, so what you missed one day, XD happy you enjoyed the chapters. I am glad I can change the mood of my story because i never used to be able to do that (seriously, my work was crap before fanfiction, which was 6 months ago, and apparently I have improved drastically) and yes, everyone loves Hiccup. If i was female... Anyway, until next time :P Thanks for the review**

**Ninuhuju: Review 1/ I do to, and so do my friends. (if they're called that.) in casual conversation meow, we make cat sounds. its so wierd, especially is (purrs) someone tried writing it down :3  
****Review 2/ yus, I did mention ravens, very observant of you :P ( and i believe there were only two, huginn and muninn, not to say one didn't turn up twice though. ) but you were right :) T****hanks for both the reviews**

**Clare C.G: Dun DUN DUUUUN (dramatic music.) Yeah its Loki, see how all will react now :P Thanks for you're review.**

**Blue - The First Traveller: Shiznick. I am so using that. That is so Shiznicking cool (I probably can't use it like that. Shiznick! better find another way) Also Frigg is his adopted mother and only in the marvel univers- (stfu know it all) K. But yes, Odin and Thor probably should keep an eye on him. XD**

**Childatheart28: Lokily I know whats going on! (ha...haha. that was a pun... about lucky, but i changed it to loki... get i... nevermind) And yes it explains a lot XD Thanks for the review :)**

**Out of Pseudonyms: Observant :P Loki is a tricky character not inherently evil and not inherently good, Thats why I like him, he's literally an enigma. Even to what we know, all we know is he ends evil, at the end of the world. I like you're thinking :P Thanks for the review.**

* * *

**Thats for the reviews!, And this is for everything else...**

* * *

Oh My Gods

* * *

Astrid was confused.

Looking at Hiccup, Gothi and Fishlegs huddled in a corner unmoving and petrified, she knew that there were some pretty scary books out there but from what she saw no book should make three Vikings freeze in fear. What was up with them, seriously? She may have admitted to having feelings for Hiccup (Which honestly in hindsight, wasn't hard to believe) but that doesn't mean everyone in the village has gone soft, Gothi has seen more battles than anyone on the island and she even looks pale, or, as pale as you can be when you're that old anyway. Not that she had anything against the old woman, it's just when you're old you pale it's fact! And going pale when pale is actually quite a feat.

Astrid coughed to get their attention, Fishlegs and Hiccup turned around quickly trying to play it cool and almost comically failing. Gothi however looked at her with concern and worry. Wait, that book has something to do with her getting sick! But she's awake now; doesn't that mean she's better?

"What's going on?" She asked threateningly.

Hiccup and Fishlegs became edgy and wary, trying not to say anything they'd regret. Astrid hated being kept in the dark, Hiccup seemed to know this as he apparently could read her mind now, was she that obvious?

"Astrid I know you don't like being left out of the loop, but this is serious, you just got better and I don't want to burden you more." He said complimenting her theory. Astrid pondered what he said; hee did say getting better which means it's likely not to involve her sickness, it must be something else…she frowned, a bit of her stubbornness coming back to her as she replied.

"I don't need to be shielded Hiccup, if it's enough to have both of you terrified you'll answer me!"

She seemed to be getting no-where with Hiccup, so she glared at Fishlegs, if only she could blow out the candle, he's always had a fear of the dark. Nevertheless, she was threatening enough to crack him and they both knew it. Just as Fishlegs seemed to be cracking Hiccup put a hand on his shoulder effectively soothing him slightly. Fishlegs took one look at Hiccup and relaxed, since when could Hiccup diffuse her glare? She's going to have to work on that, Hiccup really seems to be equipped for everything. She wonders if he is actually good with a weapon yet. She shakes her head slightly to get back on topic.

"Well?" She snapped, hoping for a response. Gothi got in between her and the two boys and wrote something on the ground for Hiccup or Fishlegs to read yet both seemed to be reading for themselves. Figures those two would learn how to speak… Gothi… she's calling it that from now on, speaking Gothi. They both finished reading it and then looked at her; finally it seems she's going to get some answers.

Hiccup still couldn't believe it, why were the Gods targeting Astrid? Hel why were they targeting anyone, he was angry. He also realized he shouldn't be angry at the Gods, he should be angry at Loki, that one God who seems to have as much cunning as he did evil. Loki seems like a smart Aesir so he must be planning something. It is said in the book that Loki is one of the enemies in the war of the Gods for Ragnarok or something, and the death of a God apparently, he didn't read much past the whole; 'Trickster god' … oh great, this is all some trick, to torment people? He hates people that ruin others' lives for the heck of it. Cue hatred of Drago. He shoves that thought heavily aside as he focuses on telling Astrid the problem, like Gothi instructed.

"This whole problem with you coming from the past is Loki's fault, and the dart is the same." He said this as quickly as possible.

Astrid got the message despite the odd way he phrased it. She's being preyed on by Loki, the God of deceit and malevolent intent? Well that's just great. She sighs slowly in the following silence. Fishlegs and Hiccup both seem shocked as if they didn't believe it while Gothi went to go find another book. She writes on the floor for Fishlegs and Hiccup to relay the information on to Astrid.

"Gothi says you need to have an eye kept on you at all times because you're in danger. If Loki is after you, we need to be cautious." Fishlegs mumbled while shuffling his feet. Astrid lamented the times when life was simple. She exhaled irritably whilst pushing the bangs out of her eyes. Hiccup swallowed and then piped up.

"I'll help with that, I-if it's not a problem with you Astrid."

It was odd how comfortable he was looking confident to everyone except her. She breathed in her annoyance and replied, "Yeah, whatever."

Meanwhile she actually was quite content that he asked…lots of time with dreamy Hiccup? What kind of question was that?!

She stood up for the first time in what felt like a century and she managed not to stumble forward despite the dizziness that caught her when she did stand up, pointed to the door and said "So, you wanna, keep an eye on me to my home?" She questioned trying not to sound excited at the implication of Hiccup walking her home.

Hiccup nodded and followed her slightly uncoordinated frame out the door whilst simultaneously talking back to a still slightly wide eyed Fishlegs and Gothi.

"Find all the information you can on the Gods, not just Loki, I have a feeling there is a little more involved than just him." He said whilst exiting.

Astrid froze once she was outside the door. She suddenly realized the long walk and pleasant company to her house would turn into a few minutes flying due to two very happy dragons.

Stormfly almost bowled Astrid over with licks which she tried to avoid, but didn't resist long in the realization it was futile. Toothless was bounding up and down in excitement as his tongue lolled out his mouth on the right side, happy his riders mate was okay. Hiccup inhaled deeply in content as he watched the previously hostile girl crumble in her aggressiveness in front of a loving dragon. A smile graced his lips as Astrid recovered and they mounted their dragons, Astrid rather slowly and unpracticed but not scared, at least not visibly. Hiccup however knew the signs and could tell she was slightly, not much, but slightly apprehensive about flying on her own.

They took off without further ado and the flight was pleasant. Astrid was not pleased about not getting more time to spend with Hiccup; she didn't even ignore how sappy she was sounding! Although it was not sappy, it's okay to spend time with your promised isn't it? A tiny voice in her head reminded her that it wasn't 'her' promised to him, it was her multiple year different counterpart that was. She liked to think that it still kind of meant 'her' somehow.

They landed outside her house and Astrid only just took notice of how different her house was. She was too tired the first time she slept here and was too angry the next day. She hadn't noticed the massive renovation and as she looked around to notice the pen for her dragon, it had changed. Apparently very much so, the entire house look improved or at least changed upon…then again, every building was new. It was just so many of them, over the course of years it is expected however. Dragon raids did that, but her anger and hatred towards the destruction caused by dragons no longer surfaced, probably due to her riding one and realizing how wrong they were about them. She dismounted and Hiccup made his way to her side.

He didn't take her hand like she definitely secretly wasn't at all hoping for. He instead respected her space and walked a moderate distance away as she made her way to her door. Why was she focusing on how far away Hiccup was in a walk to her door? She was overthinking this, but that doesn't stop the random urge to have him closer. They reached the door and Hiccup remembered that Gothi said she needed someone to keep an eye on her all times. He nervously scratched the back of his neck as a natural reflex.

He mumbled, "So, should we tell your parents you need an eye kept on you?"

She still managed to hear him and she glared whilst responding. "I'm not a child; I can look after myself in my own room!" She bit back, but he wasn't frightened or threatened by her threatening tone, it wasn't angry or hostile, it was just threatening. Maybe she had to turn the notch up with Hiccup.

He replied with his own confidence she never witnessed in the younger version, "This isn't keeping an eye on you because you're being punished, these are the Gods we're talking about. If the trickster God is going to strike it'll be when we least expect it! And I'm not letting that happen, not this time, they think they can control us, and our 'fate', and I refuse to believe it!" He said earnestly, his antipathy for the Gods coming through slightly, Astrid pushed back however.

"So this is some test to see if you can stop the Gods and justify your own beliefs?"

Hiccup started getting slightly worked up now, "Yes! No! Sort of, some of it is, some of it isn't. Aaargh, I just-... I hate it when people tell me what I can and cannot do or tell me I can't change this or that because the Gods have dictated it, and now they come into my life screwing everything over and expect me to be grateful?" He said.

Astrid tried not to be offended by her switching as being a bad thing. She could see where he was coming from, as she realized only he would question it, everyone lived their lives just taking it on the chin when the 'Gods' did something like kill off their family or give them a disease, only Hiccup would question why anyone would worship them. The conversation dropped after that, not becoming an argument more or less a discussion. Astrid opened her door and replied to Hiccup.

"If anything's going to happen they would have done it already."

Hiccup had deflated now and responded, "Astrid they poisoned you, and I was standing next to you, and it took minutes! How are you expected to be alright if you are alone for twelve hours?"

Astrid didn't realize she'd been poisoned because she figured it was a disease. She didn't drink anything, but then again, they were the Gods, they'd have other methods of delivery…like a dart. A voice in her head said that but she couldn't place why, she hadn't seen darts since trader Johan had them from somewhere down south. Astrid responded coyly for what must of been the first time in her life.

"What, are you going to watch me all night?" She tested and blushed at the same time, Hiccup also did but he cocked his head at her blush however.

"Your parents might if I explain the gravity of the situation."

Astrid nodded and opened the door to her house. She noticed the irony and turned to Hiccup, "Hiccup, did my family even visit me when I was at Gothi's"

Hiccup responded nonchalantly, "I wasn't there the whole time, most likely, but it is a steep hill and you're parents don't have dragons yet."

Astrid nodded and went inside with Hiccup to try to think of why she was getting hunted by the Gods.

* * *

**Dah dah dah, thats another chapter ended. I hope it was a satisfying chapter, if not... well I'll do better if I get reliable feedback :P orwise i dunt know what im doin wrong. so yeah.**

**I hope it was enjoyable, and also I'm doing a special study (ancient studies) on why the vikings dissipated. very interesting ( to me) and one of the tolerable things about school!**

**Read. Review. Follow, spend ages thinking of clever chapter titles nobody cares about, Fave and that skillful, brain tiring thing called making your own choices. :P**

**Cya**


	25. Crazy Plans

**Hello, Apologies for the wait, but I did warn for sporadic updating, and some down-time, and that's continuing, you know, last term. Exams, Essays and school stuff. I'll get right down to the nitty gritty then shall I?**

**Review replies**

* * *

**Malik The Night Angel: Yup, definitely has it bad :P XD Thanks for the review**

**Hoytti: Definitely had a list XD Hmm, mutated speed stinger... I HAVE to write that down. You don't mind do you? And I didn't want to do the whole, drago/dagur/alvin enemies as i think its slightly overdone. XD Good ides though, wouldn't of thought of half of that. XD Thanks for the review**

**Ninuhuju: Hah, studying Vikings i have to say is quite fun :D though having to get a crap ton of sources secondary and primary is just annoying.:) I wol conisder myself lucky. Thanks for the review**

**Ludmila wase: Haha, Thanks ! And thanks for the review ! :P**

**a random person: Good question, I wonder why... I guess we'll... you'll find out XD Thankls for the review**

**Point95: Glad you liked it :) Thanks for the review, I'll keep writing, when i have time :)**

**Nightfury94: (Whistles,) Lots of reviews, I guess a daily review is my punishment (not much of one) for my late updating (i did warn you tho.)  
Review 1/ Lol dreamy Hiccup :), Of course you didn't have a helmet XD Maybe you should get one (matching set yes?) Yeah she can't be writing Norse or all the Vikings would know it, but apparently only Gobber does in the series. XD So i'll assume she has her own language. Apologies, the future can only have so much story, The story I NEED to do is the past, as thats where the main chunk of the story is, So again apologies. And nice to know how much you like my story if its an after movie story XD :) And your poor brother, At least he can still have pizza... right... RIGHT? Xd Thanks for the highlights :P Oh also, I did just post at midnight, I have a very random updating schedule, South Australia here, I updated 11:30ish one time so I'll assume that was midnight for you XD wow 10/10? HTTYD 2 got a 7.8, I'm going to go and lower my score to a 5... XD But thanks anyway, Phrase of the day... hmmm. "Dah dah dah, we're dead." That should suffice :)  
Review 2/ I am sorry for not completing you're day for 5 days then... but its going to be this way for the next few weeks, I pray you endure. And yes, I balled my eyes out at that scene. Gobbers face was killing me.  
Review 3/Hey, just because I use cliffhangers doesn't mean you can! (Hypocrite 2014 award) I'll tell you my thought on the rest of this chapter next chapter. because cliffhanger vengence  
Review 4/ Next chapter? umm, Now XD Peace, until review 5  
Review 5/ Oh would you look at that. XD That is a lovely song, I have to say the first time I watched it I was sure it would be a happy ending, they had a cute song, But no. NO, Of course they didn't. :( Stupid dream-works (Kidding love you!) However beating let it go? I would personally agree but honestly ranking songs? I think people should let it go and focus on the dancing and the dreaming (see what i did there?) XD, and yes, my dearest one is most likely not in Astrids vocabulary. Thanks for you're review :)**

* * *

**Where did this chapter go wrong in the ring today? I mistimed my punchline, it was sloppy.. It threw off my red herring (Yeah we noticed) No no, that was great it was so you! [He's right, you have to be tough on yourself, where else did he go wrong?] Uhh. He started writing?, He didn't get banned, He's always using cliffhangers... Thankyou Astrid.**

* * *

Crazy Plans

* * *

"Yes." Astrid replied to Hiccups question, wondering what crazy plan he is going to come up with.

"Will my father definitely not listen to me?" He asked.

Astrid raised a brow but responded none the less. "You were revealed when you tried to convince everyone alone whilst you were in the kill ring. You won Dragon training and everyone expected you to kill Hookfang."

Hiccup nodded at her suggestion and also in digression mentioned, "The Nightmare's called Hookfang… sounds very Snotlout."

Astrid nodded and smiled at his correct guess, he continued, "Maybe if we have somewhere less pressured and less tense he would listen." Hiccup noted, as if the cogs in his brain were working out an idea.

"Hiccup I think any dragon related environment is going to be intense. He would be on edge the moment he saw one."

"Then we'll have to make do with my Dad not listening. We're going to need to pierce that thick-headedness." Hiccup decided.

Astrid was also thinking hard, but not just because of Stoick. She was trying to figure out what Hiccup was planning.

"In order to turn the village, we need to convince the village!" Hiccup realized and voiced concurrently.

Astrid however, found a flaw in the plan, "How are we going to do that?" Her words almost caught as she remembered him mentioning, 'You said almost everyone on Berk has a dragon?'

…He isn't.

"No, we're not going to reveal dragons to people! It's insane and they're almost as stubborn as Stoick!"

Hiccup walked into the entrance of the cove whilst replying, "Maybe, but we have to try. If anyone can help us, it's our own." He said it with such confidence; confidence that she has seen many times. His born leadership was shining bright and she couldn't help but trust him.

"So what's the plan?"

Hiccup answered with a composed and strong voice. "Get the dragons from the nest, bring some back to Berk and make sure neither attack each other. We are going to explain our plight, together."

He really was strong under that awkward persona.

She didn't know how they were going to pull this off, but knowing Hiccup, he'll have a plan. An Idea nobody could comprehend yet it seems like it was so obvious to do so, so she left him at that.

"We'll get back to this later. Right now we need to start training you."

Hiccup looked astonished, "I know you said you were going to train me to fight Snotlout but can't that wait-" He was cut off.

"No not that! As in how to train dragons!" She rolled her eyes, feeling like that should be a book instead of: 'The dragon manual'. Hiccup responded with the appropriate 'Aah' before shrugging and greeting an excited Toothless.

"Ah hey bud, how you doing today? We're going to be training apparently! Of course you're excited…" He continuously spouted to his dragon as if it could understand him. Astrid laughed at his babbling.

She cleared her throat to get his attention after a little while and then gestured to a patch of grass on which he apparently should stand to start the lesson, he complied dramatically.

"Oh yes, of course… right here? Okay." He teased her specific orders. She stuck her tongue out at him and then got to into a 'teacher' persona, as she did many times at the dragon academy.

"Right Hiccup today we need to learn about all the basics of dragon training…"

It was a long session, took up most of the afternoon. The basics of mounting the dragon (Even though she rarely saw Toothless without his saddle.) She didn't let him fly yet however, for obvious reasons. She started with bonding and feeding, both of which he was pretty good at already. Pacifying a wild dragon was next; she taught him multiple techniques from dragon-nip, to touching the pressure point, to crouching low and basically hypnotizing the dragon. She told him how wielding fire in some way allows dragons to relate and think you're one of them. There were many different things she went over, and was the fastest learner she had. She could go over three day lessons with Hiccup in one afternoon. Usually Snotlout and the Twins lagged the class behind and Fishlegs had the thirst for knowledge but not the nerve to go through with some tests.

Hiccup learnt a lot in a single afternoon but time had run out and the day was nearing its end. They walked out of the cove to the displeasure of Toothless whom had been enjoying the attention, the fish and the affectionate scratches. Especially behind the ear! He could never reach that one.

"... I had no idea a dragon could do that! There are so many things to learn! I'm getting taught first is awesome, I-I mean nobody knows about this and there are so many possibilities and-" Astrid silenced his speech, "Hiccup..."

Hiccup quieted instantly.

Astrid adored his talkative nature generally, especially when he's excited as he is, however, they were nearing the village and knowing Hiccup he wouldn't have stopped talking about it even when they were in the village.

"We're nearing the village, may want to keep it down." She told him and winked. Hiccup continued however, "Oh. Well I was almost done." Both of them knew that wasn't true.

"I was just going to say, think of the possibilities of the village if… that happened. It would help so much!" He finished aware that they were crossing the tree line. They were met with not so few and not so subtle stares from the people they saw. They couldn't be busted could they? No, there would be a whole lot more axe swinging and yelling about how 'disloyal' they were, when in a few years the exact opposite would be so.

"What are they staring at?" Hiccup asked softly, as if he had the same fear of being caught. Astrid tugged his arm encouragingly but responded bluntly, "Us."

Hiccup looked at her confused. She then gestured to the both of them…he finally caught on, "Oh, dating, right! Yep."

Astrid knew there would be a 'not so subtle' proud father in a few days when he heard the news. She thought this as they parted ways with a blatant kiss on the cheek to solidify any doubts before they headed to their respective homes, or at least…Astrid went home.

Astrid was lying in her bed trying to get some sleep when Hiccup somehow managed to get into her room. He also started talking.

"How's milady doing?"

Oh wait, that's a voice in her head. That's not Hiccup. It's her fiancé...err, Hiccup.

"Where have you been?" She asked. She hadn't seen him for a while and she was beginning to think it was her mind telling her she's crazy.

"I skipped a day it seems, I'm not too sure on the schedules."

Astrid remembered she was poisoned on a bed in the future, that wasn't good. So she shut off her excitement of hearing her promised one's words to ask about that instead.

"How am I doing?"

Hiccup laughed the same way he did when she was poisoned, clearly not wanting to tell her, except this time he didn't pretend there was nothing.

"Well, you, per say, are feeling better. Not sure about the situation… I found out why this is happening to us at least!"

Astrid was surprised Hiccup figured it out, however she didn't see it as a bad thing!

"Isn't that good news? Now we can fix this!"

Remembering how she promised to help Hiccup, she had unfinished business, and if he figured out a way to make her return Hiccup here would be on his own. Her thoughts were cut off, "Hah, no, we can't…it turns out we're being targeted by the Gods. Or, Loki at least."

Astrid knew Loki was the God of tricks and deceit. It couldn't be that bad right?

"What does Loki want with us?"

Hiccup hummed in response then replied less than vaguely, "Fishlegs thinks Loki is trying to start Ragnarok."

Astrid spluttered, almost loud enough to alarm her parents downstairs, "What!?"

Hiccup chuckled uneasily again, "You're under twenty four seven watch courtesy of your parents and Gothi…can't have you getting poisoned again."

Astrid frowned, "Who else knows of what's going on?"

Hiccup responded without hesitation, "Fishlegs, Gothi, your parents and my mother and I think the dragons have a suspicion." He said lightening the mood.

She laughed and then she was instantly reminded of her ill-treated friend locked up in the kill ring this moment, "Anyway, I have a bone to pick with you about my catch up in the day's events." He was clearly mentioning the kisses and dragon training.

"For starters, here I am, again, respecting your space and you're off snogging my younger self! Do you have any self-control when it comes to me?" He asked incredulously.

"Nope, not an ounce" Astrid teased back.

Hiccup mumbled something about 'useless hormones' and something else she didn't quite catch. Astrid figured if anyone knows Hiccup and his scatterbrained plans, it's Hiccup.

"Do you know what you're planning?"

Hiccup perked up a bit and said, "No I don't actually…I think it has something to do with bringing dragons or something so people see they're not a threat. I'm not too sure."

Astrid grunted in agreement, it would be something like that.

Hiccup continued, "You might want to go check on the forge though. If you'd paid attention to my eyes instead of my lips you would have seen the glint that I know is me planning to make Toothless's saddle." He jested in a way that made Astrid want to punch and kiss him. He did give her useful information though so a light punch it would be. She left her house to make her way down to the forge.

She decided not to tell anyone about the Hiccup in her head for obvious reasons, like the validity of her sanity.

Now to help the real Hiccup make the saddle work on its first go.

* * *

**Dun Dun DUUUUN. The voice is back, not at any exciting moment but there you go. :P **

**I hope that this longer updating time isn't to harsh, I apologize and feel free to abuse me in the review for taking so long (Won't do much good tho XD)**

**Fave, Read, Hunt for Atlantis and finding out it never existed (True story), Review and Follow :P**

**Cya**


	26. Saddle Up Literally

**Hello people and welcome back, Still in sporadic updating mode XD. This one had been posted without my beta because I don't want to keep you waiting any longer, excuse mistakes :(**

**Review Replies**

* * *

**Mikowmer: Haha, I noticed that too!. When I was updating it I was like, Omg yes, But I couldn't say it or the word count would of been over, But right now, specifically. it is probably entirely possible that I am close to the word limit right now and am typing clearly for the sake of getting to the word limit (I finished it, was about to post and realised the word count was 2573) Thanks for the review **

**Ninuhuju: Oh my thor thats a new catchphrase that I'm using (omt). And yeah I believe this is what their average banter would be like XD. Astrid is kind of blunt like that as well. Thanks for the review :D**

**Ludmila Wase: :D I liked the end of it too!, (However I like the ending to this one more.) Thanks for the review :D**

**Fufucuddleypoops: ... Dat name O.o :P. The voice is a good aspect, (although tiring) to write :D Glad you enjoyed it. Thanks for the review :)**

**NightFury94: Review 1/ Hmm, you were really _determined_ to tell me this wern't you (get it?) Anyway. I'm glad the feels were there, and I'm glad you liked the feels, Feels for everybody :D. Hopefully you can live with the updating... well, lack of.  
Review 2/ Your quoting so much theres a theme to your quoting in your review... I like it. And Bromance still counts as love :P Some of my fave lines are some of those :D Oh, My phrase of the day time :D : "The first rule of flight club is that there _is_ no flight club" ... I love the series. Such good references XD  
Review 3/ Yeah, Not much revelation here. But the lips/eyes was Hiccup... the older one, I believe he is a lot more confident, especially around Astrid :D Also, I probably did post around midnight, By sporadic I literally mean sporadic XD There will be more past than future but I can keep a balance so one side does not seem overly skewed (because it will be skewed, just not too much) Also, Vikings get married, just like every other culture :P The differences is that there's less white robes and rings and more trading livestock, weapons and a less formal thing. A lot of Marriages were arranged back then. (Also Actual Vikings are very different to how they are portrayed, not just in httyd but in a lot of places) And good phrase, (then again its httyd so when is it not :P)  
Review 4/ And on the 6th day of updating the author gave to thee... (That was spontaneous, And it was Christmas themed, So proud of myself) Anyway, here is the chapter XD Sorry for the wait. There have to be more fanfictions your into (right?) and yes, youtube has its uses XD. Oh, and, you want an even sadder phrase? : "There were dragons when I was a boy" (I'm going to die if DW does this.)**

**Out Of Pseudonyms: Keyword. "IF" Gothi may be wise, but they have to convince her, and show her the truth, and assume she won't tell stoick. Etc. Gothi is a risky move. But its a nice Idea, definitely one I have in mind. **

**point95: :D Thanks, I try my best. I hope I can keep it up :P (Just don't set your expectations of me too high XD) Thanks for your review :)**

**Guest: It is definitely an odd circumstance, However I don't think Hiccup is accusing her, more or less teasing XD. He is Snarky that way. Thanks for the review :)**

**Random Guest: :D I'm elated that... your elated! This story is my baby and I'm glad its funny and fresh and... every other compliment its been given. I try my best with the humor and you are the first to point it out. (And here i was thinking I was making dad jokes...) And yeah, I'd definitely be a Hiccup on this :P Thanks for your review :D.**

**a random person: Hiccups plan? I guess you'll find out, "If I told you It'd ruin the surprise" ~ Every guy who hasn't gotten his Gf a present. Nah I do have a plan :P So many questions, And I strive to answer them all. In the story of course. Ragnarok is literally the Viking term for "End of the world" or, the war to end all wars, basically a cataclysmic war that leaves very few gods/people left alive. On that note, Thanks for the review :D**

**SharKohen: Cripes... That is a word I'm using from now on. And I thought of it completely backfiring but then I was like, Naah, I have enough to clear up in the past I don't need another plot device (though one for the future would be nice...) anyway. Yes. Definitely Fluff. I did an angsty/comfort one last so this one is more light-hearted. prepare for more hopeless fluff :D (and yes, Loki. Not marvels Loki. Proper Loki) Thanks for the review**

**rosey58225: Its fine, Your still reading and I guess I can be thankful for that :D :P There are more and more possibilities opening up for me to do with this Story :D Loki is in fact one of them :P I hope you like how I continue to develop the story, (and yes, Loki :D) The story will reveal what Hiccup does I guess... XD Thanks for the review :3**

* * *

**Fishlegs break it down. "Okay! Heavily seen story and chapter made for reviewing and reading. Steer clear of flames. Annoying cliffhangers, Large author's notes. Relies on peoples addiction to the story!" (Accurate Analysis, no?)**

* * *

Saddle Up Literally

* * *

Hiccup worked secretly in the forge. He wanted to surprise Astrid with the saddle for tomorrow, then he would be up in the sky being that apparent hero he was said to be. She could just be crazy, but she knew about Toothless which he only thought up a few minutes before she came busting in and revealing herself. So he had to believe her. This would work. He had a plan. And it will work this time. Because apparently it didn't last time. He was lost in thought creating the saddle when he finally noticed Astrid standing next to him.

"Hey"

Astrid said in a casual tone like she would her boyfriend. This was quite late for even Hiccup, they had to be up early in the morning for dragon training and well… the Good dragon training.

"Uhhh, hey Astrid ummm hi Astrid you're up really late is there a reason you're out here because I thought, well this isn't-"

Astrid cut off his babbling with a sigh and he quietened himself realizing he's busted and that whole surprise his girlfriend notion- Wait his what? He hadn't thought of it that way before, sure he asked her out. But she's his Girlfriend! His. Girlfriend. Those two don't fit into the same sentence, let alone at all. Hiccup didn't even realize she was talking, he should probably pay attention.

"...can create that tomorrow as we need to be at dragon training."

She finished as Hiccup was still lost at Girlfriend and Astrid. Forgetting all about his previous line of thought. He responded without a ramble this time.

"Yeah, but I want to do it now."

Astrid sighed, this time amused. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek and he blushed. He may say the contrary out loud but he never thinks he'll get used to that. In a good way. She calmly spoke again.

"You work too hard, you do everything too fast. The Mead hall wasn't built in a day."

He knew she was right, she always was, he barely even talked to her but when he did she was right. He can tell this is going to be a … Fun… Relationship.

"But now I've started I need to finish."

Astrid cheekily bit her lip and mumbled.

"If only you'd carry that logic."

Hiccup frowned at the meaning, but she shrugged it off before he could ask realizing she said it aloud and went on.

"Anyway you do need sleep, you can't expect to carry everything on your shoulders and stay standing at the end of it. You have help."

Hiccup got an idea from this, he stood in realization for a moment and the mumbled.

"Exactly."

Astrid was confused and the Hiccup in her head who had abandoned the idea of not talking while she was near younger Hiccup as not to confuse her or make her look crazy, yes, that one answered instead.

"We could convince the other Vikings like Fishlegs-"

As if an echo younger Hiccup responded as well, cutting her fiance off early.

"We can get help from people who are most likely to listen, Fishlegs, not the twins, they can't keep a secret, can we trust Snotlout? Maybe Gobber… Mulch?"

Hiccup questioned to himself.

"You think so alike."

Astrid scoffed at their similarity and didn't even know she voiced it until Hiccup looked at her perplexed, lucky it was an easy fix.

"It sounds exactly like something you'd say years from now."

He shrugged as if it were obvious and she didn't care if she seemed slightly foolish, a cover up was a cover up. Her fiance snickered in the background and she silently vowed to break up with him… Yeah. Because that's what she wants… Totally... 'Can't live with Hiccup because he snickers at my lies.' She thought sarcastically. She could always joke threaten him with it… Yeah he's even less likely to believe her, he'd probably wouldn't believe her less than herself though. Why is she thinking this again? Oh right, Hiccups being a tool… Even that descriptions pushing it. Ugh, maintaining a constant flow of overacting is hard enough as it is. She'll settle for punching him and paid attention back to the task at hand.

"So are you just going to continue?"

She asked, as he continued working on the saddle.

"Once i'm done with the seat your input on how the tail flap opens and where my foot goes would be nice"

He said normally, She nodded and knew the saddle would be done in barely a few more minutes, was he planning to improvise if she wasn't here? She let it go, She's been over-thinking random things tonight, side affect of being tired. Didn't she just go on a massive thought rant on why she should jokingly break up with hiccup, and then convince herself she couldn't? when she knew she wouldn't? She's thinking too hard for her foggy mind, as if to emphasize that, a yawn escaped her mouth and Hiccup looked up from his work.

"Are you sure you don't need rest?"

He teased, she just nodded passively at his suggestion and he was momentarily taken aback. Vikings usually get offended at being asked to rest, or suggesting they are tired. He forgets. She's apparently been with him for years. He wouldn't be surprised if she was thinking about breaking up with him. Even though the logical part of his brain knows she agreed to marrying him. But it just doesn't seem possible. He's not that lucky! Well he did lose a leg… And his freedom to settle for Chiefdom... Ugh, he shouldn't think about this.

"You do seem pretty tired, sure you still want to be here, I'm going to work 'till it's done which will could be morning"

Her fiance in her head jested but she stayed silent against her impulse to talk back for obvious reasons.

Hiccup finished the saddle with proficiently and Astrid had to admit it looked rather similar to the original make. He dusted it off and showed it to her. Proud. This has to be one of the first times she's seen that kind of joy from making something in her time here. The rest he's been bummed out because it didn't work or something went wrong, this time. He knows it's going to work, because it's a saddle, not "The Mutilator" Which she still snickers about to this day, he probably still has the design for that lying around somewhere, what did he say about it? Criss-crossing levers and blades or something. He was so imaginative, and adorable, and she's zoning out again. She hates being tired. The point is, Hiccup is done. And now its time for the attachment to the prosthetic for Toothless.

She goes over the basic design from what she can remember, It had a line connecting from the prosthetic into a metal type rod that connected to a foot paddle that when pushed down upon it opened the tail u more and changed the speed and angle of flight with each angle of the pedal. He seemed to get it. He did come up with the idea eventually so pushing the basic idea of it along would probably push his idea forward anyway. As he got to work Astrid took up a perch on the side of his work desk and relaxed.

Hiccup worked quite long into the night, and to Astrid it was getting hard to stay awake. She was going to stay awake for Hiccup, but they had a late night last night and that catches up with you. She fights her sleep, but the pounding of the anvil when he's creating the connecting rod or something is just so rhythmic, and soothing, and hiccup… Her thoughts drift off as she finally starts to doze off.

Hiccup doesn't even notice she fell asleep as he is busy with making this tail which sounds so similar to a lever connected prosthetic which has a connecting rod which can push him into the saddle so he leans with the dragon and also allows him to open the tail fast with a simple flick instead of having to bear the weight of every part of the connection to the tail.

When he had finally finished, he looked over to Astrid with a grin to see what she thought, but she was propped up on his desk, asleep. He blushed thinking of how pretty she looked and how he's probably never going to get the image of a beautiful girl sitting on his desk out of his mind. Sporadically, a sudden surge of courage came to him. Knowing she was asleep and knowing this is basically only for him to know. He walked up to a sleeping Astrid and cupped her cheek with his hand and placed a kiss on her lips.

* * *

**Oh no he didn't (he so did) I thought this one was different from the one in the cove/forest. :P For obvious reasons. Anyway. Hope you Enjoyed. And wait another eternity for me to get my sh*t together.**

**Follow, Review, Prank call the police, Read, Read peoples minds, Read Readings, Favorite if you want. Stop reading this stupid A/N and do something worthwhile (like read a good A/N :P)**

**Cya**


	27. Reliving

**Aaaaaargh! I almost had this done then I accidentally exited. And nothing saved. (well the story I had backups, the massive A/N I didn't, annoying as Sh*t.**

**I am not happy. (Literally up to the last sentence.)**

**Review replies!**

* * *

**PandaDawgBE: Yes wew XD. He did kiss her, He did in earlier chapters though too... (But overall I'm glad it had an impact if any on you :P) Thanks for the review :D**

**NightFury94: Review 1/ Gold medalist! Can you beat the record this time? Updating now, timer starts XD. I'm glad you finally got a helmet, you seem to mention it every review but always seem to forget it XD. Also Hiccup kissing anything on the lips is pleasing in one way or another... Anyway, Phrase of the day: Snotlout: "Yeah, I did cheat... And NO-ONE can take that way from me." (Nailed it) (appreciation level 100) Anyway. I have seen the special, I saw it as soon as it was available to the httyd fandom (or close too) :P (I also know they played a bit of D&Dreaming in stoicks ship, they also did an exerpt from 'forbidden friendship' at the end.  
Review 2/ My music of the day would literally be: Test drive (because it never gets old) XD  
Review 3/ The Stoick's ship one is 3rd most listened to in my soundtrack (Following test drive and 'radioactive' but anyway) And this one needs to be listened to more, I knew the song, forget the title. But now I got it :D Also, Your not that bad, we all go through angst XD :P (Also you didn't have time for smiley faces but you had enough time to write a sentence informing me you couldn't write smiley faces?) :P Thanks for the review :D**

**a random person: He also kissed her in an earlier chapter :P But this one is more intimate I agree :P Thanks for the review :3**

**War Cry's: Follow: I'll work for that. Review: Thanks :D. Prank call: Sounds entertaining, (poor police though :P). Fave: Aww Thanks :D I will kepp going XD, Working for dat follow, and those stats were hard to come up with XD and again, thanks for the review :) **

**SharKohen: Well he did kiss her earlier, but , oh yes he did :P. And I guess her state of sleep is for him to guess and to find out :P Thanks for the review**

**Ludmila Wase: Is that an: Oh awesome! Sweet or an: Awwww Kind of sweet? I'm happy with both just wanted a little clarification XD! Thanks for you're review :3**

**Ninuhuju: Hmm, interesting. Wonder what the mother's face looked like XD. (probs priceless XD) Yes, I thought that Astrid Instills courage in him, hence the confidence, Thanks for the review :)**

**Guest: Glad you like it, Also, people I guess don't change out of habits in a short space of time, what I really wanted to show here was him being more courageous around Astrid, but he isn't going to change instantly of course, it will take time, hence the lapses of confidence spurts. Thats what I was going for anyway XD. Thanks for the review :D**

* * *

**No, this was different. Not the standard Deus-Ex-Machina plot fix to the hills ho-ha I've come to enjoy. These guys, were writers... Fanfic writers... (You should have seen their site! all shipping crazy and stuck in hiatus and crossovers it was weird) I've never seen anything like it... A-and worst of all they thought we wrote some!**

* * *

Reliving

* * *

Hiccup has now kissed Astrid twice, but this one was a proper one. Not the small (ish) chaste one he did when he was sure he would die happy afterwards, but a longer one. Just to somehow engrave that feeling on his own lips. He parted a good twenty seconds later when he needed air.

However, what surprised him more than his sudden courage was its sudden disappearance when he saw Astrid's eyes wide open when he pulled back. He flinched at the realization that she woke up to him kissing her. That couldn't be good for his reputation, preying on girls in their sleep. She was the first to speak.

"You know that was the exact same way you kissed me first last time?"

She Whispered

"Hey, you are irresistible in your sleep, don't judge me"

Her fiance pouts in mock offense. She ignored it and focuses on the look of younger Hiccups face, flabbergasted to say the least, he fell back on rambling.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I just, uhh, I saw you asleep and you just looked so pretty and I'm being really stupid and I finished the saddle, and I'm sorry."

He finished himself before it became painful to watch and Astrid couldn't help herself from blushing at the compliment and she shrugged it off to wipe the guilty look off of his face. When it didn't disappear she went for plan B, she kissed back. Hiccup was stunned when she simply jumped off the workbench, clearly no longer tired, grabbed his tunic and crashed her lips into his own, like the first time, again, he was shocked and wide eyed. This can't be happening to him! Wait, it is, and it has, multiple times. Why is this still a new revelation for him? She pulled away and sighed.

"Hiccup I'm okay with you kissing me, It was a nice surprise, now about this saddle."

Hiccup smiled and blushed at her consent and then internally forced his mind to not think of kissing Astrid or nothing would get done, he walked over to his newly finished saddle and showed her, gesturing proudly. She smiled at the near perfect replica of his first saddle. She felt like she was reliving the days when he would ask her to look over a minuscule improvement to the saddle and she would try her best to understand all the complex engineering. The irony struck Astrid was the fact she was reliving that. Literally. Her fiance, as if on cue piped up.

"Well that's not to bad if I don't say so myself."

"Not bad."

She said replying to her fiance and complimenting Hiccup at the same time, that requires skill, answering both but making sure Young Hiccup doesn't know about her finace. Really, it should be a skill. Her fiance seemed to think so too because he snickered. At least it better be in agreement, or a punch was coming his way.

"I followed what you explained, and this seems like it would work. Should I test it in the morning?"

Astrid's eyes flickered, as if reminding her how tired they were. She was not used to staying up late nights in a row and waking up early too. She nodded and yawned again and he seemed to finally get the message.

"Okay I'm going to actually go to bed this time."

He replied whilst placing the saddle under his workbench and maneuvering toward the store exit she followed him and they almost repeated their goodbyes like how they did earlier in the evening. Except the kiss was more meaningful this time instead of a show for the passersby. He blew out the candles and torches in the forge and left towards his house.

Hiccup was sure he heard her say something as he left but it clearly wasn't to him, she was probably talking to herself. He finally made it to his house and entered slowly as if it were one of those days he had been out too late and his father was waiting, furious at him being out too late. He went up stairs and made his way into bed, his mind still quite restless from the events he had gone through, but fatigue was likely to catch up any minute now, and after a while, he fell asleep with a smile, the ever loved taste of Astrids lips on his stronger than before.

Astrid stayed by the forge a moment, watching him go fondly. Her fiance decided that he was through remaining silent so he finally commented on an issue slightly bugging him.

"So does this mean I get to make out with your other self in the future, because I can't say i'm not jealous of the treatment here."

Astrid scoffed and replied.

"I bet the only thing holding you back is my unwillingness to do it!"

She teased, starting off their friendly banter.

"Oh, no, before Loki ruined my moves you were struggling to resist all… This."

He said and she could picture him gesturing to himself making himself as manly as possible. She laughed at the thought and started walking home continuing to reply.

"Yes, and Now you have an excuse to spend all day with me because I need to be watched, and you're definitely not going to exploit that."

She giggled and he went into mock seriousness.

"Oh that is a good idea, I need to write that down, Any more tips as to seduce your future self?"

She would tell him something she would fall for, besides the fact he already knew anything, she thought of a response as she walked through the empty town save a few guards on patrol in the distance.

"I don't know, I don't think you have a chance, I hear she's already into someone."

She joked. He laughed and then went into mock interest.

"Who, I might need to watch out for that certainly perfect guy!"

He replied. She snickered at his blatant self endorsement and she continued anyway.

"Well I hear there's this really sweet guy named Hiccup, and she's a real sucker for him."

She finishes as she reaches her window and sneaks in. He replies in a more affectionate way this time.

"Sounds like a really lucky guy."

She smiles as she tiredly makes her way to her bed, again. And she sleepily replies.

"Yeah he is."

She finishes with one last tease and he finally responds.

"Good night Astrid."

She starts taking off her Armour and getting into a robe and sighs, whilst replying herself.

"I wish I could kiss you right now, and goodnight."

She can hear him hum longingly obviously feeling the same way, they would have to deal with their counterparts. She missed the banter she had with her fiance. And as she pulled her covers up sleep was quick to take her, She could of sworn she heard him singing, was it a lullaby? She doubted it. She didn't fight sleep but she wanted to know what the song was.

"...Savage seas…"

Was all she heard before she fell into a peaceful and warm sleep feeling completed somehow.

* * *

**Now that i'm saving ever second sentence... Lol. Also, Like the little thing I did there.. Because fluff!**

**Read. Review. Realize your entire life could be a computer simulation with plugs strapped to your brain allowing you to think you are living in a world... (Just something to think about :P) Fave and follow!**

**Cya**


	28. The Right Time

**The days are all merging together. I have no idea how many days ago I updated. 2/3/4. I know its one of them. :P**

**Balancing between this. Study. And wondering where my beta disappeared too. Is quite taxing. Apologies for the continued delays in mu updating. 3 more weeks guys. Hang in there XD**

**Review replies**

* * *

**YmeYuCCa: I tend to be good at fluff :P Pleased you enjoyed it :D Thanks for your review (and enthusiasm :D Its what keeps me writing)**

**tsk91: :P I was in that kind of mood whilst writing. Besides the story obviously. I reckon the chapter kind of reflects my mood. :P Thanks for your review :D**

**Ninuhuju: :P I wasn't sure whether I'd do the whole song but then I thought. This isn't really a songfic. and it'd take up too much room but I thought. But I wanted to pay homage to the song. Hence how I did it. :P I thought it was clever. Thanks for your review**

**Scorpion6955: You will, don't you worry. It won't go up to 50, but it may reach the forties. Chapter-wise. I liked the Idea, however it probably won't be used seeing as my plan steers away from them meeting :P And also, For one I don't think they would have the word pedophile yet. And it wouldn't be as they sometimes got married/ Had kids at 14. Being Strictly His****torically accurate... But then again trust Tuffnut to come up with the word. I'm not sure whose funnier. Tuffnut. Or the idea Toothcup could be a sensible paring (Ps. Giving sass to anyone who ships that... Erguh. Don't know why anyone would tho.) . Anyway. Thanks for the review. And idea :D**

**Ludmila Wase: :P As I said before I wanted to put the song in. But not the whole song. Delighted you liked it :) Thanks for your review XD**

**a random person: Yup. But then again, the future will probs be 2 future, 3 past. As the past has _so_ much to cover. The future doesn't have as much. So I'm keeping it balanced but not too skewed. Anyway, Thanks for your review :3**

**PandaDawgBE: Its a good song XD. And that was just a coincidence. (I totally wrote it in foresight knowing you'd do that. Because you need obscene proof of my supernatural powers!) :P Jks. Thanks for your review :D**

**DuncanIdaho2014: Quiick thing. With the whole 2014 in your username. do you make a new account every year? Is there a trail of unused accounts before? What if someone takes the next username. Okay maybe it wasn't quick. I just get fascinated by tiny things like that... (Well. Small things interest small minds...) Anyway. I'm happy I managed to pull off whimsical. And confusion. :D At least I'm doing something as well :P And I'll keep up the goo (presumably good*) work XD Thanks for the review :P**

**rosey58225: Well, this is early... for being delayed. Is that even possible. I think you get what I mean though :P That is an interesting idea. Is Astrid really changing the past. Future hiccup remembers the original still. So something must not be changing. Will they even go back? Will they be stuck in this time travelling purgatory forever. Will Dr who arrive and fix it all? So many things we don't know :P Thanks for the question (that I won't answer here XD) and your review :D**

**NightFury94: Review 1/ Yes. Yes I did. :P It kind of reflected my mood. Which was happy/carefree. :P Also. something that gets remembered in kisses are generally tastes. Saliva tastes different for every- I'm not going to sidetrack. Back on topic Xd Hiccups confidence has improved. Yes. XD That was one of my ideas when Astrid went back into the past :). Toothless instills so much confidence in him by the end of the movie. Astrid gives him the courage to face the village. Imagine if she was there from the beginning.. (or 20 minutes in...) and.. Aww. Maybe you'll break your record this time? Clocks ticking XD Phrase of the day: "You betcha chief" (What did he say?) "No clue." :P Frozen was one of my favorite episodes (Not to be confused with Disney's frozen XD  
Review 2/ Yup, Test drive for the win XD :D Also I couldn't access the video D: And thanks for you're review :D**

* * *

**"This is what it's like to read a fanfiction..."**

**"It's all well and good to read a fanfiction. But can you write?" (Jumps off a dragon. Not even relating to the previous words... XD)**

* * *

The Right Time

* * *

Hiccup woke up from his dream in the morning, at least the dreams have the courtesy to wake him up on time. He stayed in the dream after she fell asleep, and sang the song he heard his father sing to his mother. Valka had asked him to learn it and play it at their wedding. Astrid would have to learn it later as he had more to do for the wedding thus needed to get that out the way earlier. He wasn't joking back in the shop with Astrid, she really was beautiful while she slept. When he woke up he was reminded he had an Astrid who didn't really return his affections. She seemed to be receptive when he tried his… erhem, Smooth moves. But she collapsed a little after that so he realised she mustn't really return the feelings… She was Astrid. He woke up properly with some water and prepared for a day of chiefing. Lucky him.

Astrid was definitely not pleased. She was not pleased she had to looked after twenty-four hours a day. Her parents had bags under their eyes that morning from staying up late. Skeptical but not willing to question their Chief on the fact he thinks Loki is after her. She was not pleased she barely had any privacy, she got to chose who she spent the day with at least. And of course she chose Hiccup, because she uhhh... Because she's in love with him and she can't think of another excuse.

They were flying around the outskirts of town at the moment looking for the escaped sheep. The twins so graciously added to Hiccups day by letting a pen of sheep out. They only had one more to go.

"Where do you think they are?"

He said as he flew ahead unaware this gave Astrid a great view of his… Back… She swallowed and then replied hastily to his most likely rhetorical question.

"Have we checked the forest line?"

She said trying to catch up to the side of the dragon as not to have that very distracting view.

"The sheep aren't to fond of the forest, but I guess we have already checked everywhere else."

He said steering his dragon towards the forest. She wanted to tell him she loved him, but she didn't want to do it at the wrong time. Timing was everything. She wanted to mean it, feel ready, and have him ready. It is quite annoying wanting everything to be perfect. Hmm, suits Hiccup, and his behind… err. Back. Yup, the back. Hiccup flew into the forest with speed dodging trees easily and she stayed on top of the treeline because she didn't have that sort of skill yet. She was barely used to flying, definitely not ready to charge headfirst into trees. Stormfly was edging to go in so she had to keep reminding her that she couldn't with a tug upwards.

"Hurry and get the sheep before Stormfly joins in the fun!"

She teased,

"I'm finding it I'm, finding it!"

Hiccup reflexively deadpanned back. He seemed to be at ease with responding to her. Uhh why was he so discombobulating and loveable. Shortly after Hiccup spiraled upwards out of the trees startling her. Toothless the not so scary Nightfury she has started to come used to seeing had a white ball of fluff in its claws. They had found the last sheep.

"Got it!"

Hiccup said stating the obvious.

"Should we head back?"

She also asked the obvious.

"No I thought we'd run off with it!"

Hiccup said sarcastically, unaware that he was being hypocritical. She shrugged it off and gave him a light glare, he wasn't phased by it at all, he wasn't phased by her at all any more. Figures.

They made it back to the village with no fuss and gave a thankful Mulch back his sheep. They headed to the twins next. When they found them they were trying to play it cool.

"Where were you two this morning?"

Hiccup asked cynically, they loved wasting his day. So he should love punishing them, why does he wish they would just stop then?

"Uhh, we were sheep- ugh"

Tuffnut tried to reply but was elbowed by his sister. He caught on that they were not supposed to tell Hiccup so Ruffnut covered.

"Sheep decorating!"

She said enthusiastically flailing her hands out in exaggeration. Tuffnut went with it.

"Yeah, Sheep, thingying. Ha! It's almost as fun as letting the sheep out!"

Hiccup watched incredulously and Astrid was amused, all he had to do was ask them a simple question and they'd come undone. Ruffnut elbowed her brother again as Hiccup had them backed into a corner now. figuratively.

"So you admit you have let sheep out before, is that similar to the one today?"

Ruffnut tried to cover.

"Uhh no, The one today wasn't as fun."

She said oblivious for about three seconds flat before she realized she had told Hiccup and not Tuffnut, Tuffnut seemed to pick up on it.

"You got us caught moron!"

He said before tackling his sister and Hiccup had to break them up.

"Guys, Get up before I give you more than one week of cleaning dragon dung!"

They jumped up quickly and then Tuffnut questioned.

"Wait, does that mean we get out of punishment? Hiccup? Buddy? friend of mine? Remember, I called you the pretty one."

He said trying to flatter Hiccup, Hiccup raised a brow then stated.

"One week cleaning dragon stalls, I'll know if they haven't been done, the whole village will."

The twins groaned indignantly before Ruffnut pouted

"You're no fun."

She said before the twins sulked off. Hiccup turned to Astrid and sighed.

"Well that's them done for the day, what's next. Ahh yes, Gustav's mother needed help."

Just then Valka accompanied by Cloudjumper landed from the sky.

"Hiccup, is there anything you need help with, I finished my part quicker than expected!"

She said, Hiccup had finally gotten it through his head that a Chief needed to delegate and get help. Not that he did that often, he generally took as much as he could on his own shoulders until he collapsed, sometimes literally. He had been doing better recently, Letting Valka and until recently Astrid help. Even Stoick always had Spitelout to take the load if it was a very busy day. Stoick could have Gobber, but everyone suffered the aftermath of that blunder. Hiccup replied casually.

"No its a slow day today, I've only got Nora left."

He said mentioning Gustav's mother to Valka. Valka was quick to respond, eager to give her son more time to relax as he is dealing with alot right now. Mainly probably Astrid.

"Oh don't, let me get that, you have other matters to deal with"

She smiles and glances at Astrid and she doesn't know if she's offended or flattered. Probably the latter. She knew she was hard to deal with but the thought of being able to spend more time with Hiccup was flattering. Somehow.

"Haha Yeah, Thanks Ma."

He said gratefully. He didn't want to bore Astrid with these chiefly duties which she was probably too polite to tell him she hated. He couldn't be the only one that hated chiefing, right? Astrid however had really enjoyed the Chiefing, mostly because she saw Hiccup's… umm she means Hiccup. But she didn't mind the whole Chiefing business anyway.

"So… What should we do?"

He said awkwardly for the first time around Astrid since his proposal. She took her time to respond.

"I'd like to how all of this"

She gestured to Berk

"Changed. I mean I know it did, but I'd like a more depth explanation. Even showing me important places would be cool."

She said trying to act casual but seriously fascinated by her new line of thought, she really didn't know how everything changed, she knew it did, and it had something to do with a queen but that's about it. Hiccup was contemplated where to start, he decided the best place to begin was, well. the start.

"Let me just get into my fourteen year old character."

Astrid laughed, and replied.

"Oh a show too?"

He laughed back.

"You want one?"

She nodded and shrugged back.

"Why not?"

He smiled as they found a paddock that she sat in and he stepped away to face the town, when he turned back, she assumed his little show had begun. He began speaking.

"This. Is Berk."

* * *

**:P I thought for once Hiccup might actually do the voice over properly in a fic. But I guess I'm doing it XD. Hope you enjoyed the chapter :D**

**Follow, Review. Sate an overwhelming desire to push someone down a 30 floor flight of stairs. Read, Realize the person didn't roll all the way down the stairs as there were turns. and fave :D The choice is yours. These. And everything else in life you could be doing at this moment.**

**Cya**


	29. Inlet of Feelings

**Meow. 2 and a half more weeks. Keep holding out :P :D**

**I'll get straight into it. Review replies.**

* * *

**Guest: D: lol. How dare i end it there! How dare you... review... because... (I didn't think that through). Anyway. I ended it there because the next chapter covers it. :P Glad you wanting to read more tho, thanks for the review :D**

**a random person: I don't think we're going to get a literal step by step recount, maybe a paraphrased version :P For now he's explaining Berk. Thanks for your review :D**

**Ninuhuju: Yes. Very. :P I believe this is time to quote another reviewer whom I forgot who said it but : "She's got it bad" XD Clearly, I can write whatever "It" Is XD Thanks for your review:)**

**NightFury94: review 1/ :D Future chapter it is. Its roughly a 3/2 ratio ( because I love maths so much lets add it to fanfic [sarcasm]) but onnly because there were 16 (and not 15) pizzas. :P and omg I can't wait for httyd 3 either. June 9th 2017. Marked. If its released later I'm going to cry. its only 10:30 at the moment, If I release it at 9pm your time will you be checking XD. Also. Cliffhangers. Nuff said. Quote of the day: "And... Astrid" (Cue swell of romantic music) (And fire in the background) (And the catwalk Astrid is so conveniently doing) [Also, The httyd wouldn't be funny without tuffnut either.] And final note. Your lucky I was updating the future anyway, why? I would have resisted your puppy eyes because its irresistible, not unmistakable. (ironic coming from the spelling mistake king aye.)  
Review 2/ When is the chapter not about hiccups... I wont divulge either. Yes. In a few weeks is holidays, hence updating better :D this is me trying to touch _my_ nose with my tongue. :l (At least thats what it feels like) XD Thanks for your review. **

**MickeyNoMouse: :P Hiccup only has half a true tale though, the other half was man-ufact...ured. (theres a pun in there somewhere I just know it...) Pleased your enjoying it :D Thanks for your review :)**

**kitty.0: ... There a reason? I didn't prelude to that (did I !?) Forgive me but I think that came out of the blue. Why is his head going to explode? Is his mind going to get blown somehow? Regardless of the... odd. Statement it was a review none the less :D Thank you for your review :3**

* * *

**Nothing happens on this fan-fiction without me hearing about it, So let's "Talk" about that plot device. (Oh gods, what have I done.) [can you imagine a stoick who happens to be a fan-fic perfectionist zealot? Why can I...]**

* * *

Inlet of feelings

* * *

"This. is Berk."

Hiccup began As if that was all the explanation needed for the town. The dragons decided to play a bit further away in the paddock, after witnessing the Twins punishment. Hiccup continued.

"It's uhh, not the best town to be a tourist in as you can see but we do have a few new features since you were last here."

She laughed because he seemed so much like a trader trying to sell her something.

"In the corner there we have our resident blacksmith"

He said gesturing towards the Forge where there was a bigger complex than before and a more diverse shelf rather than the weapon rack of before.

"We now make saddles, Locks for Fish Storage, and help Dragons with their teeth, Weapons have become a rare need in times of peace."

He said looking at the forge with pride, he made that change, he ushered in peace. He saved lives and thats what makes him happy.

"We have custom Stables"

He said pointing towards a building that used to be a paddock, so many changes happened and the man in front of her was the one responsible. She can't help but realise Berks been changed for the better. She wanted to learn how to be a dragon rider, she wanted to learn how to be like her other self she wanted to learn… To be with him. He continued oblivious to her inner thoughts.

"All you can eat feeding stations so they don't go looking through houses, because they did."

She laughed at the thought of a curious dragon wandering through a strangers home.

"A full service dragon wash!"

He says more excitedly pointing to another building that was previously the Stogensons household. There were even some dragons there scratching their backs. He pointed to the roofs and said proudly.

"Even top of the line fire prevention, on every house. The rain stores up and stops fire by a simple tug."

Astrid smiled and replied.

"Nice."

Hiccup shrugged and responded happily.

"I should think so, that was your idea."

"My Idea?"

She said bemused, its seemed like a Hiccup thing to invent. Maybe he rubs off on her. She smiles eventually and realizes that he isn't the only one making changes, at least she'll be known as the shield maiden who never truly left fire patrol if nothing else.

"Yup."

He replied before returning to his explaining.

"A-and the kill ring, is the five year standing Dragon Academy."

She looked towards the kill ring, and sure enough there was a big dragon symbol covering the top of the entrance, as if mocking its previous existence with peace.

"Wow."

She smiled, and then replied again.

"Well thats the towns changes. Anything else that's significant to the end of the dragon war?"

He smiled, almost too widely, Astrid was curious. He replied, almost flirtatious."

"yes, yes there are, Astrid, I'd like to show you a few special places of mine."

Astrid liked the idea of being shown secret places in Hiccups life way too much. She stood up from her audience seat, which was the grass of the paddock mind you. and went to their dragons about ten metres away, they were jerking their heads up and down similar to that of a parrot and when their riders arrived bounded back to them happily.

"Hey bud, there are a few places we're going to go too."

He said with a knowing tone, Toothless didn't understand him, but Hiccup knew the dragon would know where they were going soon after they took off. He turned to Astrid who was getting ready to mount Stormfly.

"ho-ooh no, My places, My dragon. You're riding with me milady."

He said and she quickly flushed red, a blush crossing her features at the thought of riding with Hiccup, Being close to him, Riding on the same dragon, her arms around him, The feeling of his back pressed up against-

"Okay?"

He said shattering into her thoughts, she nodded and quickly patted Stormfly and whispered for her to go back to her pen. Stormfly seemed to get the message that this was a flight for just the three of them, Stormfly felt slightly left out but they only occasionally did this. And Hiccup sometimes flexed out Toothless' tail and came with just her and Astrid sometimes so she dismissed it and went back to her pen to snooze.

Hiccup shot up into the air, the feeling of the wind back in his hair. Astrid was wrapping her arms around him, he could have sworn it was a tighter grip than usual. Maybe she was still nervous he slowed down Toothless a bit but the grip didn't change, she wasn't afraid of heights. He was clueless as to why she was holding him tighter, it was probably his imagination, it was barely noticeable. His foot had become automatic and Toothless knew where they were headed. Astrid questioned him.

"so whats so significant about this place?"

She yelled over the wind. Hiccup responded accordingly

"I'll tell you when we get there!"

He said not answering her question, the flight was short because soon they were descending into that unforgettable cove where his life changed forever, where the change of everything they knew began, where Astrid changed.

They landed quite gracefully and Hiccup was off of his dragon in no time, Holding out a hand for her to get off, she may love him, and really want to hold his hand, but she wasn't about to let go of her independence. She slapped his hand away gently as she got down with a smirk. He seemed to be smug right back. As if it was a test and she screwed up.

"So, what is it about this place?"

Hiccup smiled properly at her now, turning around to the cove with nostalgia and fondness. He turned to her after what seemed like hours but was probably only thirty seconds, he finally responded.

"This is where I met Toothless… Properly, I first met him a bit up the hill, but this is where I met him, befriended him, and trained him. This is also where you found me, and him."

He stopped, as if he were going to go on.

"And?"

Astrid replied not sated.

"And it's where I first thought I had a chance with you."

He smiled at the thought, Astrid blushed, again. He noticed this blush and continued, seeing where he could go with this.

"It's also where I proposed."

He said truthfully, he was going to hold that back but seeing Astrid blush like that made him do stupid things to make it stay there, he expected her to be angry, or at least mildly irritated, because a week ago she would have fought hard against the very concept of 'them' But instead she just went a deeper shade of scarlet and shuffled her feet. Almost shy. This wasn't even Astrid, She snapped out of it in a few seconds though, still blushing but huffing a fake indifference. He was sure now she at least had a thing for him. She was fighting it though, he could see the defiance in her eyes.

Toothless seemed to pick up on it too, and decided he'd sneak up behind her. Hiccup didn't even know what his dragon was doing until it already happened. Toothless pushed her forward, she exclaimed in indignation and Hiccup lunged forward to stop Toothless and catch her, and she, coincidentally, because Toothless wasn't planning this at all, fell into his arms. He yelled in surprise and Toothless, satisfied with his work just nuzzled her back as if saying 'I was just cuddling'

"What in the name of the Gods-"

She yelled, embarrassed.

"Sorry Milady he's just playing around"

Hiccup replied trying to keep her calm before she exploded.

"Thors beard."

She mentioned finally realising she was in an embrace. She wanted to shake it off, she wanted to quickly stumble back and not have it feel so good… But here she was, content in the embrace, Toothless Huffed victoriously before trotting off to a safe distance should they get the bright idea of teaming up on him. Hiccup was first to push off, confused as to why Astrid didn't push off herself. but only temporarily, she must of been more infatuated than he thought. She stepped back momentarily instantly missing the contact and rubbing her arm because it decided it was cold all of a sudden without his touch. She swept the bangs from her eyes nervously as she contemplated what to do. He decided he'd let her continue covering it up, she seems pretty embarrassed about liking him. He shouldn't really exploit it, as much as his Fiance is. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry."

He said, trying to click her back in to her persona… For now. However, this seemed to do the exact opposite. Because Astrid looked at him properly after he apologised and realized she was being ridiculous, she was legally his fiance, or her other her was, she had no reason to be embarrassed at his touch, even if she had come to terms with loving him, she was apparently still embarrassed. She shook it off and noted he must be missing his fiance, she would hopefully be that one day, and if she's stuck here. She might as well be that fiancee. She wiped her bangs away again, and did what she did best. Going straight for the target.

Hiccup hasn't been surprised from Astrids kiss in about 4 years. Even if he was, it was surprise from the timing, not the fact she kissed him at all. He didn't freeze like he used too however, and he quickly returned the kiss. Astrid melted into the kiss. She wasn't an expert on kissing, but she was sure he was. He seemed to be doing everything right, he knew exactly what parts of her chin to cup to make her heart pound harder, he knew that she liked a short battle of dominance of the tongues before she surrendered. Nothing else in her world existed. Just that kiss. Why the Hel didn't she do this sooner? It was perfect. If she ever made it back to the past, she would not wait around for Hiccup to train a dragon, she would be straight there. The kiss pulled away after a time that Astrid thought wasn't long enough. Hiccup seemed as breathless as her. Once regained full control of her mouth again she almost choked out.

"Don't be sorry."

He simply smiled, and pulled her into a hug

* * *

**Nailed it!**

**No seriously. He so did. Loved writing this chapter. I'll be back in 3 years (or at least what will feel like it, but more like 4 days) **

**Read. Review. Run for your life (from Shia Lebouff) Fave and follow.**

**Cya.**


	30. Improvements

**It's sunday! And I should be doing my ancient studies assignment on how the Norsemen of Greenland disappeared but I can't be bothered!**

**Well it's not that bad. Anyway, Welcome back and time to get stuck right into it :D**

**Review replies!**

* * *

**Ludmila Wase: Apparently I have a knack for that! Thanks :P It was fun writing fluff, as usual XD thanks for the review :D**

**rosey58225: :3 I'm happy that you liked, wait, loved the build up XD It was fun to write :D I didn't want to put it in to the early story as Astrid's character needed to be built up anyway XD thanks for your review :D**

**Ninuhuju: Yeah Toothless Is my definition of the perfect wing...Dragon. Seriously, his wings are built better then almost every other dragons, and he makes Hiccup look really suave XD. And he would be the equivalent of a Ferrari. (Lets be honest, Ferraris make everything look hot.) Triple threat XD Thanks for your review :P**

**YmeYuCCa: Yes, they finally did :P Took a while but they did :D. Thanks for your review :3**

**Clare C.G: I was trying not to feel guilt at the fact she was 14 he was 20. But it is the same the other way round, so basically 14 yr old Astrid looks 20. And 20 yr old Astrid looks 14. Uhh. So confusing. And I think Hiccup will tell her. If she'd angry that would be ironic, and hypocritical :P Thanks for your review :3**

**Tillythedwfan: It had to be perfect. I was writing it with a lot of build up and if I didn't make it perfect it would have been _really_ anticlimactic :P But I'm elated I did it right :D Thanks for your review :)**

**a random person: 4 days is but nothing in the grand scheme of things, you'll see :P It's killing me because when I'm not writing I get restless knowing half the ideas I think of might not be used because I forget or something. But I did update earlier than 4 days, I think... Thanks for your review :D**

**SharKohen: PFfft. Whaaat? Nooo... Thats not why I'm writing this story... (You know to much.) Seriously though I did write this with the intention of getting a story line across. I just injected a lot of fluff in because reasons XD. And also I added to much fluff in the past story-line and that caused the plot of the past stretch out and the future condense. I kinda need to even it out so I don't finish the future story-line twenty chapters before the pat XD. And loki. Mmm. Yess. About him. (Sh*ts gonna get real. soon.) Thanks for your review :D**

**NightFury94: Review 1/ Well when you say it like that it does sound weird... Its just a figure of speech, kind of... I really feel un-qualified to be telling you this. Its basically making out (shock horror!) there, I said it. Their twenty, happens. :P You make it sound so absurd tho XD I'm glad you thought for the most part it was sweet XD And you really put effort into typing all that out? Aww shucks. (That goes for every long review btw :P) I am doing future chapters btw, just not as many as past. because past has so much ground to cover :P Think of it as balancing the stories out XD And yes I'll assume its the USA's version of spring. Because if they did it in our spring it would be close to a year away XD (I'm also pumped for the series :D) Also We start again when we run out of phrases. But we have the TV series and there will be new ones. Phrase of the day: Hiccup: "You know training dragons isn't the only thing I think about" Astrid: "Are you seriously going to tell me that with a straight face?" (Hiccup contemplates whether to give up or tell her he thinks about her...) :P And also, no I don't know much about kissing. Having no experience in the field does that :P That's why I write fluff!  
Review 2/ The skull clearly isn't good enough protection if your mind keeps getting blown :P And if F is for funniness. A is not for effort XD A for... Amazingness? I'm throwing out ideas here... :P  
Review 3/ I wouldn't go that far. A masterpiece is like. Picasso or... Gerard Butler or something. Also, i don't care whether you like the future or the past more. I'm just glad you like it :P Thanks for your reviews :D**

**Saphira Nogard: Reveiw 1/ Hmm, maybe I should dumb him down a bit (Or maybe theres another motive for him having that, *dramatic music*) Lets see what happens :P  
Review 2/ There are honestly so many ways I can go with this, Many ideas have come up in my head and discarded/ contemplated and its hard to know which one to pick, but I'm pretty sure I know what I plan to do with the rest of the story. But. it isn't set in stone (yet):P. And time travel isn't hard its just a... big ball of timey... wimey... Stuff! (Reference ftw) Thanks for both your review :D**

* * *

**Writing time, is constructive criticism time. Right! (Gustav throws chapter out without Snotlout's consent. Misses the point in his story and offends many fans. Blame lands on Snotlouts head and the fandom [Hookfang] Flames Snotlout.) We'll work on that recruit!**

* * *

Improvements

* * *

The village was really shocked about this new revelation. Hiccup and Astrid were going out. This was definitely not what they expected. And, not to mention. Hiccup had gotten a lot better at dragon training. People did suspect Astrid in training him, but he was becoming better than her, she couldn't be teaching him, she wouldn't, she can't stand not winning. Except she doesn't seem annoyed with his sudden improvement, she seems… Delighted? Everyone seemed to shrug it off however, she was probably just being a supportive girlfriend, not to mention they don't want to jinx the good luck they have been gifted and get Hiccup 'the screw up' back.

Astrid was really shocked about how his training was going, he had become extremely good in a few days. This was definitely not what she expected. And, not to mention. Hiccup had almost gotten as good as her! Well, she was teaching him, at least people wouldn't suspect her as she 'can't stand losing' (Which she'd overheard in a conversation behind her back. Was she really that competitive?). She learn't how to deal with losing the hard way though, many dragon races later. She was actually happy he had learned so fast and that masked her competitiveness, that and the seriousness of the situation. Her being in the past has become quite a burden to bear, and she can only share it with Hiccup. That being said she didn't want to jinx herself however and end up back in the future before Hiccup finds his destiny.

The days merged together for Hiccup. One day it was fighting a Gronckle, The next a Nadder, then a terrible terror. The only thing that kept them being the same was Astrid's tutoring. He had no idea how he could have done this all himself.

Astrid taught him how to use dragon nip in his first lesson. He had some in his pocket for a spare. The second time they trained with the Gronckle it attacked around the ring slightly and then made its way to Astrid, before she could subdue it, Snotlout bounded in frightening it, Astrid dodged the blast, Snotlout wasn't so lucky, The dragon then turned to him, he held the dragon nip out just in time to see it drop before his hand and he calmed it by rubbing his nose with the dragon nip.

The Nadder was more difficult, he did bring his dragon nip but there was no time to reach for it and so he went for the hypnosis technique Astrid taught him, he lowered himself to the ground and shook his fingers in front of the dragons eyes. It was now hypnotized and when his hand dropped to the floor the dragon did also. He had to start becoming more careful that day. People were starting to question where he was getting all these hair-brained subduing techniques from. Astrid said not to use that one for it was the least subtle.

The Terrible Terror was by far the easiest, its main skill was cunning and mischief. Hiccup was smart enough to trump both of those skills with a light trick Astrid demonstrated on Toothless, who is probably still looking for it in the cove. Astrid helped him by adding her shield to the mix and confusing the Terror with two "shinies", Disorientated, when both shined on the trapdoor it thought it could down two dragons with one bolas so to speak. Training was becoming easier by the day.

Dragon training however, was nearing its end, and also their time frame. Because none were willing to kill the dragon dubbed "Hookfang." Hiccup because he knew it was an ally. Astrid because of the same reason and she has a feeling future Snotlout wouldn't appreciate that.

"That was awesome!"

Tuffnut said whilst exiting the arena with his sister behind Hiccup and Fishlegs. Astrid was first and Snotlout lagged behind.

"Yeah I know the dragon was like, and then you were like. and you both managed to trick it into going back in its pen. This is fascinating!"

Fishlegs rambled, Similar in essence to how Hiccup rambles when excited or nervous. Snotlout scoffed loudly and was met by glares from absolutely everyone but Hiccup.

"So what, U- Hiccup couldn't kill a dragon if he tried, He can only trick them and knock them out, a real Viking warrior like myself doesn't need that stupid stuff!"

Snotlout said getting defensive. The twins turned back to Hiccup however.

"Anyway, enough of Snotlouts whining. Hiccup you need to do this to dragons and houses. Imagine making a dragon go into someones house!"

Ruffnut said excitedly. Fishlegs raised a brow and then commented.

"Umm, isn't the idea to get them away from the house?"

Tuffnut interjected quickly.

"No, the idea is to blow up the house. Don't you know anything? "

Fishlegs shrugged off the twins un-grounded logic and turned around to catch up with Hiccup and Astrid who had wandered a bit further down the path. The conversation the two were having quickly cut off when Fishlegs arrived however. Hiccup was the first to speak.

"So… Fishlegs, h-how, what did you think of dragon training today."

Hiccup said trying to create small talk knowing Fishlegs and him were both there so there was no discussion needed.

"What is with you two, You guys have been acting weird."

Fishlegs stated, he was met with blank stares. The cogs in his brain began deciphering.

"Well, weirder."

Fishlegs finished looking at Hiccup, the kid had always been odd, and now apparently it was contagious as Astrid seemed not herself. She didn't seem anywhere near as violent. He did know this however, the sudden conversation dropping. The blank nervous stares determined not to give away anything, the hushed tones. The long disappearances into the forest. They were hiding something. and he was going to find out. But, they could just be laying low as boyfriend and girlfriend, even though there was no point considering the whole town knew. He tested his theory.

"So would you like to hang out this afternoon? The three of us?'

Fishlegs said seeing if they would get nervous, Hiccup did, however there was a glint in Astrid's eye he couldn't figure out at this moment. Hiccup was about to speak but Astrid cut him off.

"Of course, we were going to go into the forest, on a walk."

Hiccup gave her a look he also didn't understand. Figures him trying to decipher the two most inconsistent and unreadable people in Berk. Give him anyone else and he could see their motives, but these two were different. she quickly continued.

"Just give me a few minutes to get some food."

Astrid said whilst pulling Hiccup ahead a bit to explain her plan. Hiccup was confused, why did she say yes. She knew that Fishlegs didn't know right? And why was Fishlegs wanting to hang out all of a sudden? He never did before, it must be because he was famous. He didn't pin Fishlegs for the fame riding type. Then again he was wrong about a lot of things. Astrid went into her house pulling Hiccup inside with a anxious Fishlegs outside.

"What are you doing Astrid, why is Fishlegs coming with us."

She turned on her heal and almost bumped heads, but they didn't. Because she has excellent co-ordination and she expertly stopped a bare centimeter away from his face.

"Because he suspects something. And Fishlegs, with a bit of explaining will listen. He's open minded. And we need all the help we can get. Especially is I might flash out at any moment."

She replied. Hiccups face dropped slightly as he responded.

"Forgot about that."

She kissed him chastely to cheer him up and she grabbed her still half full travel bag then filled it with some fish for Toothless and an apple to seem convincing for Fighlegs. They both went outside and Fishlegs was in the same spot as before.

"We're ready."

Astrid said whilst holding up a basket to prove she did in fact get food.

"Okay, so where exactly in the forest are we going?"

Fishlegs asked, ever curious.

"It's a surprise, You'll know when we're there."

Hiccup said enthusiastically. Fishlegs thought he had hit the jackpot. He could observe a location and see clues as to what had gone on in the place. He could see clues and decipher their meanings. If they led him to the same place they were hiding their secret, he would be sure to find it out. However, the idea of them having a secret and the idea of this being more and more of a waste of time for Fishlegs was becoming more noticeable as they didn't seem apprehensive which is common signs of nervousness about a secret, in fact they looked more confident than when he first asked them, and that's a lot considering this is Hiccup we're talking about. He has signs of self esteem issues due to being shunned. Fishlegs really should have tried to stand up for him, but he was a sucker for peer pressure and a downright wimp. He would be no help. This place they were going to however, was probably a small area Astrid and Hiccup use to get away or something. He's kind of flattered in that case that they are showing him. There are many theories he had swinging around in his head. So much so that Hiccup and Astrid who were a few paces ahead could whisper without interruption or Fishlegs noticing.

"So whats the plan."

Hiccup asked, knowing Fishlegs is the most likely to believe them, but also the most likely to scream and run.

"I sneak up behind him and block his exit, you show him Toothless, his screams won't be heard. And we wait until he is exhausted enough to listen, then we explain."

Hiccup nodded, not wanting to speak more than he had too, Fishlegs was still behind them. They were close to the cove after a few more minutes of walking. Astrid decided to put the plan into motion.

"You two go ahead, I'll get some wood, I have an uncooked fish I want to eat."

She said taking her leave. Fishlegs let her go even though she passed a good four or five logs in her exit anyway. He caught up to Hiccup who had began walking and decided he'd start conversation.

"So, you and Astrid huh."

Hiccup laughed slightly at the choice of conversation but complied none the less.

"Yeah, I never thought it would happen, but it did."

He replied, Fishlegs, being the curious Viking he was, continued the line of conversation.

"So how did you ask her out, or her ask you out."

Hiccup knew he couldn't go into detail here, thus blowing the secret too early, he reached the entrance of the cove and went down the rocks towards the small entrance with a shield wedged in it. He answered vaguely.

"Umm, she asked me out and it was sort of just a; 'hey, want to go out', and of course I said yes."

Hiccup finished as he went under the shield. The first thing Fishlegs realized is that the shield was wedged there with an adequate force, meaning whoever got it stuck there wasn't paying attention to the ravine, clearly they had spotted something in this cove type of place. As he entered he noticed many things. A lake, with fish. That Astrid could of had. He knew she was lying, there was even logs that could be used for firewood. Something was definitely something up here. He saw some burn marks scattered around the cove which meant one thing. Dragons, someone had fought a dragon here. Maybe this was a training area for them. But that couldn't be right could it? Why was there evidence of a fight, and dragon tracks near the shore of the lake, and burn marks. None of this made sense. Hiccup saw the confused looks on Fishlegs face and realized he was analyzing the cove and all its clues. Hiccup smiled smugly and Fishlegs attention was drawn to him. Fishlegs all of a sudden looked nervous.

"Why am I here."

Fishlegs almost squeaked not even concerned he just accused them of playing to something. Hiccup seemed to nonchalantly admit it too.

"Fishlegs this may seem insane in a minute, I just ask you to keep you're screaming to a minimum."

Hiccup said sarcastically as Astrid was all of a sudden blocking the only known exit at the shield. Fishlegs studied quickly all options, he had a knife in his jacket, Hiccup said something was about to be insane, Astrid was blocking the exit, are they going to kill him? No. Why would they do that? A scuffling sound behind Hiccup drew his attention back around from his exit to where a figure was now coming over a small crest revealing itself. A dragon.

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuuun! Fishlegs knoes :O What will his reaction be? Run? Scream? Attack? Ask questions? Say he's from the future too? All of them combined? **

**:P Don't you just love cliffhangers? No? Okay... Fine!**

**Follow, Review, Make a 16 paragraph debate rebut with a troll on youtube. Read, and Fave (I'm not joking I do that sometimes XD)**

**Cya :D**


	31. No Screaming Death?

**And tada! I'm back! In about 2 weeks. Yes. 2 moar weeks. then... I'm finally free!**

**Now for some shameless plugging... If you haven't already seen it. After I finish this story I will be starting "Mythical Truth" Which I have posted the prologue of. That will be officially started in December, presumably when I finished this. I beseech thee to check it out :P**

**Plugging over :D Review replies :D**

* * *

**PandaDawgBE: You can probably tell from the title which one he must at least be doing right now :P Hope you enjoy it XD Thanks for your review :D**

**dataeatr: Well, Hiccup did faint due to the fact Toothless was up in his face screaming at him (no pun intended) But, That is a good theory. Even thought you probably just lost your money :P :P We'll find out (well, you will, I already know. Or do i?) Thanks for your review :D**

**someone: How much are you betting? If it's enough I could make a living off of this :P Anyway. I guess you'll see what ends up happening, in case you haven't already guessed by the title XD Thanks for your review :D**

**Ludmila Wase: Aaaaaaand I'm glad you loved it, as always :3 Thank you for your review :P (As always :D )**

**Ninuhuju: A lot of people have been going on faint. I guess you'll find out aye. Nevermind. The title says it all. But will he afterwards? We'll never know... until you read it :D Thanks for your review :)**

**a random person: Interesting theory. but due to my own logic I would have to debunk it. It leaves so many more questions than i could cover. How come his future counterpart is still the future version? Why is he there, We also saw/read/ know his thoughts before hand of him speculating about them hiding something. But. If it were presented earlier. It could have been an idea :P And, yes, that seems logical. Running and jumping into a pool XD :P There are many possibilities. What is the one I did though. Read :D Find out, broaden your mind! ... Thanks for your review :P**

**NightFury94: Cliffhangers. They will always be here. You can't get rid of them! Not from me at least :P XD I'm posting this earlier in the day, maybe you might catch it and beat the record! What was that again? :P And lol. Sleep. XD I've had many good and bad experiences with sleep. I guess everyone had... oh well. Also. I can't access the video :P hmm, only 1 review this time XD :P Thanks for your review anyways :D**

**SharKohen: By action do you mean Fishlegs walking into the cove? Thats the only good action I saw. :P Well, this one has more I guess. :D Story time :P Thanks for your review :)**

**TinyToothless22: Wow. 2 hours, that's better than me in almost everything :P Dedication, I commend you :D And yes, I try and get the Hiccstrid as in character but real as I can, as "lovey mushy" it is, I believe it's still kind of realistic. How it's not all honey, but there's some hatchet too (to use Astrids logic :D) The dream conversations are hard, but, they seem popular. I'll work on that. :D Thanks for your review :) **

**Shugokage: I's happy to hear that. Because, I actually tried to be funny :P In stories especially you have to aim, to try to be funny. Being funny can't be improvised in a planned story. At least not in my skill level. And whenever I try to be funny irl. I flop. I'm great at improvised humour irl though. Ack. My woes. But, I am flattered I managed to actually achieve planned humour :P And I thank you for commenting on it :D Thanks for your review :) **

**Scarabye3000: Why thanks :D I'm pleased you liked it :) Thanks for your review :3**

* * *

**Readers! (To guards holding me down) Get off me!. (Back to readers) Ha-ha, Always great to see you my friends! Faring well wherever you are? Well as you can see, I'm here right on time with a new batch of chapters! Just like I've promised! (Sorry for depicting you all as Drago. Had to be done :P)**

* * *

No Screaming Death?

* * *

Fishlegs was to scared to care about his screaming, as he did, in fact, scream... A lot. He was going to be dead in a minute anyway. Less. He has found a, what he assumes, by the sleek build is a Night fury, His quick brain thinking of a theory on to why the two teens are doing it's bidding, all whilst screaming... The Nightfury must have an ability to hypnotise humans and bring food to its lair. He was next. Maybe it was trying to get through the whole village? The thoughts were screaming through his head like his voice was around the cove.

To Astrid and Hiccup. It was more liked a screaming induced death rather than screaming followed by it. Fishlegs really did have a voice. Toothless didn't attack but instead tried to bury his head into the ground to stop the Hel awful sound the big human was making.

Fishlegs was running out of breath. This was further than insane. His brain was running overdrive, panic seized him and as soon as he ran out of breath he screamed again. Astrid. Having enough of this screaming dislodged the shield from the ravine entrance, walked up behind him and knocked him out cold.

"Sorry Fishlegs but we both know that was for your own good."

She said panting, as if Fishlegs screaming made her run out of breath. Hiccup unclasped his ears assuming it was safe to hear again and commented.

"Great plan" He drawled sarcastically and then continued.

"So what now?.."

Astrid looked around the cove.

"We have water. We can wake him."

She mentioned while dragging him over to a sitting position leaning up against a rock. Astrid took some fish out of her basket to feed Toothless and also removed a small mead cup to fill with water. Hiccup raised a brow.

"Why the cup?"

Astrid shrugged and replied.

"This used to be my travel bag, I didn't take anything out… This used to be my favourite mug."

She replied with a hint of embarrassment but shook it off as she filled it with water and returned to Fishlegs.

"There's some cloth in my bag. If he screams again cover his mouth so we can talk to him."

She said whilst Hiccup retrieved said item. While thinking this seems slightly like a kidnapping, he personally would never make someone take information in against their will... Also it seems like Astrid had everything in her bag. He scoffed at the idea of a bag with infinite space. Like that would ever happen. Maybe in a weird sage or wizards world or something like that. He shook his mind from stories and stood beside Astrid. Who unceremoniously dumped the water on Fishlegs head causing him to splutter up awake. He coughed a bit and then looked at Hiccup and Astrid.

"Oh, hey, what happened. I must have fallen and hit my head. Woah... I had this really weird dream where you guys were mind controlled by some scary Nightfury thin- Woah!"

Fishlegs cut himself off as he saw Toothless looking curiously at him in the background. He opened his mouth to scream but Astrid interjected.

"Please hear us out!"

She said quickly trying defuse his banshee like scream. Fishlegs looked a little less terrified and more a fearful scepticism. He replied.

"I'm listening."

With a collective sigh of relief Astrid began.

"Well. First thing you should know is this is Toothless. A Night fury. Good guess."

Fishlegs cut her off.

"I never guess."

He shut up again at her glare. Hiccup continued.

"Everything we know about dragons is wrong. They are kind loving creatures, and we have mistook them for centuries."

Fishlegs replied again, sceptically.

"Next you'll be asking me to join you in a mind controlled bee-like fashion."

He said furthering his own belief in the mind control theory. Astrid was first to respond.

"Close. The reason dragons attacked us is because they have to feed their oversized queen, who can call them like workers, too a queen."

She finished, this perked Fishlegs interest.

"A queen?"

Hiccup didn't know everything but the vague details, Astrid continued.

"Yes. A monstrous creature. It has a sound that hypnotises dragons to do its bidding. The dragons eat none of the food they take, they hunt themselves."

She responded. Fishlegs made the connection. Fear turning into curiosity.

"So you found the nest."

Hiccup nodded. Even though he personally hadn't. Hiccup was just happy they seemed to be getting through to him. Another ally, more chance of his father listening. Hiccup took over this time.

"Dragons are capable of being friends. They have feelings. Toothless here is a good friend of mine. He likes scratches behind the ear. Fish. Dragon nip. And… Mostly fish."

Hiccup smiled. A faint one coming to Fishlegs face. He still had questions though.

"How do you know all this?"

He said surprisingly understandably. He was an open minded Viking to say the least. Hiccup was going to go with a cover up when Astrid halted him.

"Fishlegs you know what we said about insane?"

Fishlegs nodded. Promising himself not to scream this time. Astrid continued.

"Well I'm from the future."

Fishlegs stopped himself laughing just in time for it to become a snicker. Hiccup interjected.

"It's true, I believe her as there's stuff about me she wouldn't know if I didn't tell her. In the future."

Fishlegs again seemed dubious so Astrid decided to clear things up.

"Fishlegs you once told me that you had feelings for Ruffnut, Am I right?"

Astrid said smugly. Fishlegs paled at this. Astris grinned victoriously. Fishlegs never really did tell her. Because he hid it in his teen years and when Snotlout made moves on Ruffnut Fishlegs decided he would buck up and try at least. Hence how she knew. Fishlegs finally responded.

"Astrid from the future seeming Highly more likely."

Fishlegs said earnestly. He took the time to study this theory. Hiccup seemed more confident in himself which could only come from influence of a not before received encouragement... Which leads him to Astrids complete change in character as she seems to of taken a liking to Hiccup almost instantly. It makes sense besides one small detail.

"How far in the future you look the same."

She responds accordingly.

"I have been transported back into my fourteen year old body. I used to look twenty."

She said revealing this part of information to Hiccup who was trying not to picture her as if she was twenty. Adolescent thoughts running rampart.

Fishlegs shrugged. six years would have been adequate enough time for her to change and calm down as she seems less than half as fiery as she did before and she also seemed much more… How could he put this… Polar opposite of her former self? He became curious at this revelation.

"So, What changed in the future, including you?"

He asked. Astrid told him everything Hiccup knew. How he and Snotlout were pining for Ruffnut. Fishlegs seemed a little more defiant towards the mentioning of Snotlout now. She mentioned Hiccup, their engagement, the dragons.

Fishlegs was sure she was telling the truth, she had real emotions behind the thoughts. He was sure he could best Snotlout in the art of wooing a lady, given the fact he had no idea how though. He would find a book somewhere. However he knew something bad must have happened to Hiccup other than his leg. More specifically the tell tale signs of grief when she mentioned his father. He wouldn't delve into that though, clearly it was something she wasn't ready to share. He turned his attention finally to the not so furious Night fury.

"So what's his name?"

Fishlegs asked needlessly, he had a good memory, he just wanted to steer the topic.

"Toothless."

Fishlegs cautiously moved towards the dragon who was rolling in the grass and now turned its attention unto him. He may of been convinced of Hiccup and Astrid's story. But he was still scared of the dragon chopping his arm off. However the impossibly wide eyes of the dragon that made it look cute disabled his thoughts about it being evil. Could his hopefully future Gronckle named "Meatlug" (Apparently, according to what Astrid said) Have its eyes this wide?

"Uhh, guys, what do I do?"

He asked as he stood mere metres in front of a curious dragon. Who was supposed to be a mindless killing machine. Leaving Fishlegs to start believing the whole 'we were dead wrong' theory a lot more. Hiccup responded.

"Just pat it, it's okay, he is literally Toothless when he's calm. He can't bite."

Fishlegs laughed at Hiccups statement.

"The old Toothless excuse, I'll give you credit for trying to soothe my nerves but-"

Fishlegs was cut off at a lick from an, indeed, Toothless dragon.

"Huh, Never mind then..."

Fishlegs admitted. He turned to them and said.

"This explains why you two are so much better in dragon training."

He finally realized, other events slightly clouding his usually really quick mind. The two before him nodded. He went on again.

"So why did you lead me here again?"

He asked. Astrid replied.

"You suspected us, and I figured, the more people we convinced, the easier it would be when we try and convince the village the dragons innocence."

Fishlegs scoffed.

"Good Luck with that."

He said dejectedly. Realising the problem they had. Vikings and understanding delicate topics was not a good mix. Hiccup piped up.

"That's why we have you, we need your brains, we need to convince people. Any idea how we can convince people?"

To this Fishlegs smiled, he felt worth something, like he meant something to the team, properly this time. He also felt like he had something worth fighting for. Something right. He had found who he wants to be.

"I have a few Ideas."

Fishlegs said proudly.

* * *

**So. Another chapter ends, Fishlegs has got some ideas. And we have a plot people. Yes. The stagnation of the story is no more! we have a plot! Kind of. In the next 10 chapters it should be in full effect! almost typed with 'R' instead of 'F' in effect then. We all know how _that_ would have ended... Anyway. Hope to see you next chapter :3**

**Review, Fave, Over analyse absolutely everything... (I.E, The white background of the fan-fiction page represents the freedom of the fanfiction writers whilst also conveying a theme of limbo where aspiring writers linger waiting for a shot at their own future. While the Black background option whilst reading a fan-fiction represents the turmoil of the plot and the complexity of stories and what the stories themselves represent) I could go on but you get my meaning of 'over analyse'. And of course, follow and read :D And everything else you want to do with your life :D**

**Cya!**


	32. Cognitive Ideas

**I'm back in about 1 more week guys, then my updating will be back to every couple of days :D... I hate exams.**

**Anyway, lets not waste any sunlight. Review replies!**

* * *

**Scarabeye3000: Not really, the previous one was just exceedingly long. Thought I might mention that. :P And so what, the great bewilder-beast was defeated by Toothless. Who approves! :P Thanks for your review :D**

**Ninuhuju: Remind me not to get on your bad side. XD Lol. Screeching super effective. Defense and psychological sanity severely decreased! Because where can't a Pokemon reference be put in. Ahh, nothing like a booming voice to terrify people :D Thanks for your review :P**

**Shugokage: The gang is one of the most fun to write, sadly I don't write them as much s i'd like, which I'm kinda changing right now. :P As you will see. Thanks for your review :P**

**Kitsunlullaby: Review 1/ Yup, fits right in with, Thankyou for summing that up XD  
Review 2/ Thank you XD I'm happy to get a new reader :)  
Review 3/ :P Theres not really much to say to that, besides read on I guess XD  
Review 4/ That actually sounds like something Hiccup would say if it were brought up, "Hiccup you're bait" "Bait is such a cruel word, why not distraction?" XD Deadpanning ftw!  
Review 5/ Yup, Loki was a risk, adding it to the story, but I thought it was a good Idea in the end. XD  
Review 6/ Fishleg's has a brilliant mind, At least I assume. I also said that Hiccup has an eidetic memory. :P In my story anyway. Thank you for your reviews XD And hope you continue to read :)**

**Nightfury94: Review 1/ Thank you XD... Phrase of the day: "I hate you... And this does not mean we're really friends." (Snotlout after he totally fell for the guilt trip in breakneck bog.)  
Review 2/ Ooh. I'm sorry but the ratio is 2-3 So theres still this chapter you have to wade through, but dw the next one will be future XD I hope you enjoy. Lol, no need for drastic measures XD But with all these cliffhangers... yeah im evil :) Also. In my mythical truth story, The problem isn't really high school. Like the problem with his father was always there, so was High School. "Oh and theres one more thing you need to know. Sorry dad" "Oh and theres one more thing you need to know, High School" Its more of that last bit of context XD That's what I was going for anyway.., Yeah I also wasn't a fan of the whole, having them apart thing either XD It wont go to the httyd 2 persay but I have ideas. XD  
Review 3/ Whew, long one. Wow. Now I feel bad, I couldn't send a pm however because I was well... Exams, feel lucky. The pressure triples in high school, you have to worry about how many freckles you have let alone doing a speech. Side note. Is school captain really the best idea for an introvert? Because School captain generally means a lot of attention. Just a side thought. But don't listen to me, I was the kid at the back wondering when I could get home to play pokemon XD. And again, apologies but thats going to be next chapter. Which will probably really kill you. And good luck in your rap XD  
Review 4/ Apologies, Apologies and Thanks for your reviews XD Thats all i can say.**

* * *

**This, is serious son, When you write this chapter. You write the ending for all of us. Which means you write like us. use plot like us. Think like us. No more... This... (But you just gestured to my cliffhangers) Deal? (This review is feeling very one side-) DEAL... (Deal)**

* * *

Cognitive Ideas

* * *

"I have a few Ideas"

Fishlegs said proudly.

Astrid and Hiccup looked at him in unison

"Being?"

Hiccup stated. Fishlegs looked back at him with a smile and said.

"As it seems we need to convince as many people as possible of dragons being allies without them getting hostile… Or scared…

He said avoiding the fact that he screamed for a good minute, the bump on his head, as if on cue started hurting.

"By the way, did you hit me?"

He said looking knowingly at Astrid. Okay he knew he was loud but did she have to hit him? Why was it always violence with her!. Astrid shrugged nonchalantly.

"Your screaming was annoying Toothless, and you could have riled him up to attack you."

She said covering easily, Fishlegs gave a dubious glare and gave one more comment.

"That's gonna bruise."

He muttered dispirited. He went back to topic quickly however.

"Anyway my Idea for starters means we keep the Night Fury out of this if we can. A riled up group of villagers plus a Night Fury don't end on the best equations... "

He mused taking a quick glance at Toothless who was lying down near the waters edge having lost interest in the third human who came to his new home. The fish in the water were so much more interesting… and tasty. Hiccup decided to share his plan slightly.

"We're thinking about getting some dragons to surround the village at a safe distance and not leave until they listen."

Hiccup announced. Fishlegs nodded but gave his own input.

"We need something else. I was thinking of convincing everyone one by one like how you did me, we'll start with the gang. Then you're father, then the village will have to listen!"

"But you said to leave the Night fury, and that means the cove. Out of it. Also, Stoick and a Night fury stuck in the same space? Not the best Idea."

She declared. Hiccup nodded and Fishlegs had another Idea.

"We'll have to have the Night fury with this way of turning the village. Maybe we won't start with Stoick. We could convince the entire village one at a time, and nobody will be the wiser until we revealed and all will be fine!"

Hiccup seemed to be on board with this idea, convince everyone one by one, man by man, Viking by Viking. Astrid was the only one to see the problem.

"Guys we don't have the time! Dragon training is coming to a close soon and either me or Hiccup will win and we just don't have the time to convince everyone! I for one am not about to kill a dragon"

She exposed. Knowing it would probably be Hiccup but her own competitiveness sparked and she refused, even now, not to be seen as second best. Hiccup and Fishlegs saw the plot and decided to work around it.

"We need to give it a shot, we need as many on our side as you said! Even if we don't get the whole village, a few important people will be okay right?"

Fishlegs countered. Hiccup seemed convinced.

"Fishlegs is right, we need to try. We have a time limit, and the more we sit down discussing it the less time we have!"

Hiccup appealed. Astrid gave a curt nod not being 100% sure on the plan. At least with the first plan they, if it went well, could get all the villagers in one fell swoop. This one was relying on getting enough people. She voiced this thought.

"What if we don't get enough though. The first plan if it works gets everyone on our side."

Hiccup seemed to consider but Fishlegs protested.

"Yes but this one has a higher chance of succeeding. The other one is risky and this is relying on the listening and not attacking us. We risk dragons and ourselves. We risk everything that way. Even if our plan fails we could try the winner going into the ring and convincing the others. With whoever we have we can get them to listen. They have too."

Astrid was dubious of that plan. But agreed to it nonetheless. Hiccup was quiet. Their plan was simple, convince everyone one by one until the day of the final exam and then stand up with what they got and hope everything goes according to plan. They set their plan into motion immediately. They needed to quell suspicion in the gang. So therefore, the gang had to be… "Assimilated" As Fishlegs called it. First target. Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

Ruff and Tuff where tipping yaks, what else? Of course Tuffnut was doing it better, obviously. And regardless they were having a splendid time when Fishlegs showed up, that guy that always wanted to do things by the rules. Ugh. Rule followers. Why couldn't he just live a little, go crazy! Thats what the Tuffnut lived for, and her sister. but he's obviously more important, stupid sisters... wait what's happening? Oh yeah, Fishlegs is talking.

"Guys! I have something that you guys need to hear!"

Ruffnut seemed interested at what he had to say but Tuff turned a blind ear… Could ears be blind? No. That was the nose. Tuffnut turned a mute ear. Thats right, If you can't hear, your mute. He was brought out of his ignoring mindset with an elbow to the guts by Ruffnut

"Come on dung-brain lets hear what he has to say!"

She sang. Tuffnut knew that tone. The one where they listen and then play a prank on him. Oooh he loved pranks.

"Lets hear it Fishy!"

He said, eager to get to the pranking instead of listening.

"Well"

Fishlegs began happily.

"I made this really cool explosive device thing"

Fishlegs said appealing to their love of explosions. (and keeping it in words they could understand) He had heard of devices like catapults launching projectiles that would explode. And thought if the twins heard about it, would follow him anywhere. Ahh Fishlegs was a genius. He continued.

"And I wanted to show you guys, knowing you're the experts on all things explosive. But I have to say, No touching."

This was better than Tuffnut expected. Explosions, rules to break, and angry Fishlegs face. He would follow that offer anywhere. Ruffnut seemed to have the same idea because she gave him a devious smirk and quickly said.

"Yes. We'll come and… Look. And this intention to blow uuhhh, invention to blow things up."

Ruffnut said whilst also correcting herself. Fishlegs nodded and took off quite quick for a man of his size into the forest. The Twins caught up easily and stayed a few feet behind him. Tuff had to keep himself from tripping the guy over a few times, that would've been funny. But then he might not get to explode the thing. He wants explosions, and he was taught patience, (instead of everything needed)… So he would wait until he could get his hands on pure fun. They were going to this far out place, Makes sense, keep explosions away from the village, away from the twins. Hah, and now he was showing them. And he calls himself a genius.

They dropped into the cove after a silent journey and entered a cove. Cool looking place, about to look cooler with explosions. Tuffnut and Ruffnut turned around to the sound of someone dropping in behind them. It was Astrid and Hiccup, clearly to stop them exploding things, its okay, they can still blow it up when they aren't looking. However Hiccup might accidentally do that for them. Tuff always admired how he could create so much destruction. He would have to learn from the best. If only Hiccup would teach him. However they didn't enter in after them, they stood silently at the entrance as if guarding it. But that was stupid, why would they be guarding the exit instead of the thing they would blow up.

Tuffnut turned to see a shocked looking Ruffnut. He looked around to get a look at the machine himself but was met with a green pair of eyes and an onyx body to match.

* * *

**Tuffnut.. Is my favorite character to write. (Why do I get the feeling he'd like transformers... and Michael bay...) XD Ruffnut seems slightly more... intelligent than her brother. But still. They are so... Daft? Is that the word I'm looking for? Anyway, fun to write. XD Hope to see u guys back for the next chapter.**

**Read. Write. Review. Use a no true Scotsman fallacy on your fandom. Fave and Follow.! Whatever your wish.. Do it yourself XD**

**Cya**


End file.
